RISHTA BHAROSE KA
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: duo at early era...rishta bana nahi..per fir bhi koi rishta to hey..kya hey? kaisa hey? for more peep in..
1. Chapter 1

**_ AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS HAPPY NEW YAAR :).. MAY GOD BLESS US ALL.. I AM BACK WITH A NEW SIMPLE STORY.. BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY IS _**

**_GIVEN BY OUR BELOVED NANDITA.. MAIN NEHI JANTI KI MAI USKI EXPECTATION FULFILL KAR PAUNGI BHI YAHA NEHI.. BUT I WILL TRY TO GIVE MY _**

**_BEST.. _**

**_NANDITA.. SORRY YAAR.. AGAR ACHHA NA LAGE NA.. BATA DENA.. BEJHIJHAK.. I WILL STOP IT THERE.. :)_**

_**HUM TRISHA KE LIYE PRAY KARENGE KI WOH JAHA BHI RAHE.. KHUSH RAHE.. BAHGWAN USE SHANTI DEIN.. WOH HUMESHA HUMARE SATH HI **_

_**RAHEGI..** **HUMARE PAS HI RAHEGI.. MUJHE PATA HAI WOH HUM SAB KO DEKH SAKTI HAI.. WOH HUMERE KHUSI MEIN KHUSH HOGI.. HUMERE DUKH **_

_**MEI ROYEGI.. SHE WILL BE WITH US.. ALWAYS.. FOREVER..  
><strong>_

****THE STORY:

Abhijeet(harshly): maine kaha na.. tum jao yaha se.. kyu piche pare ho mere? kya chahiye kya tumhe haa? ek bar mei baat samajh nehi aati tumhe?

Daya: sir.. please sir.. aap aisa mat kijiye..

Abhijeet(shouting): to kaisa karu? kab se to bol raha hu.. jao yaha se.. akela chor do mujhe... par tum ho ki mante hi nehi ho.. (in low tone) dekho tumne kaha

dinner karne ke liye.. maine kia na? kia na? aab kya chahte ho? pagal karke rakkhe ho tum mujhe.

Daya: sir please.. aap.. aap shant ho jayiye..

Abhijeet: haa shant ho jaunga.. tum jao yaha se.. to mai shant ho jaunga.. go..

Daya: ok.. thik.. aap aapna dawai le lijiye.. mai chala jaunga phir..

Abhijeet: haa haa jao.. mujhe kisi ki bhi jaroorat nehi hai.. mai akela hu.. akele hi rehe lunga.. tum bhi jao.. chale jao..

but Daya was now ignoring him.. he was busy in arranging the medicines..he was pouring the water in the glass.. then he came to Abhijeet..

Daya: lijiye sir.. medicine le lijiye.. aap ka bukhar abhi tak pura utra nehi hai.. please..

Abhijeet took the glass and threw it on the floor..

Abhijeet(shouting): maine kaha na.. tum jao yaha se..

Daya(shouting): Abhijeet sir.. chup ho jaiye aap.. bas bohot ho gaya.. bohot sun liya maine.. aab mai bolunga.. aap sunge..samjhe aap..(pointing towards the

sofa )baithye yaha chupchap.. baithiye..

Abhijeet became silent after hearing such a voice of Daya..

Daya controlled himself.. he closed his eyes.. and took a deep breath.. then opened his eyes..

Daya(softly): baithiye aap.. aiye.. he held Abhijeet by his hand and made him sat on the sofa.. Abhijeet did not say anything.. Daya again started to pour water

in the glass.. and then gave it to him with the tablet..

Daya(sitting beside him): lijiye.. pleaseeee... Abhijeet look at him and took that.. Daya took the empty glass and put it on the table..

Daya(softly): I am sorry..

Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: aab kyu sorry bol rehe ho.. dant to dia na.. itna dante kyu ho tum?

Daya(embarrased): mai kaha danta hu? aap mere senior hai.. mai kaise... ?

Abhijeet: yaad reheta hai kya tumhe? abhi abhi to danta..

Daya: wo to aap meri baat nehi man rehe the isiliye.. I mean aap aapna khayal nehi rakh rehe the isiliye.. humesha thori na danta hu.. (in low voice) usme to

bas aapka haq hai..

Abhijeet: kuch kaha tumne?

Daya(innocently): mai.. kuch kaha? nehi to.. (changing the topic) sir please sir.. aap aapna dhyan rakhiye.. aap thik se medicines nehi le rehe hai.. khana nehi

kha rehe hai.. aise kaise chalega?

Abhijeet: medicine to lia.. khana bhi kha lia.. tumne dant ke sab karwaya na mujhse..

Daya(shyly): mai khana khane ke liye aapko nehi danta sir..

Abhijeet: haa.. jor jabardasti muh mei ghusa dia spoon..

Daya was really embarrassed..

Daya: sir.. wo.. mai.. wo.. Abhijeet stopped him with..

Abhijeet: tum ghar jao.. raat bohot ho chuki hai..

Daya: jee sir.. mai jata hu.. par aap bhi so jaiyega.. jag jag ke wo sab mat sochiyega..

Abhijeet looked at him..

Daya understood..

Daya: sir.. sab thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet: kuch thik nehi hoga Daya..

Daya: sir aisa nehi hai.. aap maniye meri baat..

Abhijeet: mana to tha Daya.. mana to tha.. aanjam dekha na tumne.. mai.. mai ek...

Daya: sir please.. aap aise kyu soch rehe hai?

Abhijeet(shouting): kyuki sab aise hi sochte hai.. sab mujhe yehi samjhte hai.. (in low tone) aur mai.. mera pas to aur koi option bhi nehi hai.. yeh sab manne ki

alawa.. kyuki.. kyuki mujhe to kuch.. kuch yaad bhi nehi hai.. aapne aap ko hi kho chuka hu mai.. mai kuch kehe bhi to sakta hu na..

Daya: maine aapse kaha na.. mujhe Bharosa hai aap pe.. he was looking at him.. Abhijeet too looked up at him.. he wanted to find the pure trust in his eyes

for him.. he did not have to try hard to find that.. because it was easily visible in his eyes.. tears came in Abhijeet eyes..

Abhijeet:tu... tum mujhe..

Daya: karta hu Bharosa..

Abhijeet: par kyu? tumhe to sab pata hai na.. aur sara saboot bhi to.. aur tum mere bare jante bhi kitne ho?

Daya: sir bharosa (pointing to his heart) yaha se aati hai.. dil se.. aur rahi baat sabooton ki to.. us sabooton pe mai biswas nehi karta.. aur yeh biswas bhi dil

se hi aati hai sir.. Abhijeet was staring at him continuosly.. feeling that.. Daya said. "I mean to say.. abhi tak kuch bhi finally prove to nehi hua hai na.. bas kuch

sabbot"

Abhijeet: par sab to..

Daya: koi nehi.. koi bhi aapko galat nehi samjhte hai sir..

Abhijeet(smiled a bit): jhooti tasalli de rehe ho? agar aisa hota to koi us tarha..

Daya: nehi sir.. aap galat mat samjhiye.. sir aapko to pata hai na.. cid sirf aur sirf sabooton pe biswas karti hai..

Abhijeet: to tum kaunsa differnet ho.. tum bhi to cid ki hissa ho.. aab kahoge ki tum dil ki sun rehe ho.. lekin tumhara dil ulta kyu bol raha hai..

Daya was silent.. yes.. it was true.. he was also a part of cid.. then how could he believe Abhijeet.. why.. why was he doing so..

Daya(thinking): isi sawal ka jawab to mai bhi dhund raha hu.. sab kuch ajeeb lagta hai.. na jane kya hai.. kyu hai..

Abhijeet asked..

Abhijeet: jawab do.. Daya came back from his thought..

Daya:aa.. sir.. rat ho gayi hai.. mai chalta hu.. aap please jake so jayiye..

Abhijeet(sad tone): so jaunga..

Daya: sir..

Abhijeet (noding): tum jao..

Daya left after saying good night.. Abhijeet replied him the same.. Abhijeet closed he door and went to his room.. he lay on the bed..

Abhijeet(taking a deep breath): kyu mai Daya pe biswas karna chahta hu? bohot jyada biswas karna chahta hu.. par kyu? wo keheta hai ki mai begunah hu..

sirf isliye? yaha kuch aur? wo to galat bhi ho sakta hai.. ho sakta kyu.. galat hi hoga.. phir bhi.. hey bhagwan.. kyu mere sath hi aisa hua? mera galati kya tha?

kyu mai hi?

He started thinking the incident.. happened 7 days ago..

FRIENDS.. NEXT CHAPTER MEIN BATAUNGI KYA HUA THA.. TAB TAK AAP MUJHE BATANA KI AAP KO KYA LAGTA HAI.. KYA HUA HOGA? MAIN PEHELE HI KEHE CHUKI

HU KI YEH EK SIMPLE SA STORY HAI.. TO AAP MUJHE BATANA.. WOULD YOU LIKE TO READ IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS OR NOT.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FRIENDS.. THANKS TO SRIJA, GUEST, JYOTI ( HAA.. BILKUL MANTI HU.. :) ), GD, FAD, GUEST, JANNATFAIRY, PARISE22, , GUEST,

LOVEABHI, KHALSA, SAAKSHI, NANADITA, RUKMANI, GIEST, PRIYA, BHUMI, NAZ, A.S ANJAANA, NAVYA DIDI, GUEST(SHORT THA.. SORRY.. BUT MAI NA JYADA LONG

CHAPTER LIKH HI NEHI PATI HU.. SORRY FOR THAT..), SHESTHA, PALAK, KASHAF FOR GIVING ME SUPPORT..

THE STORY:

FLASHBACK:

7 days ago..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya nehi.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. pichle 3 din se ek hi baat ko le kar baith geye ho tum..

Daya: par kyu nehi ho sakta sir?

Abhijeet: Daya.. please.. tum ja yaha se.. mere pas tumhare iss fazool bakwas sun'ne ki time nehi hai..

Daya: sir.. yeh fazool bakwas nehi hai.. Abhijeet glared at him..

Daya: sorry sir.. par aap bat ko samjhiye.. aapne memory loss hone se kisi ki kabiliyat kho nehi jati hai sir.. aap ek bohot achha detective hai.. cid ko.. is desh

ko.. is deshwasio ko aapki jaroorat hai sir..

Abhijeet(irritated): Daya.. stop this.. mujhse nehi hoga.. mai fir se cid join nehi kar sakta.. mai.. mai waha.. mai.. he moved a distance.. Daya followed him..

Daya: kyu nehi sir.. kyu nehi? aapka nishana abhi kitna sharp hai sir.. aapko khud ko bhi pata hai..

Abhijeet turned towards him and said.. "oh.. to isliye tum mujhe har din shooting range le jate ho? aur kehete ho ki mind fresh karne ke liye jate ho.. par jate

ho mere liye.."..

Daya(embarrassed): aap sahi kehe rehe hai sir..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek cid officer ko sirf shooting aane se hi kam nehi chalta samjhe? use mind sharp rehena chahiye.. humesha aankh aur kaan khuli rakhna

chahiye.. ek bhi surag unse chotni nehi chahiye.. samjhe?

Daya: haa.. samjha.. aab aap samjhiye.. aap ko sab maloom hai.. fir bhi aap?

Abhijeet: what nonsense Daya.. yeh sab ek chotasa bachha ko bhi pata hai..

Daya: sir.. aap ek baar join to kijiye.. dekhna sab thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet: aur fighting skill ka kya?

Daya: wo bhi aajyega.. pehele kuch din aap encounter mei mat jaiyega.. fir dekhna.. dhire dhire jab aap practice karne lagenge na.. sab thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet: par..

Daya: aur koi par war nehi sir.. aap kal se join kar rehe hai.. mai abhi Acp sir inform kar deta hu..

Abhijeet: par kal se kaise hoga? joining ki process?

Daya(smiled a bit): us sba ki chinta aap mat kijiye sir.. Acp sir.. mere call ki wait kar rehe hai.. bye sir mai chalta hu.. kal aa jaunga aapko pick up karne.. bye..

he moved instantly.. Abhijeet could not get a chance to say anything..

Abhijeet: aare.. yeh to nikal gaya.. he closed the door.. and went to his room.. he lay down..

Abhijeet(to himself): firse Bureau.. mujhe to kuch.. my god.. mai kaise? yeh Daya bhi na.. aur mai bhi raji ho gaya.. kamal hai.. apr karta bhi kya.. yeh larka mere

baat sune tab na.. manna to bohot dur ki baat.. mai sab ko janta to hu.. sab aate to hai mujhse milne.. par as my colleagues.. aur mai.. ek cid senior inspector..

mai kar bhi paunga..

he got a call just then..

Abhijeet: je sir..

Acp sir: I am very happy Abhijeet.. thank you very much ki tum raji ho geye ho..

Abhijeet: par sir.. mujhse hoga na?

Acp sir: bilkul hoga Abhijeet.. bilkul hoga.. aur hum sab hai na.. tumhe help karne ke liye.. to kyu tension le rehe ho.. ek baar yaha aa jao.. dekho sab tumhra

intazar kar raha hai.. sab abhijeet sir ka intezar kar raha hai..

Abhijeet: thik hai sir.. mai jaunga..

he slept off thinking all these..

NEXT MORNING..

Abhijeet woke up.. it was his habit to wake up early i the morning..

Abhijeet: aare aaj to.. my god.. mujhe to soch kar hi darr lag raha hai.. sab kuch bhul ke.. firse ek bar aage barna.. mere sath jo kuch bhi hua hai.. uske baad..

just then he heard bell ringing..

Abhijeet: aare.. aaj yeh itni subhe subhe aaa gaya.. yeh larka.. picha kyu nehi chorta mera..

he get down from the bed and came to open the door.. known person was standing..

Abhijeet: tum aaj itni jaldi kyu aa geye?

Daya(entering): haa.. sorry sir.. aapka nind kharab kar dia kya maine?

Abhijeet: haa..

Daya(sad tone): sorry sir.. apr aaj to aapko bureau jana hai na.. to aapko thora jaldi karna parega..

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. maloom hai.. maloom hai.. mai jata hu..

he just turned to go.. Daya caled him.

Daya: sir..

Abhijeet: aab aur kya vasan dena hai?

Daya: nehi sir. wo.. wo..

Abhijeet: aare bolo bhi..

Daya: yeh dresses.. aapke liye hai..

Abhijeet(angry tone): mere pas kapre hai Daya.. aur agar wo sab pehen ke bureau jana mana hai.. to mai nehi jata.. tum jao..

Daya(hurriedly): nehi sir.. aisa nehi hai.. yeh kapre Acp sir ne bheje hai aapke liye..

Abhijeet snatched the bag from Daya's hand.. and went inside his room..

Daya sat on the sofa with a thyd..

Daya: offf.. is sher ka samna karna bohot hi mushkil hai.. hgwan bacha lena mujhe.. (smiling) Acp sir se abhi bhi kitna respect karte hai sir.. unka naam lete hi..

dress le liya..

after sometime Abhijeet came out from his room..

Abhijeet: I am ready Daya.. let's go..

Daya was reading a magazine.. so he didn't look at Abhijeet..

Daya: haa. sir chaliye.. he stood up and then he had a look of his Boss.. he was surprised.. who could say that Abhijeet had faced so many things.. which could

make his life a useless thing.. but today he was rejoining cid.. as Senior Inspector Abhijeet, CID Mumbai.. he was looking so handsome and perfect..

Abhijeet: aare chal rehe ho yaha nehi?

Daya: haa? wo.. haa haa.. chaliye.. both moved out from the house.. and got on the car.. and drove of.. destination.. cid bureau..

Daya(thinking): dekh kar to lag raha hai ki sir nervous hai.. par hargis nehi batayenge.. kya karu? mai hi kuch bolu? mind diverted ho jayega.. haa.. aisa hi karta

hu..

Daya: sir.. he was cut..

Abhijeet: bina baat kiye gari chalao,,

Daya(thinking): lo.. ho gaya.. thik samajh geye hai ki mera irada kya hai.. huh.. baat karna hi bekar hai..

they reached bureau.. both got down from the car..

Daya: aap jaiye sir.. mai aata hu.. car park karke..

Abhijeet(tensed): mai? haa.. mai jata hu.. jata hu na.. ek kaam karo.. car park karke aao.. ek sath aaye hai.. ek sath hi jayenge.. (thinking)mai kaha jau? achha

hai.. mujhe le kar aaya hai.. aab bol raha hai.. jaiye.. aab tak sath deke bich raste mei chorne ka irada hai kya?

Daya(thinking): oh my god.. mai aise kaise bol dia.. sir ko to rasta yaad bhi nehi hai.. (loud) ok sir.. I am coming..

after parking the car.. Daya came and went to main building..

Daya: sir.. aap pehele andar jaiye..

Abhijeet looked at him.. nervousness was clearly seen on his face.. still he moved ahead.. he entered..

Acp sir welcomed him with.. "welcome.. welcome Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. welcome back to Cid Mumbai.." he hugged him lightly.. Abhijeet smiled and hugged

him back.. they separated..

Abhijeet: thank you sir..

Fredricks: welcome sir..

Aasha: aapko yaha dekh kar bohot khushi hui sir..

Sudhakar: thank you sir.. aap firse humare bich aane ka faisla lia.. hum bohot khush hai isliye.. Daya sir to pehele hi hum logo ko bateye the ki aap rejoin karna

chahte hai.. tab se hum sab wait kar rehe hai..

Abhijeet was confused.. he looked at Daya.. Daya looked at Acp sir for help..

Acp sir: aare thik hai.. thik hai.. Abhijeet aaya hai abhi abhi.. abhi hi tum log sari kahani bata doge kya? aab Abhijeet humare bich hi rahega.. haa.. mar lena jitni

gappe marna ho.. he laughed..

Abhijeet smiled.. his all tension went away.. he was really enjoying each and everything.. he did not think that they were waiting for him.. he started thinking

that his life was meaningless.. he had lost everything.. he was not a person to live a normal life.. but he was unknown to the fact that.. life had a different

intension.. it was plannig to give something very precious in return of that which it taken from him.. he was really very happy..

Abhijeet: thank you.. thank you to all of you.. mai to soch bhi saka ki aab sab mera intezar kar rehe honge.. thank you..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. yeh lo tumhara gun.. yeh raha badge.. sambhalo aapna aamanat.. to der kis baat ki.. lag jao kaam pe..

Abhijeet: thank you sir.. mai current cases ki report dekhna chahta hu.. sara detail janna chahta hu mai..

Ap sir: haa.. kyu nehi.. Daya tumhe sab bata dega.. (to Daya) Daya..

Daya: yes sir..

all were became busy with theie respective works..

Abhijeet was not so easy with all these.. but he knew.. he could do..because he had a strong support.. there was someone who was always with him to support him.. he could feel that but could

not identify..

FRIENDS.. ABHI TAK FLASHBACK KHATAM NEHI HUI HAI.. MAY BE SO MUCH MISTAKES ARE THERE IN THIS CHAPTER.. PLEASE FORGIVE M FOR THOSE.. PLEASE

REVIEW.. I WILL BE WAITING.. SILENT READERS PLEASE.. DO REVIEW.. TAKE CARE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO SHRESTHA, LOVEABHI, NAVYA DIDI, GUEST, NANDITA (SORRYYYY..), PALAK, SAAKSHI, FAD, NAINA, RUKMANI, ARTANISH, GUEST,

BHUMI, GD, PRIYA, JANNATFAIRY, SHZK (IT'S OK.. BUT I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW NEXT TIME.. :)), NAZ(O SORRY.. OK.. I WILL TRY TO DO SOMETHING

BETTER NEXT TIME..)..

AGAIN I AM SAYING THIS IS A SIMPLE STORY.. IS CHAPTER MEIN KUCH SUSPENSE TYPE MATTER HAIN.. WO AGAR ACHHA NA LAGE NA TO I AM SORRY.. :(..

THE STORY:

4 days passed.. Abhijeet was getting set in bureau atmosphere.. yes.. he was not easy with all that.. but he was trying his level best.. as he himself want to

involve himself in those.. he did not go to the crime spot.. but he used to take information about the cases.. and handled the file works..

next day.. morning.. no case was reported.. all were doing file works including Abhijeet..

suddenly one man entered bureau in rush.. all looked at him.. Acp sir came out from his cabin..

Acp sir: aare.. kaun ho tum.. aur is tarhase kyun ghuse chale aaye?

Man: shab.. shab mere bhai ko bacha lijiye.. mera bhai mar jayega..

Acp sir: achha.. shant ho jao.. shant ho jao.. he signaled Daya.. Daya brought a chair and told him to sit..

Acp sir: lo pani pio pehele.. he offered him a glass of water.. the man drank water..

Acp sir: aab batao.. hua kya hai tumhare bhai ko..

Man(in fear): shab wo mera bhai.. bohot achha larka hai.. padhai mei bohot achha hai.. par kuch dino se uska bartaw kuch ajeeb lag raha tha shab.. mera bhai

mujhe bohot payar karta hai.. pa... suddenly he stopped.. he was looking at one person.. strangely.. tension was clearly seen in his face.. all followed his

gaze.. and found Abhijeet was there whom the man was looking at.. Abhijeet felt uncomfortable and confuse.. all were confused .. just then they heard a

sound.. they turned and saw the person was not there.. he left.. all shocked..

Acp sir: Freddy.. jao.. le aao use.. Freddy moved.. after some time he came back with that person..

Acp sir(ordered): baitho..

Man: shab.. mujhe kuch nehi chahiye.. mai chala jata hu.. galti ho gayi mujhse.. maaf kar do.. mujhe jane do shab..

Acp sir: baitho..

he sat..

Acp sir: naam kya hai tumhara?

Man: jee Raghu..

Acp sir: bhai ka naam?

Raghu: Roshan..

Acp sir: hua kya hai use?

All were confused.. as they were expecting that Acp sir would ask him why he left the bureau.. but he was not doing so..

Raghu(with fear): kuch nehi shab.. mai.. he was cut..

Acp sir: batao..

Raghu: shab.. kuch din se uska halchal kuch thik nehi lag raha tha.. maine use pucha bhi ki hua kya hai.. par wo bataya nehi.. phir ekdin.. maine use aapna

kasam de diya.. to usne kaha ki.. use ek drug dealing ke bare mein pata chali hai.. aur wo h kisi bhi halat mei un logo ko rokega.. aab sir.. is chakkar mei mere

bhai ko kuch ho gaya to.. mai to mar jaunga shab..

Acp sir: to humare pas kyu nehi aaya..

Raghu (looked down): woh khud naam kamana chahat hai shab..

Acp sir: hmm.. ghar pe hai tumhara bhai?

Raghu: jee.. aab tak to ajna chahiye shab..

Acp sir: Sudhakar.. Fredricks.. address le lo isse.. aur Roshan ko le kar aao..

Sudhakar and Freddy noted the address and moved out..

Acp sir:aab batao bhage kyu tum?

Raghu(shocked): jee?

Acp sir: sach sach batao..

Raghu started crying..

Acp sir: dekho Raghu ro mat tum.. rone se kuch nehi hoga.. batao hume..

Raghu: kya karu shab.. mai darr gaya tha..

Acp sir: kyu?

Raghu: aap mujhse puch rehe hai kyu? aap to Acp shab hai.. aapko to sab pata hai na..

Acp sir(irritated): dekho Raghu.. yeh natak band karo.. aur foren batao bat kya hai..

Raghu: mai yeh soch ke darr gaya tha ki yeh mai kaha aa gaya madat mangne.. jaha ek Khooni bhi officer banke baitha hai..

All shocked..

Daya: ye.. kya bakawas kar rehe ho?

Raghu: aur nehi to kya?

Acp sir: tumhe pata hai tum kya bol rehe ho.. kaun hai khooni.. kiske bare mei bol rehe ho tum haa?

Raghu(pointing towards Abhijeet): uske bare mei.. aap hi puchiye na isse.. yeh ek khooni hai.. khoon karke bhaga hai.. aur aab yaha aake officer ban gaya hai..

he stopped as a he received a tight slap from Daya.. he fell on the floor.. Daya grabbed his collar and made him stand again...

Daya: aur ek haat marunga na.. kisi aur se puchega ke aapna naam kya hai.. samjha..

Acp sir(ordering tone): Daya choro use..

Daya: nehi sir.. iska himmat to dekhiye aap.. yeh Abhijeet sir pe ungli utha raha hai.. he was going to slap him again..

Acp sir: Daya.. leave him.. it's an order.. Daya left him..

Acp sir: Raghu.. batao kya hua tha..

Raghu: shab.. isne 5 saal pehele humari garadge ki ek admi ko mar diya tha..khoon kiya tha isne.."

Daya protested again with "aye kya bakwas kar raha hai?"

Raghu: bakwas nahi saab..hum apne anko se dekha hai.. yeh uska gala daba raha hey..hum darr k vaag gaye..aur tabhie hume phone aya ki humari maa

haspatal mei hai..to hum sab vul turant gao chale gaye..ek hafte bad jab laute to malum hua wo khuni jail chala gaya to humne bhi aur kuch soche nahi...per

yea to.. yeh to yaha aapna kaam jama lia hai..

Abhijeet in the whole was just silent..not knowing what to do.. what to say.. he could not imagine that the past which he lost was something like that.. his

brain stopped working just now..

Acp sir got a call from Sudhakar.. he ordered all to move taking Raghu with them.. but..

Acp sir(stopping at the door step): Abhijeet.. tum ghar jao aab..

Daya: ghar! Abhijeet sir humare sath nehi jayenge sir?

Acp sir: nehi..

Daya(shocked): sir.. matlab aap man rehe hai ki Abhijeet sir ek khooni hai.. sir aap to kehete hai ki sabbot ke bina hum kuch nehi kar sakte.. to aab kya hua?

Acp sir: dekho Daya.. humare pas ek gawa hai.. aur woh jab aisa kuch kehe raha hai.. he was cut..

Daya: sir woh galat bhi to kehe sakta hai..

Acp sir: ho sakta hai.. par hume investigation kar na hoga..

Daya: hum karenge na investigation.. koi baat nehi.. is aadmi ka jhut samne lane ke liye hume investigation to karna hi parega... aur aapko bhi yakken hai na ki

Abhijeet sir begunah hi sabit honge.. par Abhijeet sir ko doshi manke aap yu ghar nehi bejh sakte..

Acp sir: Daya.. aab tum mujhe sikhaoge ki mujhe kya kar sakta hu aur nehi..

Daya: sir aisi baat nehi hai..

Acp sir: Daya aage kuch maat bolo.. chalo.. saying this he moved out.. Daya was so shocked.. he came near to Abhijeet.. who was standing still..

Daya: sir.. please aap kuch mind mat kijiyega.. yeh Raghu ne aisa ulta sidha bol dia hai ki Acp sir uska gussa aap par nikal rehe hai.. He heard that Acp sir was

calling him.. so he had no option.. he moved out..

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Abhijeet: us din mujhe kuch samjh hi nehi aaraha tha.. usdin kyu.. aaj bhi to kuch samjh nehi araha hai.. jindegi to khatam hi ho gaya tha mera.. aab naya se

shuru karne gay to.. wo shuru hone se pehele hi khatam ho gaya.. Daya ko to bohot trust hai mujh par.. aur bolta hia sab ko bharosa hai mujh par.. agar aisa

hota to Acp sir usdin mujhe ustaraha se nehi bolte.. mana ki usne mujhe kuch bhi nehi kaha.. par wo kuch na kehena hi bohot kuch kehe gaya mujhe.. par

Daya to trust karta hai na mujh par..par sayed wo mujh mar ehsan kar raha hai.. sab bolte hai ki yeh larka bohot sensitive, bohot soft hearted hai.. sayed isliye

mere jaisa ek helpless insan pe rehem kar raha hai.. (smiled a bit).. insan ko future mei kya hoga yeh pata nehi hota hai.. aur mujhe to past mei kya hua tha

yeh bhi nehi pata.. maine ek khoon kia hai.. mai ek khooni hu.. a tear drop fell from his eye.. he could not think more..

IN DAYA'S HOME..

Daya was lying on the bed..

Daya(to himself): Abhijeet sir.. aap chinta maat kijiye.. mai aapko begunah sabit karke rahunga.. kinta ro rehe the sir usdin.. jab shamko mai unka ghar

paucha..

FLASHBACK:

CID team.. caught the drug dealing racket with the help of Roshan.. Daya was very much impatient to meet with Abhijeet.. after finishing aal tha works.. he

moved to Abhijeet's house..

He rang the bell.. Abhijeet opened the door..

Abhijeet(angry): kyu aaye ho? fir kyu aa geye? tumh pehele se pata tha na.. mai ek khooni hu.. isliye bureau join karne ke liye itne bar bol rehe the taki waha

le jake mujhe fansi pe chadha sako ha? bolo?

Daya(stunned): sir yeh kya bol rehe hai aap.. aisa kuch nehi hai.. aap suniye meri baat..

Abhijeet(harshly): sab sun liya.. sab sun lia hai maine.. aare pehele hi bata dete.. ki mai ek khooni hu.. muje fansi par latkana hai tum logo ko.. is liye bureau le

ja rehe ho.. itna natak karne ki kya jaru rat thi haa? mai chala jata na.. aur kya karta.. mai to.. mai.. muje to kuch.. he became unconscious.. he was about to

fall.. but Daya held hi.. Daya was standing at the threshold.. he took him Abhijeet in his hand.. and went to Abhijeet's room.. and made him lay down..

Daya: sir ko bohot tez bukhar hai.. Doctor ko phone karta hu.. he called doctor.. doctor told him about some medicines..

Daya: aab mai inhe akela chor kar kaise jau.. he called his informer and asked him to come to Abhijeet's house..

Daya: tab tak mai thanda patti lagata hu.. he started doing so.. in the mean time informer came.. Daya told him to fetch some mdicines.. he did so.. Daya

anyhow abled to make Abhijeet to gulp down the tablet..

After sometime.. Abhijeet came back in sense.. not fully..

Daya: sir.. sir.. kuch chahiye kya.. taklef ho rahi hai na.. sar mei dard ho raha hai.. mai deta hu.. he started prssing his forehead.. but Abhijeet asked..

Abhijeet: kaun?

Daya(shocked): sir main Daya..

Abhijeet(in weak voice): Daya.. a tear slipped from Abhijeet eyes.. Daya.. maine koi khoon nehi kia.. mera yaken karo Daya.. mai koi khoon nehi kia.. mai aisa

nehi hu.. sach bol raha hu mai.. maine koi khoon...

Daya(holding hos hands): haa.. sir.. aapne kuch nehi kia.. aap shant ho jaiye..sab thik hai.. kuch nehi hau.. aap so jaiye..

Abhijeet tried to tighten his grip on Daya's hand though he was weak..

Abhijeet: tum sach bol rehe ho? tears were flowing continuously..

Daya: haa.. aap bisaws kijiye mujhe.. so jayiye.. he wiped out his tears..

Abhijeet: Daya.. jana mat.. jana mat tum mujhe chorke.. slowly he drifted into sleep.. Daya rubbed his own eyes..

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Daya: aap chinta mat kijiye sir.. mai nehi jane wala.. aur itni asani se to kabhi bhi nehi.. Promise..

FRIENDS.. IN THIS CHAPTER YOU MAY FIND SOME LOOP HOLES.. PAR YEH SAB HI BAAD MEI KAAM AAYEGA.. MUJHE IS CHAPTER KE BARE MEIN KUCH AUR KEHENA

THA.. BUT I AM STRICTLY INSTRUCTED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING.. ;).. BUT YOU CAN SAY.. HOW? THROUGH REVIEW.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BYE.. TC.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO JYOTI, GUEST, GUEST (ABHI SIR IN COLLEGE LIFE! IT'S VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE SOMETHING ON THAT.. AS I **_

_**KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT.. I HAVE NO IDEA.. I CAN'T PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL WRITE.. BUT YAH I CAN TRY AT LEAST.. BUT FOR THAT YOU HAVE TO **_

_**CLEAR ALL THE POINTS.. :)..AND THANKS FOR GIVING REVIEW.. :)), GUEST(WELCOME :)), JANNATFAIRY, LOVEABHI, NANDITA(OK.. :)), BHUMI, **_

_**RYKMANI, NAINA, PRIYA, GUEST, NAZ (:)), SHRESTHA, FAD, SHZK FOR SUPPORTING ME..**_

_**BAKI SAB? KAHA HO AAP SAB? MAI TO AAP LOGO KE LIYE HI LIKHTI HU NA.. AAP AGAR RESPOND NEHI KAROGE.. TO MERA LIKHNE KA KYA FAIDA? **_

_**AISE KAISE CHALEGA.. PLEASE DO REVIEW FRIENDS.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... :).. MAI ITNI BHI BURI NEHI HU KI AAP SAB MUJHE IS TARHA HURT **_

_**KAROGE.. :(**_

THE STORY:

Morning raised.. bell rung.. door opened..

Abhijeet(not loooking at the person):haa.. aao.. aaj jaldi aa geye lagta hai..

Man: jee?

Now he looked at the man..

Abhijeet: aap?

Man: jee.. mai doodh dene aaya hu..

Abhijeet: kisne kaha?

Voice: maine..

Abhijeet: tumne.. Daya tum aab mujhe doodh bhi pilaoge..

Daya: nehi.. aap khud pi lena.. saying this.. he entered inside the room having a sweet smile leaving irritated Abhijeet behind.. he brought a bowl.. and took

the milk.. and closed the door.. went to kitchen..

Abhijeet was standing at near door siil then.. now he moved and was going to enter into the kitchen.. with..

Abhijeet: dekho Daya...

Daya:aap.. aap jake fresh ho jaiye.. mai tab tak.. yeh milk garam kar leta hu.. jaiye..

Abhijeet with anger and a different kind of feeling went inside his room..

Abhijeet: huh.. mujhe iski har baat manni paregi kya? samjhta kya hai khud ko.. bara aaya.. humesha dadagiri chalata hai.. mai bachha hu kya jo doodh

piunga.. kabhi nehi piunga mai..

Daya(standing at the door with the glass of milk): aapko yeh kisne kaha ki doodh sirf bachhe hi pite hai? yeh sehed ke liye achha hai.. to sab hi umar umar ke

log pite hai..(forwarding the glass) lijiye..

Abhijeet: itni jaldi garam bhi ho gaya?

Daya: jee.. aap jab.. khud ke sath.. baat kar rehe the.. tabhi ho gaya hai yeh kaam..

Abhijeet(embarrassed): tumhe kisne bola ki mai khud se baat kar raha tha..

Daya: kitchen se sunai de raha tha..

Instantly Abhijeet took the glass and drank the whole in one go.. gave the glass back and went to washroom... Daya came out from the room.. and burst in

laugh loudly..

After sometime.. Abhijeet came back..

Daya: aageye sir aap.. aaiye.. breakfast ready hai.. kha lijiye..

Abhijeet(murmur): haa.. khilaye bina chorne wala to tum ho nehi..

Daya: jee.. kuch kaha apne?

Abhijeet: kuch nehi.. tum bhi baitho.. Daya nodded.. both sat and started eating.. Abhijeet noticed Daya's outfit..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum aaj yaha se ghar jaoge? der nehi ho jayegi?

Daya understood why Abhijeet was saying so..

Daya: nehi sir.. mai yaha se ghar to nehi jaunga aaj..

Abhijeet: kya? to isi kapro mei bureau jaoge?

Daya: sir.. aaj maine chuuti li hai.. sir se puch kar..

Abhijeet(concerned): kyu.. tabiyat kharab hai kya?

Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet(changing the tone): nehi .. I mean bina baat ke chuuti lena achhi bat nehi hai..

Daya(smiled a bit): haa.. tabiyat kharab hai mera..

Abhijeet(concerned): kya hua?

Daya: kuch nehi..

Abhijeet: kya matlab kuch nehi? kuch to jaroor hai..

Daya: nehi sir.. bas thora sar dard tha.. aur thora bukhar.. bas.. aap tension mat lijiye..

Abhijeet: haa.. mai kyu tension lu.. mera kya? dawai loge to thik ho jaoge.. Daya again smiled a bit..

Abhijeet: aab has kyu rehe ho? Daya stopped smiling.. waise.. umm.. wo.. dawai li hai tumne?

Daya(thinking): hey bhagwan.. kis baat ki dawai? (loud).. haa.. haa.. le li.. le li dawai.. aap.. aap khaiye na..

both finished eating..

Daya: sir.. ek baat batau..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: kahi ghumne chale?

Abhijeet: haa.. tum jao..

Daya: sir.. mai to.. (hesitatingly).. hum dono ki baat kar rehe the... Daya looked down.. as he was expecting a scold from Abhijeet.. but..

Abhijeet(in sad tone): nehi Daya.. mai nehi please.. tum.. tum jao na.. mai.. mujhe sath mei maat lo.. kya pata firse koi aadmi.. saying this.. he sat on the sofa..

Daya also sat beside him..

Daya: sir aap aisa kyu soch rehe hai.. sir investigation jari hai.. hum bohot jald us Raghu ko pakar lenge.. woh ek cid officer ke khilaaf jhuti injaam laya hai.. use

jaroor saja hogi sir..

Abhijeet stared at him..

Abhijeet: ajeeb ho tum Daya.. tum sidhe baat kyu nehi bolte.. kyu nehi bolte ki sir.. investigation jari hai.. bohot jald aapke khilaff hume sare sabbot mil

jayenge.. aur aapko hum arrest kar lenge.. huh.. please Daya.. tum jao yaha se..

Daya: mai aisa is liye nehi kehta.. kyuki mujhe jhut pasand nehi hai.. Abhijeet was shocked.. haa.. yeh sab jhut hi hai.. he stopped for a while.. and then got

up..with..

Daya(taking a sigh and in sad tone): chalta hu sir..

Abhijeet .. in sitting position.. instantly grabbed his hand with "nehi Daya.. ruko.. ".. Daya stopped.. looked back..

Daya: haa.. sir boliye.. kuch kaam tha kya?

Abhijeet: tum yaha sirf kaam ke liye hi aate ho?

Daya looked at him.. Abhijeet looked down..

Abhijeet: chalo kaha chalna hai..

Daya (in excitement): chaliye sir.. he almost dragged him with him..

Abhijeet: aare aare .. ruko.. darwaja to lock karne do..

Daya(embarrassed): jee..

Abhijeet(in mind): emotional atyachar ke badshah..

after locking the door.. both sat on the car.. and drove off..

Abhijeet: ummm.. hum.. kaha ja rehe hai?

Daya: mere ghar..

Abhijeet(a bit relax): oh.. par tumhare ghar kyu? tumne to kaha ki...

Daya: aap mere ghar ghumne ja rehe hai sir.. aap kabhi mere ghar gaye hi nehi.. yeh to mai hi hu.. jo aapko pareshan karta hu waqt bewaqt aapke ghar

aake.. he laughed a bit..

Abhijeet looked at him.. he was a little angry on this comment.. but didn't know why he was.. as per him.. it was true.. then why he was feeling like this..

Daya: kya soch rehe hai sir?

Abhijeet: nehi kuch nehi.. Daya nodded..

they reached Daya's home.. after parking the car..

Daya: aayiye sir.. they entered into the house..

Abhijeet: bah Daya.. tum to aapne ghar bohot saf sutra rakhte ho..

Daya(murmuring): haa.. pura 3 ghanta laga dia hai isi kaam mein.

Abhijeet (not getting any answer from Daya): Daya..

Daya: haa.. haa.. aap baithiye na sir.. mai aapke liye kuch lata hu.. kya lenge aap..

Abhijeet(while sitting): kuch bhi nehi Daya. tum pareshan mat ho..

Daya: nehi sir.. aaj aap peheli bar mere ghar aaye hai.. aap ko batana hi parega..

Abhijeet(smiled): thik hai.. chay pi sakta hu agar tum bhi pioge to..

Daya(smiling): sure sir.. he went to kitchen.. after some moment.. he came back with two cups of tea..

Daya: lijiye sir.. Abhijeet took that..

Abhijeet: hmm.. achha hai..

Daya: thank you sir..

they finished that.. Abhijeet was not interested in talking.. so Daya did not insist him.. but he did not want Abhijeet to think aout those.. so..

Daya: chaliye sir.. chase khelte hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. tum chase bhi khelte ho?

Daya(confused): haa.. kyu?

Abhijeet: nehi.. kuch nehi.. ok.. chase board lao..

Daya: yaha nehi sir.. mere room mei chaliye..

Abhijeet did not like to do that if there was someone else.. but that was Daya.. Abhijeet went with him.. silently..

they were playing chase.. the game was like a pendulum..

Daya: aap hi jitenge sir..

Abhijeet: uhun.. tum jitoge..

Daya: kya sir aap bhi.. dekhna aap hi jitenge..

Abhijeet: aare.. mai bol raha hu na tum jitoge..

Daya and Abhijeet together: sir... Daya..

in the mean time someone rang the bell..

Daya: aa gaya hai..

Abhijeet: kaun? (hesitatingly)tum.. tumhara dost?

Daya(smiled): nehi sir.. khana order kia tha.. to wohi aa gaya..

Abhijeet: khana? aaj tumhare ghar mei mera invitation hai kya?

Daya: kuch aisa hi samjh lijiye sir..

Abhijeet: kya? to tumne mujhe pehele kyu nehi bataya?

Daya: pehele bata deta.. to aap aate nehi sir.. pehele hi mana kar dete.. bell again rung.. mai aata hu sir..

Abhijeet: nehi aata mai? mana kar deta? kyu mana karta? mai itna bhi bura insan nehi hu.. jaisa Daya sochta hai mujhe.. ek bolke to dekh leta.. haa.. mana

karta sayed.. par yeh sunta thori na.. mujhe mana leta.. aur mai bhi aa hi jata na... he heard DDaya's voice..

"sir.. mai.. khana serve karta hu.. aapko fresh hona hai to.. fresh ho jaiye.. bed ke upar towel hai.."

Abhijeet(lloked at the bed and said louder): thik hai..

After some time he came back from washroom..he saw Daya stading there..

Daya(lsseing him): sir.. aapko kya jaroorat thi.. chase board uthane ka.. mai aa raha tha na..

Abhijeet(ignored that question): yeh towel kaha rakhna hai..

Daya: dijiye.. he put the towel in balcony.. came back.. chaliye sir.. khana ready hai.. they both came to dinning..

Daya: shuru kijiye sir.. they both started..

Abhijeet: waise tum khana bahar se kyu mangwaya? guest ko bahar khana khilaoge?

Daya(tensed): sorry sir.. mai to..

Abhijeet(smiled secretly): haa... batao batao..

Daya: aapko jo khana pasand hai.. woh mujhe bana nehi aata.. to isliye.. Abhijeet was going to take a bite.. but stopped and noticed all dishes were his

favourite..

Abhijeet(looking at him): tumhe meri pasand ke bare mei kaise pata?

Daya: aur kise pata hoga?

Abhijeet was shocked.. but a soothing feeling he got in this answer.. where as Daya was a little tensed..

Daya: aa..ummm. mera matlab hai ki.. wo..

Abhijeet: khana khao..

Daya instantly started eating.. Abhijeet smiled.. after finishing their launch.. they settled down..

Daya: sir.. koi movie dekhte hai..

Abhijeet:movie? kaunsa?

Daya: dekhte hai.. kya aaraha hai.. he switched on the tv..

Daya(happily): wow sir.. Madagaskar aaraha hai..

Abhijeet(amazed): tum enimation film dekhte ho?

Daya: aaaaapko pasand nehi hai.. mai change kar...

Abhijeet: nehi.. mujhe bhi pasand hai.. isiliye tumse pucha..

Daya smiled broadly.. and stared enjoying the film.. Abhijeet smiled sseing him like this.. and then concentrated on the film.. after sometime he felt something

on his shoulder.. he moved his head.. but could not move it fuuly.. as Daya' s head was on his shoulder.. he was not feeling awkward.. so he tried to shift his

head on sofa.. as they were siiting on the floor.. but Daya didn't like this.. he made a '"ummm" sound and wrapped his hand around Abhijeet's hand.. and

placed his head on its prevoius place more comfortably.. now Abhijeet smiled.. he raised his hand to touch Daya's head.. but moved it back.. he switched off the

tv.. and put his head on the sofa..

Daya's eyes opened.. he realized his position.. he got up instantly.. ahich disturbed Abhijeet's sleep..

Abhijeet: kya hai? neend kharab kar di tumne to..

Daya: I'm I'm sorry.. mai.. mai.. wo.. mujhe pata hi nehi chala kab aankh lag gayi.. aur mai samjh hi nehi paya

Abhijeet(finished his sentence): ki yeh pillow nehi mera kandh aur haat hai..

Daya(looked down): I'm soory sir..

Abhijeet: haa. bohot ho gaya sorry bol na.. lights on karo.. Daya did so..

Abhijeet: oh my god.. 7 baj raha hai.. mai chalta hu..

Daya: aare rukiye sir..

Abhijeet: aab kya dinner karwane ka bhi plane hai.. ahar aisa hai.. to tumhe bata du.. mera pet bhara hau hai.. ami dinner nehi karunga.. mai chalta hu..

Daya: achhaaa. thik hai sir.. par aapko mai le kar aaya hu.. mai hi aapko ghar tak chor dunga.. coffee pi jiye usse pehele.. Abhijeet did not protest.. Daya made

coffee.. they both enjoyed.. after that they came to Abhijeet's house..

Daya: bye sir.. good night..

Abhjeet(while getting down from the car): yes... good night.. he was going to enter.. but turned back.. and came near to the car..

Abhijeet: thanks Daya..

Daya: aare nehi.. yeh to bas.. but Abhijeet made him stop by saying..

Abhijeet: for being with me.. saying this he entered into his house.. Daya was shocked.. he was really shocked.. then smiled broadly.. and said "thank you sir..

for being with ME..".. and he moved from there..

FRIENDS.. HO GAYA.. YEH CHAPTER KHATAM.. HOW'S IT? TELL ME.. AND PLEASEEEEEEE DO REVIEW...

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ARTANISH, NAVYA DIDI, SRIJA, GUEST, PALAK, GUEST, SAAKSHI, GD (AAP NE MUJHE MUSIBAAT MEIN DAL DIA.. AAB AGAR MAIN

AAPKO ANSWER DEDU.. TO STORY KA KYA FAIDA ?:( ), GUEST (THANK U FOR WHAT DEAR? :)), JANNTFAIRY, LOVEABHI, RUKMANI, NANDITA, BHUMI, NAINA, NAZ

(HEHE.. AISA HAIN? :D :P) FOR SUPPORTING ME..

THE STORY:

Daya came back after escorting Abhijeet.. he got a call..

Daya: yes sir...

Acp sir: naraz ho na mujhse..

Daya: nehi sir.. yeh kya bol rehe hai app.. aapse narz.. aur4 mai... aap Acp sir hai sir..

Acp sir: hmm.. samjh gaya.. bohot naraz ho..

Daya: nehi sir...

Acp sir: dekho Daya.. Abhijeet aisa kuch nehi kar sakta yeh baat jaise tum mante ho.. mai bhi manta hu.. aur team ke har ek officer mante hai..

Daya: to fir aapne Abhijeet sir ko ghar kyu bejh dia sir?

Acp sir(hesitatingly): sabke sawal o se bachane ke liye...

Daya: kiske sawal sir?

Acp sir: team member ke..

Daya: abhi abhi aapne kaha ki sab mante hai ki Abhijeet sir aisa nehi kar sakte.. aur rahi media ki baat.. to Abhijeet sir ko ghar mei bithake aap unko chup kara

sakte hai? apko lagta hai aisa? sir un logo ka kaam hai.. news cover karna.. aur agar unhe itni bari news pata chal gaya na ki cid inspector pe unhi ka team

member shaq kar rehe hai to.. aap samjh rehe hai.. I think aap yeh baat samjhte hai.. to fir baat kya hai sir?

Acp sir: Daya.. mai.. actually tab mujhe wo sab sunke.. dimag ghum gaya tha mera.. aur upar se Abhijeet ka wo khamoshi.. mujhe pata nehi kyu bohot gussa

aagaya.. haa.. mai janta hu.. yeh bohot hi lame excuse hai.. par..

Daya(softly): mai samjhta hu sir.. aurkoi samjhe yah na samjhe.. mai samjhta hu.. aur mujhe yakeen hai.. Abhijeet sir bhi samjhenge..

Acp sir: Daya.. mujhe Abhijeet ko call karne se bhi hichkhichahat ho rahi hai.. pata nehi wo kaise react karega..

Daya: reaction less reaction dega sir..

Acp sir(laughed lightly): haa.. wohi aur takleef dega.. achha tum batao kya pata chala us Raghu ke bare mei..

Daya(shocked): jee? wo mai to..

Acp sir: dekho Daya aab tum mujhe yeh mat sunao ki tum chup chap baithe ho.. kuch bhi investigate kiye bina.. aab batao kya haat laga hai..

Daya(shyly): sir.. mai to bas.. (seriously) sir aapko yeh baat sunke dhakka lagega ki yeh Raghu hai kaun..

Acp sir: kaun hai?

Daya: sir yeh Abhijeet sir ka khabri tha sir..

Acp sir: what?

Daya: yes sir.. aur ise Abhijeet sir ke accident ke bare mei pata hai.. aur yeh jo address hume dia tha na.. yeh waha aapna bhai Roshan ke sath reheta hi nehi..

Roshan sach mei ek achha larka hai sir.. aur wo apne bare bhai ka chal pasand nehi karta tha to.. aapna ghar chor dia hai.. aur us jaga aake rehe raha hai..

jaha ki address Raghu ne hume bataya tha..

Acp sir: achha achha.. Daya tumne ek baat notice ki hai kya? Roshan ko jab humne pucha tha ki woh cid ko khabar kyu nehi karna chahta tha.. to usne kaha

tha ki woh cid ko khabar karne hi wala tha.. par Raghu ne to hume kuch aur hi bataya tha..

Daya: yes sir.. par ek bat hai sir.. is Raghu ko aapna bhai se sachha payar hai sir..

Acp sir: haa.. wo to hai..

Daya: aapko kya lagta hai? koi majburi hai iska..

Acp sir: haa.. ho sakta hai Daya.. itni bari baat humare samne kehena ki himmat ki hai woh.. tumhara thappad khane ki baad bhi wohi bolta gaya... Daya

embarrassed.. achha to yeh Raghu reheta kaha pe hai yeh too Roshan se hi pata chal jayega..

Daya: nehi sir..

Acp sir: nehi? tumne Roshan se baat ki hai kya?

Daya: nehi mai Roshan se baat to nehi kia par mera ek informer ne kaha hai ki jis ghar mei woh dono rehete the.. Roshan ke ghar chorne ke baad Raghu bhi

woh ghar chor dia hai.. aab yeh pata lagana hoga ki yeh Raghu aab reheta kaha pe hai.. kaam chal raha hai sir.. jald hi pata lag jayega..

Acp sir: par Daya.. woh to sach kehene ke liye taiyaar hi nehi hai..

Daya: ungli tedhi karni paregi sir.. aapne bhai se behad payar hai iska..

Acp sir(taking a deep breath): hmm.. ok..

Daya: sir.. kya aap...

Acp sir: abhi nehi Daya.. use begunah sabit kar lu.. fir mafi bhi mang lunga.. par ek baat hai..

Daya: kya baat hai sir?

Acp sir: maine kaha use begunah sabit kar lu..par yeh kaam to tum hi karoge.. to mera kya hoga?

Daya(shyly): aare sir.. yeh aap kya bol rehe hai?

Acp sir(laughed a bit): ok Daya.. tum kaam chalao.. hum bhi hai tumhare sath.. mai bhi dekhta hu is Raghu ka pata kahase milta hai..

Daya: ok sir.. good night..

Acp sir: yah good night.. take care.. the line cut.. Daya smiled a bit.. and went to sleep..

Nexy day.. they were busy with their usual cases.. at night they were to move to their respective homes..

Acp sir: Daya:

Daya: yes sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet ko de dena.. kehena complete kar de...

Daya smiled broadly with "yes sir".. saying this he also moved out..

Acp sir(to himself): kuch to hai in dono ka.. he smiled..

Here in Abhijeet's house.. Daya rang the bell.. Abhijeet opened the door..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum itni raat ko?

Daya: haa.. kya mai andar aa sakta hu?

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. aao.. Daya entered.. Abhijeet closed the door.. haa.. batao.. kya baat hai?

Daya(giving him the file): sir.. yeh files complete karni hai aapko..

Abhijeet(confused): mujhe..

Daya(smiling): haa sir.. Acp sir ne kaha hai.. aapko hi complete karni hai..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ne kaha hai yah...

Daya: nehi nehi sir.. sach mei Acp sir ne hi kaha hai..

Abhijeet: unhone mujhe to nehi kaha..

Daya's smile vanished.. Abhijeet changed the topic..

Abhijeet: Daya ek favour karo please.. yeh files upar kamre mei rakhhe aao please..

Daya: yes sir.. he went upstairs.. after sometime he came back.. while coming his heard Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek kaam karo..

Daya(looking at him): jee sir.. boooo.. he missed a step and fell down.. an 'ahhh.. maa' sound escaped from his mouth.. immdietely Abhijeet came near to him..

Abhijeet(helping him in standing ): Daya.. daya thik ho tum.. dekhhe chala kara karo yaar.. jyada lagi kya..

Daya: nehi .. mai thik hu sir.. ahhh..

Abhijeet: kya thik hu sir.. thik se khare nehi ho pa rehe ho.. lagta hai moch aa gaya hai.. Abhijeet held him by his waist.. and took Daya's hand on his shoulder..

chalo.. aaram se.. aaram se..

Abhijeet lay him down on the bed.

Abhijeet: tum upar to nehi ja sakte is haal mei.. yehi laite raho..

Daya sat on the bed..

Daya: sir aap pareshan mat hoyiye.. mai thik hu.. mai aab chalta hu sir.. he got up from the bed.. Abhijeet didn't protest.. Daya was going to fall.. Abhijeet

grabbed him..

Abhijeet: ho gayi tassalli.. aab chup chap baitho yaha.. meri pareshani mat barao.. samjhe..Daya sat silently.. yeh bhi gaya..

Daya: haa?

Abhijeet: khana.. jal gaya hai.. aab bahar se mangwana parega.. Daya was going to say something.. abb tum kuch na bolo to hi beheter hai.. aab doctor ke

pas jana hai.. ok.. khana order karne ki jaroorat nehi hai.. aate samay le lunga..

Daya: nehi doctor ke pas nehi jana hai.. Abhijeet looked at him angrily.. Daya kept quite.. they both went to a doctor.. doctor assured them saying.. nothing

serious.. they came back after taking some medicines and food..

Daya: sir aap mujhe ghar tak chor denge please..

Abhijeet: haa.. Daya smiled.. and sat after closing eyes .. he opened his eyes... as the car stopped..

Daya: sir yeh..!

Abhijeet: ghar chorne ko kaha tumne..

Daya: lekin yeh to ...

Abhijeet: mera ghar hai.. mai tumhe is hal mei akela nehi chor sakta samjhe.. kisi chis ki jaroorat pare to dega kaun? (thinking) bahadur sanjhta hai khudko..

ghar jana hai shab ko.. yaha nehi rehe sakta? huh.. darta hoga mujhse.. achha hi hai.. par lagta to nehi hai.. offo.. kya karu mai is ka.. he came out from the

car.. and helped

Daya to come out..

they finished their dinner in silence.. Daya did not say anything.. as he knew that would be useless to say anything.. or he was feeling a sooth in that concern..

in that care.. Daya lay down in the.. and after sometime he slept off.. with acute smile on lips..

After sometime Abhijeet came to this room slowly and silently.. and smiled..

Abhijeet(thinking): yeh larka itna cute hai.. pehele maloom nehi tha mujhe.. he stared at him for some moment... he smiled.. and turned to come out.. he heard

a moaning sound.. it was coming from Daya's mouth.. Abhijeet almost ran to him.. sat beside him.. and kept his hand on his forehead unintentionally..

Abhijeet: dard.. dard.. ho raha hai Daya.. haa?

Daya opened his eyes slowly.. looked at him and sat up with a jerk..

Daya: sir aap.. mai.. kuch.. sorry.. mai..

Abhijeet: shant ho jao Daya.. kuch nehi hua hai.. tumne kuch nehi kia.. dard ho raha hai tumhe payer mei.. haa?

Daya nodded in no.. though the pain was clearly seen on his face.. Abhijeet sighed.. he gave him a tablet..

Abhijeet: lo.. yeh kha lo.. dard kam hoga.. aur tum so bhi paoge.. haa.. aapna ghar chor kar kisi aur ke ghar mei sona pasandnehi hai to.. baat kuch aur hai.. he

expected tha Daya would give him a shy look.. even he said so intentionally.. as he really liked to see that.. but only pain was there on his face.. Daya took the

tablet..

Daya: aap soye nehi sir? aur aap yaha..

Abhijeet: aaa.. wo.. wo.. mai pani.. pani lene aaya tha.. to check karne aaya tha. ki tumhe pani ki jaroorat hai yeh nehi.. thik hai tum so jao.. mai bhi sone jata

hu.. he instantly moved out.. Daya smiled.. and lay down..

FREINDS.. HOW'S IT? TELL ME HAA.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO GUEST, ARTANISH, SAAKSHI, NAZ (HAHAHA.. :D), NAVYA DIDI, LOVEABHI, GUEST, KHALSA (I WAS MISSING YOUR REVIEW), R AND R (I

AM SORRY.. IS BAAR LATE NEHI HUA NA.. TO NARZGI KHATAM NA? ), NITU, JYOTI (HAHA.. VERY NAUGHTY :P), PRIYA, NANDITA (WE ARE REALLY ENJOYING NA? ),

GUEST, BHUMI, AASHIS'S HONE40 (YES DEAR.. I TOO MISSED YOU A LOT.. AND NOW I AM VERY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BACK.. AND BELATED HAPPY

MAKARSANKRANTI.. :).. I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR NEXT REVIEW:)), JANNATFAIRY, SRIJA, FAD.. FOR REVIEWING...

BAKI SAB? KAHA HO? REVIEW KARO JALDI JALDI.. I'LL WAIT.. :)

THE STORY:

Morning arose.. duo woke up..

Abhijeet(while coming downstairs.. seeing Daya coming out from guest room): aare Daya.. tum uth geye.. good morning.. tabiyat kaisi hai aab?

Daya: haa sir.. uth gaya mai.. good morning.. aur mai bilkul thik hu sir..

Abhijeet: hmm.. abhi chalne mei thori takleef hogi.. thik ho jayega.. Daya nodded.. just the the bell rang..

Abhijeet(annoyed): lo aa gaya.. aaj doodh tum pioge samjhe.. huh.. he opened the door after taking a bowl..

Daya: liyiye sir.. mai garam kar deta hu..

Abhijeet: koi jaroorta nehi.. chuchap baitho.. he went to kitchen.. after sometime..

Abhijeet: lo..

Daya: sir mai.. mai nehi sir.. yeh aapke liye hai.. please.. aisa mat kariye... aap pi lijiye.. sir yeh aapke liye bohot jaroori hai sir.. aap pi lijiye..

Abhijeet: ho gaya? Daya looked down.. mere liye bhi hai.. pura tumhe nehi dia.. chalo phataphat pi lo.. Daya obeyed..

Daya: ok sir.. mai chalta hu.. ghar bhi jana hai..

Abhijeet: chalo mai tumhe chor deta hu..

Daya: nehi sir.. I'll manage..

Abhijeet: sure?

Daya: yes sir.. he was to move out..

Abhijeet: ek minute Daya... wo files complete ho gaya hai. leke jaoge please?

Daya: complete ho gaya!

Abhijeet: haa.. kyu? nehi hona tha?

Daya(embarrassed): nehi sir... wo actually.. mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nehi hai file works.. isiliye bola..

Abhijeet laughed.. seeing that Daya also smiled and sighed in relaxment..

Abhijeet: par Daya.. amine to tumhe kabhi late submission karte hue nehi dekha..

Daya: Acp sir.. mujhe jyada time dete hai sir.. both shared a light laugh..

Abhijeet gave him the files.. Daya taking that moved out..

IN BUREAU..

Acp sir was discussing about a case.. Daya's cell rang..

Daya: excuse me sir.. Acp sir nodded.. he moved a bit distance..

Daya: pakki khabar hai na?

ok thik hai..

haa.. haa.. mai dekhta hu..

he came near to Acp sir..

Acp sir: haa.. Daya.. Raghu ke bare mei kuch pata chala?

Daya: haa sir.. mai jau..

Acp sir: haa.. sath mei Sudhakar ko bhi leke jao..

Daya: nei sir.. mai chala jata hu.. current case ke liye yaha pe Sudharkar ko yaha rehena chahiye na sir..

Acp sir: wo to tumhara bhi jaroorat hai.. par tumhe mai kisi bhi hal mei rokunga nehi.. tum jao..

Daya(smiled): ok sir..

IT WAS 9:55 p.m..Daya came to Abhijeet's home.. Abhijeet opened the door..

Daya: sorry sir.. thora late ho gaya.. aapne dinner to kia na? medicines le li? mai wo...

Abhijeet: tum har roj aate h kyu ho?

Daya confused..

Daya: jee?

Abhijeet: maine kaha.. har roj kyu aate ho tum? mai khudka khayal rakh sakta hu.. khana khud ke hato kha sakta hu.. medicine bhi le sakta hu..

Daya: mai to bas...

Abhijeet: kya mai to bas?.. kya dekhne aate ho? yeh aadmi mara ki nehi.. (Daya shocked.. was going to say something.. but stopped) aur agar jinda hai toitna

sab kuch hone baad bhi kaise jainda hai.. aapne maa ko khane ke baad bhi..

Daya(shouted): stop it sir.. kya kya bole ja rehe hai aap ha? aapko mera aana pasand nehi hai.. sidhe sidhe kyu nehi bol dia.. nehi aata mai.. par yeh sab

bolne ki kya jaroorat?

Abhijeet: bola to.. kitni baar to bola.. ki maat aaya karo.. par tu sunte kaha ho?

Daya: haa..s ahi kaha aapne.. mai sunta kaha hu? thik hai.. ja raha hu mai.. aab nehi aaunga.. bye.. he was taking small steps.. when he was at the door step

he felt a tight grip..he turned..

Abhijeet(teary tone): koi nehi hai.. aab tum bhi jaoge? saying this he hugged Daya tightly.. at first Daya did not understand anything.. but after few seconds he

also hugged him back.. at this Abhijeet's grip became tightened.. now he was crying with voice.. Daya stared rubbing his back.. he didn't speak a single word..

he felt that something was wrong with Abhijeet.. but he could not understand that the matter was so serious..

After some time Abhijeet calm down.. Daya separated him.. Abhijeet wiped his own tears.. Daya took him to his room.. sat him down.. and gave him a glass of

water.. Abhijeet drank it withput a word..

Daya moved out.. came back after sometime.. he put the plate in front of Abhijeet.. Abhijeet nodded in no like a small child.. Daya smiled a bit.. sat beside him

on the bed.. and made a bite and kept it in front of Abhijeet's mouth.. Abhijeet turned his face other side.. Daya sighed.. he put the plate on the table.. turned

his face towards him.. and fed him.. a tear drop fell down from Abhijeet's eyes..

Abhijeet: tum to ja rehe the na.. to aab kyu ruke?

Daya: mai mera kaam adhura nehi chrat kabhi bhi..

Abhijeet: mujhe khilan tumhara kaam hai?

Daya: kuch aise hi samjhiye..

Abhijeet: to fir tum jao.. mai tumhe chutti de dia..

Daya(smiled): mujhe chutti ki jaroorat nehi hai aisi kaam se.. Abhijeet stopped.. Daya fed him the whole dinner.. he went to kitchen to put the plate.. came

back.. gave him medicine..

Abhijeet: mujhe nehi lena..

Daya(with deep voice): sir..

Abhijeet took that.. Daya sighed and sat on the floor on his knees just in front of Abhijeet..

Daya: aapko kisne yeh sab kaha hai?

Abhijeet(shocked): kaun? koi.. koi nehi.. koi bhi to nehi..

Daya: kisi ne to kaha hai.. nehi to mera Abhijeet sir aise nehi bolte.. Abhijeet was amazwd with that 'mera Abhijeet sir'..

Abhijeet: galat to nehi kaha na?

Daya:hmm.. iske matlab kisi ne to kaha hai.. Abhijeet looked down.. haa.. sahi kaha aapne.. galat kaha nehi hai.. jisne bhi aapse yeh sab kaha hai na.. wo

khud hi galat hai.. soch galat hai.. dimag ke andar sab kuch bigra hua hai lagta hai..

Abhijeet smiled a littttle bit..

Daya(smiled): aab batayiye kisne kaha hai?

Abhijeet: wo.. pas wali ghar mei jo old lady rehete hai na.. Ryan ke dadi.. usne..

Daya: achha.. mai kal unde daant dunga..

Abhijeet: kya?!

Daya: mera matlab.. mai mana kar dunga.. ki woh ahinda yeh sab na bole..

Abhijeet: kya faida..

Daya: haa.. sirf bolne se kaam nehi chalega.. unhe samjhana hoga.. ok.. thik hai mai Ryan ke paents se baat karunga.. wo log bohot samjdar hai.. woh

samjhyenge unhe..

Abhijeet: rehene do Daya..

Daya: nehi sir.. unhe samjhna hoga ki unohone jo bi kaha hai.. wo galat hai.. wo thora puarane jamane ka hai.. is liye yeh sab bolte hai.. par unhe samjhna

hoga na.. ki yeh sab thik nehi hai.. unhe bohot payar se.. bohot izzzat se yeh samjhana hoga.. mai bol dunga Ryan ke parents ko..

Daya: achhaa.. aab so jiye aab.. bohot bate kar liye.. aab so jaiye.. na jane.. kab se yeh sab sochke aap pareshan ho rehe hai.. ek baat dhyan mei rakhiye sir.

maa jee ke maut ke jimmeder aap nehi hai.. halat aur waqt ne humse maa jee ko chin lia hia... par wo jaha bhi hai.. aapko dekh sakte hai.. agar wo dekhenge

ki aap aisa pareshan ho rehe hai.. to unhe bhi to dukh hoga.. hai na?

Abhijeet stared at himm "haa.. hoga to"..

Daya: to aap bilkul pareshan maat hona.. thik hai.. aab so jaiye.. he laid him down.. and patted his head..

Abhijeet closed his eyes.. Daya sighed.. Abhijeet opened his eyes agian..

Daya: kya hua?

Abhjeet: tum...?

Daya: yeh pe hu.. nehi ja raha hu mai.. aap so jaiye.. Abhijeet smiled and closed his eyes.. and soon drifted into sleep..

Daya(thinking): Acp sir ko call kana hai.. he caled him after coming out from the room..

Acp sir: haa Daya.. kya ata chala?

Daya: sir.. I am sorry sir.. maine socha tha ki use aaj hi pakar lunga.. par haat se nikal gaya sir..

Acp sir: thik hai koi baat nehi.. kab tak bhagega?

Daya: sir.. woh Vidyanagar mei ek chota ghar mei rehe raha hai.. mai aaj uska picha kar raha tha.. parrr..

Acp sir: par?

Daya: sr waha.. kuch badmasho ne ek larkiko cher raha tha.. to use bachane gaya to.. wo haat se nikla gaya..

Acp sir: ok Daya.. koi baat nehi.. hum kal hi use pakar lenge.. tum kal jaldi aa jana thora..

Daya: yes sir mai.. yaha se nikal ke ghar jaunga.. fir bureau.. mai near about 8:30 baje pauch jaunga..

Acp sir: yaha se nikal ke? kaha se nikal ke? kaha ho tum?

Daya: aaa.. wo mai.

Acp sir(smiled): Abhijeet so gaya hai?

Daya(smiled shyly): jee sir..

Acp sir: aab tum bhi jaga dhundke so jao.. aur haa.. dinner kar lena.. senior ke ghar se khana leke khane mei sharmana maat.. and it's an order.. good night..

call cut..

Daya was going to say something.. but couldn't.. he smiled.. and then went to kitchen.. made noodles.. ate.. and then slept on sofa..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.. SILENT READERS.. DO REVIEW PLEASE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NAVYA DIDI, SRIJA, GUEST, JANNTFAIRY, DEEPIKA, RUKMANI, NANDITA, KHUSHI, ARTANISH, PRIYA, NAINA, GD, BHUMI, GUEST, SHZK, NAZ..

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME.. KEEP SUPPORTING ME LIKE THIS..

MY OTHER FRIENDS.. DO REVIEW PLEASE.. :)

THE STORY:

Next morning.. Abhijeet woke up.. came to the dinning after freshening up.. he saw Daya was in kitchen talking to someone.. he thought.. it might be his

informer's call.. but hearing the conversation.. he got to know.. Daya was talking to his friend..

Daya: aare nehi.. mai ghar mei nehi hu..

nehi nehi.. mai mubai mei hi hu.. par ghar mei nehi hu.. yeh batao tum kyu aaye the mere ghar? koi kaam tha kya?

nehi nehi.. of course tum bina kaam ke bhi aa sakte ho... he laughed..

mai.. wo.. wo.. mere senior ke ghar mei thehra hu..

aaa.. unki tabiyat thora kharab ho gaya hai yaar.. isiliye..

nehi.. actually wo yaha akele hi rehete hai..

haa.. janta hu yaar.. aise unke ghar rukna achhi baat nehi hai.. mujhe bhi uncomfortable feel hota hai.. par kya karu? (Abhijeet looked at him)

achha baba thik hai.. mai ek case ko le kar bohot busy hu.. jabhi yeh case khatam hogi na.. usi din tere ghar chala jaunga.. aur 2- 4 tere ghar mei hi reh lunga..

thik hai?

promise baba promise.. aur tum to jante ho na.. mai agar promise karta hu to heart and soul try karta hu use rakhne ka.. mai jaroor jaunga.. aur rukunga bhi..

thik hai?

ok ok bye.. he disconnect the call..

Abhijeet(to himself): itna bhi kya baat kar raha hai aapne dost ke sath ki mai aaya hu.. aur yeh dekha tah nehi mujhe.. pata bhi na chala use.. aapne dost ka

phone ake mujhe ignore kar raha hai.. huh.. haa.. senior ke ghar mei kyu rukega.. aapne dost ke ghar mei ruk sakta hai.. huh... achha agar mai iska.. his

thought disturbed by the call

of Daya..

Daya: aare sir aap uth gaye? maine breakfast bana dia hai.. aap kha lijiyega..

Abhijeet: tum?

Daya: sir aaj mujhe jaldi bureau jana hai.. to mai.. aaj nasta nehi kar paunga..

Abhijeet:ok..

Daya(sensing something): sir aap kuch kehenge?

Abhijeet: haa? haa.. wo mai keh raha tha ki... aa.. tum aapne dost se baat kar rehe the?

Daya(smiled): haa sir.. aare dekhiye na.. kabse mujhe bol raha hai uske ghar jake kuch din rehene ke liye.. par kaam ki itni pressure hai ki mai ja nehi para hu..

Abhijeet: tum aapne dost ke ghar jake reh sakte ho? tumhe uneasy feel nehi hoti?

Daya(smiled): nehi sir.. woh mera dost hai na..to..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. tumahre dost ka naam kya hai?

Daya: Anirvaan.. mai use Ani bolta hu..

Abhijeet: wo achha.. Daya tum mujhe.. but he could not finish his sentence..

Daya: excuse me sir.. Acp sir ka call aa raha hai.. he attended the call... after finishing the call he came to Abhijeet..

Daya: sir.. mujhe abhi jana hoga.. bye.. aap nasta kar lena..

Abhijeet: sham ko aaoge na?

Daya: jinda rahunga to jaroor aaunga sir.. laughed lightly..

Abhijeet(irritate): bohot jyada bakwas karte ho tum..

Daya: bye sir.. he moved out.. but stopped at the main door.. turned back.. sham ko aake aapke baat sununga sir.. tab batana.. bye..

Abhijeet(smiled): bye.. Daya moved out..

IN BUREAU:

Daya: good morning everyone.. good morning sir..

Acp sir: yes morning.. achha.. aaj ek naya officer join karne wala hai.. Vivek.. woh kabhi bhi aatA hi hoga.. tum use thora dekh lena.. naya hai.. kuch help

chahiye hai to.. tum..

Daya: ok sir.. you don't worry..

in the mean time Vivek entered..

Vivek: Sub inspector Vivek reporting sir..

Acp sir: yes welcome Vivek.. aao mai introduce karwa deta hu tumhara sab ke sath..

Vivek: jaroorat nehi hai sir.. mai to sabko pehchanta hu.. bas janna baki hai..

Daya: very interesting.. Vivek smiled..

Acp sir: achha Fredricks.. tum Vivek ko le jao.. Freddy nodded.. and went with Vivek..

Here Daya: sir.. Raghu ko aaj hi utha lete hai..

Acp sir: ok fine.. par woh milega kab?

Daya: sir mai mera ek informer ko bata dia hai.. woh kuch karke use aaj uske ghar se nikal nehi dega..

Acp sir: very good.. ek kaam karo.. tum Vivek ko sath le jao.. tumhare under rehega to achhe se trained ho jayega.

Daya: sir aaj hi aaya hai.. aaj hi le jau?

Acp sir: haa.. use bhi to sab sikhna hai na.. aur aaj jyada problem nehi hoga.. kyuki yeh chaotamota Raghu jyada kuch kar nehi payega tumhare samne..

Daya(smiled): ok sir.. he moved out taking Vivek with him..

to catch Raghu was Baye haat ka khel for Daya.. they reached bureau.. just then Daya got a call...

Daya(tensed): ok ok .. mai pauchta hu.. aap please wohi pe rukiye..

Daya turned to Vivek..

Daya: Vivek.. tum ise aandar le jao.. Acp sir ne iska khatirdari ki har intezam karke hi rakha hai.. mujhe abhi jana hia.. ek emergency aa gaya hai..

Vivek: aap befikar rahiye sir.. mai bohot payar se ise Acp sir ke aps leke jata hu.. he got down from the car with Raghu..

Daya: Acp sir ko bata dena ki maine unke sath baad mei contact kar lunga..

Vivek: ok sir..

he entered..

Vivek: sir.. yeh raha aapka mehman..

Acp sir: aare.. ayiye aayiye Raghu jee.. aayiye.. Freddy.. ise guest room leke jao..

Freddy: yes sir..

Raghu(laughed): kuch nehi kar sakte tum log mere.. na mera.. na uska..

Acp sir: uska? uska kiska? bol..

Raghu(laughed): nehi batunga.. kabhi nehi bataunga.. laughed again..

Acp sir's anger raised at the highest peak.. Freddy took him to interogation room..

Vivek: sir.. Daya sir ne kaha ki unhe ek jaroori kaam ke liye jana hai.. woh aapko baad mei contact kar lenge..

Acp sir: aisa bhi kya kaam jo mujhe bina bataye hi chala gaya.. (taking breath).. hmm.. hoga.. kuch jaroori kaam.. tabhi gaya hoga..

It was evening.. late evening.. but Raghu did not speak a single word.. he just continued his laughing...

Acp sir was very much irritated..

Acp sir: yeh mar jayega.. fir bhi muh nehi kholega.. aur yeh Daya kaha reh gaya? woh hota to aapne tarike se kuch kar sakta tha.. Fredricks phone lagao use..

Freddy: jee sir.. but his phone was coming not reachable.. sir Daya sir ka phone to not reachable aa raha hai..

Acp sir: kya? not reachable.. thik hai.. mai ek baar try karta hu.. he took his phone to dial daya's number.. but Abhijeet's number flashed on the screen..

Acp sir: my god!.. Abhijeet kyu phone kar raha hai? aab mai bolunga kya usse.. the call cut.. oh.. shukar hai.. cut gaya.. after some moment it started ringing

again..

Acp sir: firse..

Freddy: utha lijiye sir.. Abhijeet sir hi to hai..

Acp sir looked at Freddy.. and picked up the call..

Acp sir: haa..

Abhijeet(hurriedly): sorry sir.. aapko disturb karna nehi chata tha.. par..

Acp sir(cutting him.. softly): nehi nehi disturb kis baat ki Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: sir.. Daya mera.. he realized that he was perhaps over reacting.. and it might be taken as odd by Acp sir..

Abhijeet: aaa.. wo.. actually.. Daya..

Acp sir: Daya ko tumne phone kia tha?

Abhijeet: haa.. kayi bar.. par wo mera phone nehi utha raha tha.. aur aab not reachable aa raha hai.. mai yeh puchne ke liye aapko phone kia ki woh phone

kyu nehi utha raha hai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. wo..

Abhijeet felt a fear with this tone of Acp sir..

Abhijeet: kya hua sir? Daya?

Acp sir: Abhijeet dekho tum tension mat karo.. hum...

Abhijeet: Daya kaha hai?

Acp sir: aaa.. wo.. Daya hai.. Daya..

Abhijeet: maine pucha kaha hai wo?

Acp sir: actually Daya ko ek kaam se maine hi bahar bejha hai.. but he got no reply from opposite.. Acp sir understood that it was useless to say a lie to this

sharp cis officer.. he gave up..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya subha.. Raghu ko pakar ne gaya tha..

Abhijeet( shocked): Raghu!.. wohi Raghu.. jo..

Acp sir: haa.. wohi Raghu.. humare ek new officer uske sath tha.. wo buraeu parking mei aake Vivek.. new officer.. use kaha ki kuch jaroori kaam aa gaya hai..

use jana hai.. aur wo chala gaya.. aaur abhi tak lauta nehi.. aur phone bhi nehi lag raha hai.. par Abhijee tum tension na karo.. hum jaldi hi Daya se contact

karne ki kaushish kar rehe hai.. please.. tum pa.. hello.. hello Abhijeet.. hello..

Asha: kya hua sir?

Acp sir: phone kat dia usne.. na jane kya kya soch raha hai..

Here Abhijeet was thinking what Daya said in morning..

** jinda rahunga to jaroor aaunga sir..**

**sham ko aake aapke baat sununga sir..**

Abhijeet: nehi nehi.. yeh mai kya soch raha hu.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. Daya.. aise kaise.. abhi to use mujhe Abhijeet keheke bulana baki hi reh gaya.. aise kaise..

mai yeh sab kya soch raha hu.. he closed his eyes.. a water drop fall down..

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai? aasu? mai ro raha hu? par kyu? Acp sir bhi ro rehe hai kya? Fredricks, Asha, Sudhakar.. sab ro rehe hai kya? mai ro kyu raha hu? woh

thori na mera koi aapna hai? nehi nehi.. mai ro nehi raha hu.. kuch chala gaya hoga aankh mei.. haa.. aisa hi hoag.. (he stopped for a while) par agar Daya...

he stopped thinking..

SO FRIENDS.. HOW IS IT? TELL ME THROUGH REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO GD(TO KNOW WHERE BHAI IS.. YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND KEEP READING.. :)), SHRESTHA, SRIJA, GUEST, ARTANISH, JANNATFAIRY, R

AND R, JYOTI, DA95, DEEPIKA, PALAK, NANDITA, NAVYA DIDI, RUKMANI, GUEST, NAINA, PRIYA, NAZ (TENSION MAT LE YAAR.. BAS PARTE REH TU.. :D, AUR HAA HAA

SAMJH GAYI MAIN.. :P), BHUMI, GUEST, FAD(IT'S OK.. BUT I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW.. :)) FOR SUPPORTING ME..

THE STORY:

Night passed with tension, scare and all.. morning arose.. all the team member were at bureau at the night...

Morning.. 7 am.. Bureau gate got opened.. Acp sir who was in his cabin. came out with surprise..

Acp sir: Abhijeet tum!

Abhijeet: Daya ka kuch pata chala?

Acp sir(down head): abhi tak to nehi.. hum ne Daya ka phone trace kia.. par wo phone ek auto driver ke pas tha.. par uska irada bura nehi tha.. usne hume

kaha ki subha hote hi woh phone police station de aata.. use dekh kar hume nehi laga ki woh jhut bol raha tha.. aur wo bechara ghabra gaya tha.. samjh hi

nehi paya phone receive karna chahiye yah nehi.. usne kaha ki yeh phone use raste mei para mila.. jaha se use yeh phone mila tha hum waha par geye.. par

hum kuch bhi nehi mila.. (looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet.. kaushish jari hai.. Daya ko hum bohot jald dhundh lenge.. bohot jald ajayega wo wapas..

Abhijeet: Raghu?

Acp sir: usne abhi tak muh nehi khola.. Daya ka is tarha se gayeb ho jane ke piche Raghu ka hi haat hai.. yeh baat to pakki hai..

Abhijeet: sir.. aapne mujhe abhi tak suspend to nehi kia hai na?

Acp sir(shocked): suspend!.. nehi Abhijeet.. nehi.. mai tumhe.. dekho tum mujhe galat mat samjho.. haa.. mai manta hu ki agar tum mujhse naraz ho bhi.. to wo

jayez hai.. par.. he was cut..

Abhijeet: that means I am not a suspended officer.. right?

Acp sir: yes of course Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: to mai iss case ka investigate karunga.. Daya ko dhundna mera kaam hai..

Acp sir and all became happy hearing this determined tone..

Acp sir: sure..

Abhijeet: mai Raghu se baat karna chahta hu..

Acp sir: Abhijeet Raghu se baat karne ka koi faida nehi hai.. wo muh nehi kholega.. use kuch aur tarike se ... he stopped thinking something.. and then ordered

Sudhakar to bring Raghu.. Sudhakar le aao humare mehman ko.. aab tak use humari khatirdari ke tarika achha nehi lag raha tha.. aab lagega jaroor..

Sudhakar nodded and went to bring Raghu.. he brought him in front of Acp sir and Abhijeet and all other team member as well..

Acp sir: aao Raghu aao.. kaise ho?

Raghu: bohot achha hu..

Acp sir: hmm.. achha suno.. socha ki tumhe tumhara bhai ke sath milwata hu.. wo sunke khush ho jayega aapne bhai ka kaarnama.. hai na.. Vivek.. jao.. iska

bhai leke aao.. Freddy tum bhi jao..

Raghu's facial expression changed..

Raghu(folding hands): nehi shab nehi.. Roshan ko kuch mat boliye.. use maat boliye yeh sab.. woh mujhse naraz hai.. fir to nafrat karne lagega..

Acp sir: tum ho hi nafrat ke layek..

Raghu: nehi shab.. aapke aage haat jorta hu ma.. aisa mat kijiye.. mai mar jaunga.. thik hai aap log mujhe mar dalo.. par bhai ko batana mat..

Acp sir: to fir sab kuch sach sach bata.. (shouting) bata..

Raghu: batata hu shab.. batata hu.. shab.. jiske maut ke bare mei maine aapko kaha tha.. woh.. woh Abhijeet shab ka khabri tha.. par gaddar tha.. mai.. mai

bhi Abhijeet shabka khabri tha..

Acp sir: tum bhi gaddar the hai na? aage batao..

Raghu: uska naam jitu tha.. Raka tha uska Dushman.. ek din kisi baat pe dono ke bich jhagra ho gaya..

Acp sir: kis baat pe?

Raghu: nehi maloom.. sachhi nehi maloom.. mai sirf dur se dekh raha tha.. achanaq se Raka ne Jitu ka gala daba dia.. aur tab tak nehi chora jab tak wo mar na

jaye.. mai yeh dekh kar bohot ghabra gaya tha.. mai waha se bhag raha tha.. par jab mai daurne ja raha tha.. ek drum gir gaya dhakka lagne ki waja se.. Raka

aur uske aadmio ne mujhe dekh lia tha.. usne mujhe pakar lia.. aur kaha ki agar maine kisi ko kuch bataya to wo mujhe janse mar dega.. par wo log pata nehi

kyu mujhe chor dia..

Acp sir: mujrim koi na koi galti karta hi hai..

Raghu: humhe pata chala ki Abhijeet shab ka accident ho gaya hai.. aur woh aapna yaadash kho baitha hai.. Jitu ka ek beta tha.. woh aab police ban gaya hai..

to usne aapne baap ka qatil ko dhund raha hai.. bhale hi Raka ne Jitu ki lash kahi chupa dia ho.. par sab jante hai ki Jitu maut ho gaya hai.. aur yeh ek khoon

hai.. aur iske piche Raka ka hi haat hai.. Raka ko yeh khabar lag gaya hai ki Ramesh.. Jitu ka beta is case ka chan bin kar raha hai.. to ek din wo mujhse mila..

aur kaha ki.. is khoon ka sara injaam Abhijeet shab par dal do.. taki us par shaq na jaye.. aur Abhijeet shab ki yaadash ko chuka hai.. to woh kuch kehe bhi

nehi payega.. agar mai aisa na kia to usne mere bhai ko jan se mar dalega.. (he started crying).. iske baad.. mujhe Roshan ka wo sab kaam ke bare mei pata

chal gaya.. mai chahta to police ke pas bhi ja sakta tha.. parr mai is mauke ko gawana nehi chahta tha.. yehi pe aakar Abhijeet shab ko fasana chahta tha.. aur

maine wohi kia..

Acp sir: kitna bewakoof.. kitna bewakoof ho tum aur tumhare Raka.. kya socha usne yeh sab karke woh bach jayega.. aur Abhijeet fas jayega.. sach kabhi

chupa nehi rehta.. wo samne aa hi jata hai.. aa hi jata hai.. aab is Raka ka khair nehi..

Abhijeet was silently listening to all these. now he grabbed Raghu's collar..

Abhijeet: aab bata Daya kaha hai.. aur yeh mat bolna ki tujhe pata nehi.. nehi to tu kyu.. mai bhi nehi janta mai tere sath kya karunga..

Raghu(scared): shab Daya shab to aab tak...

Abhijeet: kya?

Raghu: bahgwan ke payare ho... he got a tight slap from Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: teri himmat kaisi hui yeh sab bolne ki.. haa.. bata Daya kaha hai..

Raghu: shab.. Daya shab mere picha kar rehe the.. yeh baat mujhe pata chal gaya tha.. mujhe pata tha ki woh kyu mera picha kar rehe hai.. usne ek larke ko

unka famous jhappad mar dia tha.. kisi larki ko cher raha tha woh.. isiliye.. aur woh larka mere pas aake yeh bat bola.. aur mai tabhi samjh gaya tha ki yeh

Daya sir hi hai.. mujhe pata tha ki woh mera hi picha kar rehe the .. aur kyu kar rehe the wo bhi pata tha mujhe.. to maine jake Raka boss ko bola.. aur usne

aab Daya sir ke sath kuch na kuch to galat kar hi chuka hoga.. par mai nehi janta ki kya..

Abhijeet(again slapping him): kuch nehi janta.. kuch nehi janta tu.. janta kya hai tu haa?

Raghu: mujhe maloom hai Raka boss kaha hai..

Acp sir: kya? tujhe pata hai.. Raka kaha hai.. kaha hai Raka? jaldi bata..

He told them..

Acp sir: Vivek sketch artist ko bulao.. isse skecth banwao is Raka ka.. Raghu did so.. they without a minute loss went to catch Raka..

It was aold factory.. cid team members were spreaded.. Acp sir fired first on a goons right hand.. goons were shocked.. they also started firing.. Abhijeet

started firing and going forward.. not a single bullete was missing its specified target.. noone was died.. but all were injured such a way that they could not

attack further.. at last Abhijeet put his gun on Raka's head from behind.. as he was hidden behind a piller..

Abhijeet: bohot ho gaya.. bohot kar liaya tune..

Acp sir: haa.. thak geye hoge tumm.. chalo huamre sath tu... chay pani pialte hai hum.. they brought him to bureau after sending others to Hospital..

Raka(to Raghu): Raghu.. Raghu Raghu raghu.. isne kaha hai na mere bare mei.. maine tujhe kaha tha ki tere bhai ko maine janse mar dunga.. aab dekh kaise

marta hu mai use..

Acp sir slapped him..

Acp sir: kanoon tujhe wo mauka nehi dega samjha.. aab bata Daya ke sath kya kia hai tune..

Raka: booommm.. he started laughing... aab tak upar pauch gaya hoga.. (whispering) gari mein bomb tha.. he started laughing again..

Abhijeet(screamed): nehiiii.. jhoot.. jhoot bol raha hai tu.. he was going to hit him .. but Acp sir stopped himm and ordered others to take him and Raghu to

custody.. they followed the orders..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya bohot khush hoga.. jab use pata chaega ki tumhara ek bhi nishana mis nehi hua..

Abhijeet looked at him unbelivably...

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(teary tone): use pata to chalega na sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet!.. aisa mat bolo..

Abhijeet: sir.. agr Daya ke gari mei bomb tha.. o uska jali hui gari kahi na kahi to milegi na sir..

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet.. thik kaha tumne.. hume jaha Daya mobile mila tha waha pass mei ek khai jaisa portion hai.. sayed waha hume kuch mil jaye.. actually

baat yeh hai Abhijeet ki kuch bura hone ki darr mei hum log sayed us jaga ko thik se dekha hi nehi.. kya karu hum bhi to insan hai.. jab koi case aata hai to ek

bhi surag humse choot'ta nehi hai.. par jaha baat humari family member ki ho to... he took a deep breath.. (ordering all)chalo sab log..

they all went to that spot agian.. and this time they got the burnt car..

Abhijeet: sir.. gari hume waha mili.. us khai wala portion mei.. aur us auto driver kehe raha tha ki mobile use raste mei mila hai.. iske matlab..

all together.. iske matlab...

Acp sir(happy tone): Daya jump kar gaya tha..

Abhijeet(happy tone): yes sir.. Daya ko pata chal gaya tha.. aur woh jump kar gaya tha.. aur tabhi uska mobile phone gir gaya hoga..

Freddy: par Daya sir hai kaha?

Asha: ho sakta hai.. Raka ke log use uthake ke gaya ho..

Acp sir: nehi Ashsa.. aisa nehi hai.. kyuki Raka ke bato se yeh to saaf hai ki Raka soch raha hai ki Daya mar chuka hai.. agar Daya uske pas hota.. to uska

toning alag hota..

Vivek: sayed.. aas pass ke log unhe hospital le geye hai..

Sudhakar: haa.. ho sakta hai.. par yaha pe jyada ghar to dikhai nehi de rahi hai..

Acp sir: Sudhkar: yaha pe jyada tar track wagera hi chalta hai.. ho sakta hai unhe Daya dikh gaya jhakmi halat mei.. to woh log use hospital le geye hai..

Abhijeet: sir seher ke sare hospital mei check arenge hum.. ek bhi nehi chorenge..

Acp sir: bilkul Abhijeet.. bilkul.. chalo sab.. city hospital se shuru karte hai.. par lagta nehi ki waha hoga Daya.. agar aisa hota to hospital wale hume inform kar

dete.. (just then he got a call from unknown number..) offfo.. yeh cases bhi picha nehi chorte..( he attend the call.. and said..) kya!.. ok.. hum log abhi aate hai..

abhi.. haa.. thik hai..

FRIENDS.. CHAPTER KHATAM... AAB BATAO.. HOW'S IT? PLEASE REVIEW.. I WILL WAIT.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO JANNATFAIRY, GUEST (SOOORRRYYY), ARTANISH, SRIJA, NANDITA(HEHE), R AND R, JYOTI, ABHIJEET LOVER, DEEPIKA, NAVYA DIDI,

DA95, NAZ, SAAKSHI, RUKMANI, BHUMI, PRIYA, GUEST, FAD, NAINA FOR SUPPORTING ME..

MY OTHER FRIENDS.. DO REVIEW PLEASE..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet: kya.. kya hua sir?

Acp sir: Abhijeet khush kahbri hai humare liye.. Daya ka pata chal gaya hai.. par...

Abhijeet: par kya ? par kya sir? woh.. woh thik to hai na sir? aapko kisne phone kia... Daya ne hi phone kia na.. kya kaha usne? kaha hai woh? haa.. woh..

woh..

Acp sir: Abhijeet Abhijeet shant ho jao.. Daya ka pata to chala hai.. par phone usne nehi ki thi.. New Sun Shine hospital se phone tha.. Daya waha hai.. hume

jald se jald waha jana hoga..

Abhijeet: hospital.. hospital mei kyu.. Daya hospital mei.. kise pakarne gaya hai woh?

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. woh hospital mei kisi ko pakrne nehi gaya hai.. woh waha pe admitted hai.. aur baki kaise hua kab hua yeh sab jane ke liye hume waha jana

parega hai na.. chalo.. (he pulled Abhijeet softly)

Abhijeet(murmuring): Daya hospital mei..

They reached hospital.. after getting the required information.. they went to meet to Daya's dr...

Acp sir: hello dr. I am Acp Pradyuman..

Dr.: oh yes.. maine hi aapo call kia tha.. actually.. kal ek track driver aapke officer ko yaha le kar aaya tha.. unke pas hi patient ka.. identity card wagera tha..

aur woh bohot ghabra gaya tha.. to hume inform karne ki bat unke zehen se nikal hi gayi hogi... jab humne use pucha to usne patient ki badge di.. to hum

foren aap logo ko inform kia..

Acp sir: sukriya dr... aab bhi woh driver hai kya?

Dr.: haa hai..

Acp sir: ok.. Asha.. Freddy jao baat karo unke sath.. they nodded and went away.. (they got to know that the driver git Daya on the road side from where the

auto driver had got the cell and they got the bunt car.. Daya was severly injured.. so he took him to this hospital..)

Abhijeet(eagerly and tensely): aaaaap yeh batiye ki Daya kaisa hai.. woh thik to hai na?

Dr.: jee.. abhi to khatre se bahar hai.. (they heaved a sigh of relief).. par jab unhe yaha laya gaya tha.. tab bohot sara chote thi.. unke sar par aur unke ankho

par bhi..

Acp sir: ankho par?

Dr.: haa.. aab yeh chot kaise lagi yeh tooooo..

Acp sir: Daya.. inspector Daya..

Dr.: haa.. inspector Daya hi jyada achhi tarha se bata sakte hai..

Abhijeet: hum.. usse mil sakte hai?

Dr.: dekh sakte hai.. kyuki woh behosh hai abhi bhi.. par kuch hi der mei... he was cut by a nurse..

Nurse: sir emergency patient ka hosh aa gaya hai..

Dr.: oh.. that's very good.. (to officers) aap bhi aa sakte hai.. they all entered into the room.. Dr. started to check him up.. Daya slowly opened his eyes..

Daya: mai.. mai kaha hu?

Dr.: don't wory.. aap hospital mei hai.. aab kaisa mehsoos kar rehe hai aap?

Daya: mai thik hu.. par...

Acp sir: Daya.. tum thik ho na?

Daya: Acp sir.. haa.. mai thik hu.. par yeh kamra itna andhera kyu hai?

all became shocked..

Abhijeet: Andhera!

Daya: haa.. kuch bhi dikhai nehi de rahi hai.. Dr. shab aap lights to on kijiye na..

Dr hanged his head down.. and ordered nurse to give him a seductive.. and came out saying other to meet him in his cabin.. all were shocked and tensed very

much.. all understood very well that something wrong happened not only with Daya but also with every one them..

IN DOCTOR'S CABIN..

Acp sir: Dr.. aap please saaf saaf bataiye baat kya hai.. aapke cherehe par pareshani aur ghabrahat dik rahi hai mujhe..

Dr: dekhiye Acp sir..mai jo kehene ja raha hu.. dhyan se thande dimag se suniye..

Abhijeet: dekhiye.. aap please kahani mat banaiye.. jo bhi hai bata dijiye..

Dr(sighed and started): your inspector has lost his eyesight..

All: KYA!..

Acp sir: yeh aap kya keh raha hai Dr.. aapko andaja bhi hai..

Dr: dekhiye Acp sir.. mujhe pehele se hi aisa kuch hone ka drr tha.. aur aab jab unhone aankhe kholte hi sab kuch andhera sa dekha.. to mujhe yakeen ho

gaya hai.. phir bhi mai test kiye bina.. kuch dawe ke sath bol to nehi sakta hu...

Abhijeet: aap bol to rehe hai na.. aare aap test kiye bina kaise...

Dr: mai test kar chuka hu... aur test ke report bhi yehi kehe rahi hai.. aap chahe to kisi eye specialist se baat kar sakte hai.. par maine bhi ek eyespecialist se

consult kar ke hi yeh sab bol raha hu.. yeh lijiye unka contact details.. (he gave them all the information)...

they all moved to the eye specialist..

Dr.: yes.. maine ne inspector Daya ke case study ki hai.. he really has lost his euesight..

Abhijeet(whispering): yeh nehi ho sakta..

Dr.: dekhiye.. woh firse aapne eye sight wapas paa sakte hai..

All faces became glow up..

Acp sir: sach.. aap sach bol rehe hai na..

Dr: yes.. par usme thora waqt lagega.. woh treatment ke liye thora bohot waqt chahiye..

Acp sir: par Daya firse dekh to payega na?

dr.: haa.. jaroor.. par tab tak unhe bohot payar ki jarorat hai.. mujhe unke ghar walo se baat karni hogi..

Acp sir: Dr... hum hi hai Daya ka family.. aap hume sab kuch bata sakte hai..

Dr: I see.. dekhiye in halat mei patient ka depression mei jana natural hai.. par aap logo ko yeh jimmedari leni hogi ki woh khud ko kabhi bhi kamjor na parne

de.. use hosla rakhna hi hoga.. aap samjh rehe hai na.. mai kya bol raha hu..

Acp sir: jee Dr.. hum abhi ja rehe hai.. kabhi jaroorat pare to...

Dr.: aare yeh kya bol rehe hai sir.. yeh to mera kaam hai.. mera farz hai yeh.. (Acp sir smiled faintly)

Acp sir: Sudhakar.. Asha.. tum Dr se Daya ka presciption le lo.. (they both nodded) after all the formalities they came back to hospital corridor.. Abhijeet was

total silent... so Acp sir called him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (looking up): mai ghar ja raha hu..

Acp sir: ghar!

Abhijeet: mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hai.. mai ja raha hu.. he moved a bit..

Acp sir(from behind): tumhe sach me neend aa rahi hai?

Abhijeet(harshly): haa.. kyu mujhe neend nehi aa sakti? kal puri raat soya nehi hai maine..

Acp sir: kyu? soye kyu nehi tum..

Abhijeet: woh.. he stopped..

Acp sir: ruk kyu gaye? batao.. Daya ka koi pata nehi chal raha tha.. isliye nehi so paye tum.. hai na?

Abhijeet: ne.. nehi to.. mera kya Daya ka pata chala bhi yah nehi..

Acp sir: achha.. aur jo pareshani maine tumhare chere par dekh raha tha abhi kuch der pehele tak bhi.. uska kya? aur kal raat jab tumne mujhe phone kia tha..

tab jo bechaini thi tumhare awaz mei.. wo bhi jhut tha kya? haa.. batao..

Abhijeet: mai bol raha hu na.. koi farak nehi parta mujhe.. haa.. mera junior hai.. kho gaya tha.. isliye puch raha tha maine aapse..

Acp sir:wah.. kho gaya tha.. Abhijeet tumhe khud ko bhi nehi maloom ki kitna stupid batein kar rehe ho tum.. aur mujhse bhi karwa rehe ho.. hum sab ka dimag

band hone ko aaraha hai.. aur aab tum yeh sab natak kar rehe ho.. jao jao.. jao tum.. so jao ghar jake.. go.. (shouting) and just go from here..

Mean time they heard voice of Daya from his room..

Daya(shouting): mujhe kuch dikhai kyu nehi de rahi hai.. (all went towards his room.. except Abhijeet).. (trying to push the nurse and wardboys)nurse choriye

mujhe.. hospital ke room itna andhera thori na hote hai.. to mujhe kyu dikhai nehi de rahi hai.. mai.. me.. mera team kaha hai.. haa? Acp sir, Sudhakar..

Fredricks.. Aasha.. Asha.. kaha ho tum sab.. (crying.. and screaming) Abhijeet sirrrrr.. kaha hai aap.. mujhe kuch dikhai nehi de rahi.. aap..

Acp sir(coming near to him grabbing by his hand): Daya.. Daya shant ho jao.. please dekho.. sab thik ho jayega..

Daya: sir.. sir dekhiye na.. (stopped for a while.. then said) sab thik ho jayega matlab.. sab thik ho jayega matlab.. mai sach much aandha.. mai.. mai..

(screaming) nehiiiii.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. nehi aisa. aisa nehi ho sakta.. he tried to get up from the bed..

All: Daya.. Daya sir.. Daya beta.. shant ho jao.. kuch nehi hua sir aapko.. please Daya.. aisa mat karo.. sab thik ho jayega..

But detective Daya missed one voice in those voices.. so he screamed..

Daya: Abhijeet sirrrrr.. aap kaha ho.. dekhiye na yeh sab kya bol rehe hai.. aap boliye na ki yeh jhut hai.. he again tried to get up from the bed.. and in this he

got hurt..

Daya: ahhhhh.. and istantly a felt a soothing secured shell around him..

Daya: Abh Abhijeet.. Abhijeet sirrrr.. Daya hugged him tightly.. and burst out in crying... Abhijeet hugged him Tightly.. tears were rolling down from his eyes

also...

Acp sir(teary tone): tumhe to aana hi tha Abhijeet.. tumhe to aana hi tha..

Daya(crying bitterly): mera sab kuch khatam ho gaya sir.. mera sab khatam ho gaya.. aab mai kya karunga sir.. mera cid.. meri jindegi hai cid.. aab mai kya

karunga? (shaking Abhijeet) boliye na sir.. aab mai kya karunga? kya hoga aab mera..

Abhijeet did not speak a single word.. just hugged him tightly.. more and more tightly..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? JYADA ACHHA NEHI HAI NA.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. ACHHA THIK HAI.. ISSE KAAM CHALA LO IS BAR.. NEXT CHAPTER ACHHA KARNE KI

KAUSHISH KARUNGI PAKKA.. YOU ALL MAY HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS ON THIS CHAPTER.. PLEASE ASK ME.. AUR HAA.. NEXT UPDATE DENE MEIN SAYED THORA

LATE HO JAYEGA.. DON'T MIND HAA. ACHHA TAB TAK EK KAAM KAR AAP.. REVIEW KARTE RAHO.. ACHHA BURA.. JO BHI LAGA.. BATAO MUJHE AAP SAB.. OK? MAIN

JALDI WAPAS AANE KI KAUSHSIS KARUNGI.. TILL THEN.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :):):)


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY OR LATE UPDATE..

THANKS TO AASHISH, DEEPIKA, ABHIJEET LOVER, AASHI'S HONE40, GUEST, SAAKSHI, JANNATFAIRY, DA95 (YES.. I WILL TRY.. :)), PALAK, NANDITA (BAAPRE MAIN

TO DARR GAYI ABHI HI :(.. BACHHE KO DARANA ACHHI BAAT NEHI HAI.. :(), MINNIE(YES.. I WILL TRY SURELY.. PAR THORA LATE HOGA SAYED), GUEST, BT(ACHHA..

AAPKO AISA LAGA.. ACTUALLY MAI YEH DIKAHANA CHAHTI THI KI CID WALO SE BHI KABHI KABHI GALTI HO HI JATI HAIN.. AUR IS BAR TO MAMALA DAYA SE

REALATED HAI.. IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THIS PORTION.. THEN SORRRY.. :(.. AND CHECK IT THAT YOUR GUSSING IS RIGHT OR WRONG.. :)), GUEST (TRYING), NAINA,

PRIYA, BHUMI, NAVYA DIDI, GD (READ THIS CHAPPY.. I AM TRYING TO CLEAR THIS POINT), KAVINSANJANA, ARTANISH, GUEST, NAZ (YEH LE TERI UPDATE.. :P),

RUKMANI,

THE STORY:

Abhijeet was standing at bthe corridor.. he came out after Daya had slept of due to medicine effect.. Acp sir came to him.. put his hand on his shoulder from

behind.. Abhijeet wiped out his tears instantly.. and turned towards him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. agar hum himmat har jayenge.. to Daya ko kaise sambhalenge hum..

Abhijeet(burst out crying): Sir.. yeh sab kuch mere liye hua hai.. sir hu Daya ki iss halat ki jimmedar.. mai.. sirf mai.. na woh mere liye itna kuch karta.. na use

aaj... (holding Acp sir's both hands in his both hands)sir.. sir.. aab Daya to mujhse nafrat karne lagega na sir? haa.. aap bataiye.. naf.. nafrat karega woh

mujhse.. kahi na kahi use yeh lagega to jaroor ki main hu is sab ke piche..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. yeh tum kaisi batein kar rehe ho? tum itne din mei Daya ko yeh pehechana?

Abhijeet: woh mere liye sab kuch kar sakta hai sir.. par mai uske liye kuch na kar paya.. upar se...

Acp sir: Daya sirf tumhare liye hi nehi Abhijeet.. Daya sab achhe logo ke liye sab kuch kar sakta hai.. aapni jaan tak de sakta hai woh.. aur aab tumhe hi karna

hai Abhijeet.. itne din Daya ne tumhara har tarha se khayal rakkha hai.. aab tumhari bari.. tumhe uska sahara banna hai..

Abhijeet: mai!

Acp sir: haa.. tum.. aab Daya tumse nafrat karega.. yeh darr man se nikal do.. aur Daya se dur bhagna bhi.. aab nind bhi aa jaye na.. fir bhi Daya ka dhyan

rakhna hai tumhe samjhe?

Abhijeet(embarrassed): I'm sorry sir.. mujhe tab kuch samjh mei hi nehi aa rahi thi ki mai kya karu.. Daya ke sath aisa kuch ho jayega.. yeh mai soch bhi sakta

tha.. mujhe.. mujhe kuch samjh nehi aaya us samay.. isliye mai usse dur jana chahta tha.. (teary voice)mujhme himmat nehi thi uske samne jane ki.. isliye..

maine aapko.. wo sab kaha.. taki aap gussa hoke khud hi chale jane ko bol de.. par Daya ka wo rona.. wo chillana.. mujse.. mujhse raha nehi gaya sir..

Acp sir: hmmm..

Abhijeet: sir.. sir.. mujhe laga Daya mujhe uske aas pass bhi nehi dekhna (he stopped)..

Acp sir: be strong Abhijeet.. be strong.. achha.. aab tum ghar jao.. ghar jake rest karo..

Abhijeet: nehi sir mai... Acp sir cut him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Fredricks rehega yaha.. tum jao.. mai bhi jaunga.. kal subha subha aana bhi to parega na dr. se baat krane.. ajj to thik se baat hui hi nehi..

umeed ki baat to yeh ki dr. ne kaha hai ki Daya ki aankh bilkul thik ho sakti hai..

Abhijeet: jee sir.. sir aa.. aapse ek bat kahu?

Acp sir: haa.. bolo na.. kya bolna chahte ho..

Abhijeet: sir... Daya to aapne ghar akele hi reheta hai.. aur ekdin aap mujhe bole the ki Daya ek orphan hai.. to is hal mei.. woh ghar mei kaise akela rehea?

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet.. yeh baat to hai.. achha thik hai.. mai kuch arrange karta hu..

Abhijeet: aa.. si.. sir.. mai keheta hu ki.. Daya ko mai aapne ghar le jau?

Acp sir: tum?!

Abhijeet: yes sir.. koi problem nehi hoga use.. mai uska pura dhyan rakhunga.. koi shikayat ki mauka hi nehi dunga.. kabhi use ajela parne nehi dunga sir.. I

promise..

Acp sir(smiled): achha achha.. thi hai thik hai.. par tumhe koi problem to nehi hogi na?

Abhijeet: Daya ko rehete hue mujhe kabhi koi bhi problem nehi hogi sir..

Acp sir: chalo thik hai.. mai kal subha baat kar lunga Daya se.. aab chalo..

they both went out..

NEXT day morning.. they met in hospital.. straightly they went to ophthalmologist..

Acp sir: dr.. aab humara next step kya hoga.. I mean..

Dr.: yeh I understand.. dekhiye sir.. mai pehele bhi kehe chuka hu ki Daya sir thik ho sakte hai.. abhi bhi wohi kahunga.. all smiled at this.. abb kuch din

medicine chalega.. aur medicine ka course khatam hone ki baad.. hum unke aankho ko operate karenge.. that' all.. maine aapke ek officer ko medicine lane ke

liye bol tha.. woh laye hai.. medicine already start ho chuka hai..

Acp sir: thank you dr. .. thank you so much..

Dr.: my pleasure sir.. they shook hands.. and came out..

Abhijeet: sir.. kuch dawai baki rehe gaya hai.. kal medicine shop mei mili nehi woh Sudhakar ko.. mai jake le aata hu..

Acp sir:yah go..

Abhijeet went away.. when he came back and he was going to enter into Daya's room.. he heard a conversation..

Acp sir: par kyu Daya..

Daya: please sir.. aap mujhe jo bolenge wo mai karunga.. par yeh nehi.. mai Abhijeet sir ke ghar mai nehi jaunga..

Acp sir: par dekho Daya aab tumhare liye ghar akela rehena mushkil hoga..

Daya: haa.. mai janta hu ki mai aandha hu.. par wo mera ghar hai.. waha ka sab kuch mai janta hu.. mai reh lunga.. par Abhijeet sir ke ghar mei mai nehi

jaunga..

Acp sir: Daya.. mai tumhe warn kar raha hu.. wo bhi last time.. tumhare muh se mai yeh aandha word na sunu.. samjhe?

Abhijeet neither wanted to stand there further.. nor want to enter inside.. he saw a nurse going into Daya's room.. he handed over the medicines.. and moved

out..

After 15 mins.. he got a call..

Abhijeet: jee sir..

Acp sir: laun pe hi hoge tum.. janta hu.. jaldi se aajao..

Abhijeet(panicked): kyu sir.. Daya .. Daya thik hai na?

Acp sir: haa.. thik hai woh.. tum aao to ahi.. he dis connected the c all.. Abhijeet moved inside and found acp sir waiting for him..

Abhijeet: sir.. aapne mujhe bulaya..

Acp sir: haa Abhijeet.. jab aaye hi the to andar kyu nehi geye?

Abhijeet: bas aise hi..

Acp sir: aise hi? achha? aise hi yeh tumne hum dono ke baat sun li thi..

Abhijeet(looking down): maine kaha tha na aapse sir.. ki Daya mujhse nafrat karega.. aapne dekha na.. suna na aapne.. Daya mere ghar aana hi nehi chahta..

aap batiye.. kyu? isiliye na..

Acp sir: haa.. dekha.. bhi aur suna bhi.. aab tum suno.. Daya tumhare sath tumhare ghar jane ke liye raji ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet(smiled in happiness): sach sir?

Acp sir: haa.. ek dam sach..

Abhijeet: par.. par wo mana kaise?

Acp sir: Acp Pradyuman manaye aur koi na mane aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded in no..

Acp sir: us emotional fool ko thora emotional atyachar kia.. bola ki tum is liye nehi jane chahte ho ki.. tum Abhijeet ko is sab ki jimmedar samajh rehe ho.. jo ki

sach nehi hai.. aur tabhi Daya ne kaha ki aisa kuch nehi hai.. woh tumhare sath is lye nehi aana chahta tha.. kty ki use lagta hai is halat mei woh ek bojh ke

siwa kuch nehi hai. fir jab maine use kaha ki tum khud use le jana chahte ho.. tab ek bohot cute sa smile deke bola ki wo jayega tumahre sath.. aab uske muh

se hasi to chali hi gayi hai.. kal se aaj tak.. bas ek hi baar hasa woh.. natural bhi hai.. is halat mei kaise hasega woh..

Abhijeet: mai hasaunga use.. use bohot khushi dunga.. use sara gaam bhula dunga..

Acp sir(smiled): wohi karna.. aab jao millo usse..

Abhijeet nodded in yes.. and entered..

Abhijeet(softly called): Daya.. (Daya was in sitting position.. closing his eyes..) so rehe ho kya?

Daya: aare Abhijeet sir.. nehi so nehi raha hu.. bas aank band karke baitha hu.. aab aankh band karke baithu.. yeh kholke.. saman hai..

Abhijeet's heart pinched.. he went near to him.. and sat beside him on a stool..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dr ne kaha hai ki tum bilkul thuk ho jaoge..

Daya(smiled): aap bhi jhuti tasalli de rehe hai sir..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya nehi.. mai sach bol raha hu.. Dr shab ne khud hume yeh baat bola hai.. bas kuch din aur.. fir tum ekdam thik ho jaoge.. bikul pehele ki

tarha..

Daya(with deep voice): sach?

Abhijeet hold his hands confidently.. and told in the same way.. "much".. Daya smiled a bit..

Daya: achha.. sir aapne kyu kaha ki aap mujhe aapne ghar le jayenge.. mai kar lunga..

Abhijeet: suno Daya.. Acp sir.. aur mai.. dono hi tumhare senior hai.. samjhe.. is liye jo bola jaye chup chap karo.. sham tak tumhe discharge mil jayega.. fir hum

chalenge..

tears rolled down from Daya's eyes..

Abhijeet got up and sat beside Daya on the bed..

Abhijeet(wiping his tears): Daya.. Daya.. please.. aisa maat karo.. sab pehele jaisa ho jayega..

Daya(teary voice): aur agar nehi hua to? mai kya karunga.. kiske pas jaunga? mai.. mai.. puri jingegi kisika bojh banke hi reh jaunga sir..he started crying..

Abhijeet hesitated first.. but after some moment.. seeing Daya crying.. hugged him tightly.. Daya hugged him back so tightly.. Abhijeet sensed that Daya

needed his support very much.. Abhijeer started rubbing his back..

Abhijeet: kuch nehi hoga Daya.. aur tum abhi bhi kisia bhi bojh nehi ho.. aur na kabhi banoge.. tum khudko itna kamjor maat samjho YAAR.. please..

Daya separated.. and wiped out his tears..

Daya: thik hai.. mai jaunga aapke sath.. sham ko..

Abhijeet(wiping out the rest tears from his cheeks): that's like a good boy.. aab ek smile de do..

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: hmm.. yeh hui na baat..

OUTSIDE the room..

Acp sir: aare nehi yaar.. mai chup chup ke batei nehi sun raha.. aare tujhe nehi maloom yaar.. yaha kuch bura hone ki aanjam bohot kuch aachha hone ja raha

hai.. yeh dono.. yaar Salunkhe tu wapas kab aa raha hai Delhi se.. phone itna sab kuch mai kaise bata sakta hu haa? tu jaldi aa.. jo ho raha hai na.. uska

definition nehi hai.. tu jaldi aa.. aur khud dekhle.. (while going out) nehi nehi.. aare nehi re.. mai sunuga chup ke chup ke baat.. haa.. haa thi hai.. samne ja kar

hi sununga.. ok.. haa.. that's like a good boy.. hahaha.. abhi abhi Abhijeet ne Daya se aisa hi kaha.. isiliye maine tujhe bol dia.. achha hai ki nehi?

FRIENDS AAB AAP BATAO.. ACHHA HAIN KI NEHI? DO REVIEW PLEASE.. THIS TIME I HAVE GOT SOME NEW FRIENDS.. SO.. PLEASE AAP LOG ISS BAR BHI REVIEW

KARNA.. ACHHA HO YAH BURA.. BATANA JAROOR.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

NEXT CHAPTER SE.. DUO CHAPTER START.. :).. TILL THEN BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO GOPIRATHNA, GD, GUEST, NAVYA DIDI, GUEST, DA95, AMALIA, JANNATFAIRY, R AND R (SORRY.. ACTUALLY KYA HAIN NA.. MERI DI

KI SHADI THI.. TO TIME NIKAL HI NEHI PAYI.. ), JYOTI, SAAKSHI, MINNIE, RUKMANI, KHALSA, ARTANISH, DEEPIKA, NANDITA (AARE TUM TO POETRY KARNE LAGE..

HEHE.. :P), BHUMI, PRIYA, NAINA, SHZK, AASHI'S HONE40 (BATAO DEAR.. WHAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THE CHAPTER), KRITTIKA DI (SORRY NA.. DI USNE

MUJHE JYADA DARAYA NEHI.. JYADA DANT BHI NEHI KHANI PARI.. :P..), NAZ FOR SUPPORTING ME..

THE STORY:

IN EVENING.. Abhijeet and Acp sir were present at hospital.. others were busy at pending file works..

Abhijeet: sir.. mai ek baat soch raha tha..

Acp sir: haa.. bolo na..

Abhijeet: sir.. mai Daya ko mere ghar to le ja raha hu.. par kya Daya ko usike ghar le jana thik tha.. mere matlab.. wo waha ka sab janta hai..

Acp sir: haa.. baat to tumne sahi ki Abhijeet.. par mujhe lagta hai.. tum use tumhare ghar hi le jao.. waha jake uska dhyan vatkega.. use to tum jante hi ho..

tumhare ghar jake tumhe kisi bhi halat mei disturb nehi karna chahega.. sab khud hi karne ki kaushish karega.. aur isi mei ind divert ho jayega.. aapne ghar

mei jayega.. to aapne chiso ko (sighing)dekh nehi payega.. to aur dukhi ho jayega..

Abhijeet: jee sir.. sir aap fikar mat kijiye.. mai pura dhyan rakhunga Daya ka..

Acp sir(patting his shoulder): mai janta hu Abhijeet..

they both entered into Daya's cabin..

Acp sir: aare wah Daya.. tum to ready ho..

Daya: haa.. woh wardboy..

Abhijeet: to chale.. sare formalities hum complete kar chuke hai..

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet helped him to get down from the bed..

Daya heard a sound..

Daya: mai wheel chair mei nehi baithunga.. mai ja sakta hu..

Acp sir and Abhijeet looked at each other as "sharp ears".. and smiled..

Acp sir: thik hai.. chalo.. they both helped him.. they helped him in getting on the car... the car started.. Daya was quite.. so Abhijjet initiated..

Abhijeet: dekho Daya.. tum mere ghar mei aate jate to ho.. par kabhi raat nehi bitayi..

Daya: bitayi hai sir..

Abhijeet: wo wo.. haa.. aare wo bas aise hi.. aab tum mere mehman ho.. jo bhi chahiye hai na.. khud le lena.. mujhe puchne ki koi jaroorat nehi hai..

Acp sir: yeh baat to hai..

Daya(sadly): dekh paunga.. to na lunga sir.. this sentence made them two silent.. after few mins..

Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya ke kapre.. lana hoga na Daya ke ghar se..

Abhijeet: main le aaya hu..

Daya turned his face towards him..

Abhijeet: wo.. chabi Daya post box ke piche rakhta hai na.. pata hai mujhe.. Daya smiled a bit.. but Acp sir smiled broadly..

Acp sir(thinking): yaar Salunkhe.. tu jaldi aaja.. fir dono milke na.. ek raat gujarenge in dono ke sath.. hum dono ko bohot kuch sikhne ko milega..

They reached home..

Abhijeet got down hurriedly.. and helped Daya..

Acp sir(thinking): lo.. yeh kaam mai nehi kar sakta tha kya.. dono ke dono hi pagal hai.. they entered inside the house.. Abhijeet came after parking the car..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu baitho.. sir baithiye.. Daya was feeling uncomfortable.. he could not locate the place of sofa.. Abhijeet was going to kitchen.. but stopped

and was coming towards Acp sir.. Acp sir.. moved his head in no.. Ap sir sat on the sofa.. and called Daya from there..

Acp sir: aao Daya.. Daya followed the sound.. and started going to that direction.. but there was a center table.. he was about to collide with that.. but

Abhijeet held him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yah pe table hai..

Daya: haa.. haa yah pe to ek table hai na.. Abhijeet helped to sit on the sofa.. after some moments Abhijeet came back with three cups of coffee.. he put it on

the table with a sound..

Acp sir: lo Daya..

This time Daya got irritated..

Daya: sir.. I'm sorry.. mujhe coffee nehi pini.. aap please mujhe kamre tak chor sakte hai?

Abhijeet felt sad.. and angry on Acp sir.. Acp sir also felt sad..

Abhijeet: haa.. chalo.. Abhijeet held his hand.. and went towards the room...

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum fresh.. he stopped..

Daya got the matter..

Daya: mai kar lunga sir.. aap.. aap please mujhe washroom tak..

Abhijeet: haa.. par..

Daya: please aap bekar pareshan maat hiye.. mai kar lunga.. pakka..

Abhijeet did not say anything.. just gave him the towel and dress.. and then took him to the washroom.. Daya went.. Abhijeet was still standing near the

washroom.. Acp sir came into the room..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(turning and looking at him): sir.. aapko aisa nhi karna chahiye tha..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mai to bas.. mai chahta tha ki Daya awaz sunke locate kar sake..

Abhijeet: par itni jaldi.. aapne bulaya tha.. tab wo to thik direction pe hi ja raha tha na.. samne wo table na reheta to wo chala hi jata.. par coffee cup ki awaz

sunke woh kaise.. woh kitna hurt ho gaya sir.. coffee piye bina hi chala aaya.. mai du.. aur na piye aisa kabhi hua hi nehi aajse pehele..

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet.. I am sorry.. mujhe aisa nehi karna tha.. par mai Daya se sorry nehi bolunga.. woh aur bhi hurt ho jayega.. achha.. mai aab chalta hu..

Abhijeet: sir.. I'm..

Acp sir: please sorry maat bolo.. tum sahi bol rehe ho.. I was wrong.. (smiling).. sambhalo ise tum.. he patted his shoulder.. Abhijeet smiled.. Acp sir went out..

Daya came out from washroom after half an hour..

Abhijeet held his hand instantly.. with "sambhalke Daya.. aao.. ".. he made him sat on the bed..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. yeh rahi tumhara mobile.. yeh raha headphone.. tum gana suno ok.. mai dinner bana leta hu jhatse..

Abhijeet was about to go.. but he remembered something.. "oh no.. Daya gana choose kaise karega? shit.. firse hurt kar dia maine"..

Abhijeet(to Daya): aaa.. achha Daya.. mujhe bhi dikhao.. tumhare phone mei kya kya gana hai.. mere phone pe koi gana shana nehi hai.. achha.. tum mujhe

phone do.. mai khud hi dekh leta hu.. (he took the phone.. open the music menu.. and started to say the name of the songs which were loaded there..

Abhijeet: wow.. isme kaunsa gana sunoge tum aab?

Daya (smiled sadly): sir.. aap jaiye.. dinner ready kijiye.. mai aapko baad mei gana suna dunga.. mujhe practice hai.. kaha se music menu nikalti hai.. yeh mai

janta hu.. bina dekhe bhi nikal sakta hu.. aap jaiye..

Abhijeet shocked..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai to...

Daya: jaiye sir..

Abhijeet became silent.. handed over the phone to him.. and came outside.. Daya smiled sadly.. and wiped out his tears..

Abhijeet straight went to kitchen..

Abhijeet(teary tone): hey bhagwan.. nehi dekh sakta mai Daya ko aise.. kitna tut gaya hai woh.. bhagwan please sab kuch pehele jaisa kar do.. please... and

he engaged himself in making food.. after 30to 45 mins.. dinner was ready.. he went Daya's room..

he saw.. Daya was in half sitting position.. with closed eyes..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya opened his eyes with jerk..

Abhijeet: aare mai hu.. relax.. dinner laya hu.. he sat beside Daya...

Abhijeet: chalo Daya.. mai tumhe khila deta hu..

Daya: app!..

Abhijeet: kyu? mai nehi kar sakta? tum bhi to mujhe khilaya tha na.. aaj meri bari..

tears came on Daya's eyes..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. aab kya hua haa? achha.. dekho.. tumhe mere hato se khana, khana achha nehi lagta to bas kuch hi din wait karo.. fir sab thik ho

jayega.. tumhe mujhse chutkara bhi mil jayegi..

Daya(teary tone): aisa nehi hai sir.. mai to.. he stopped..

Abhijeet sighed.. he kept the plate aside.. and took him in a soft and soothing shell.. at this Daya started crying bitterly..

Abhijeet(teary also): kya hua Daya? achha dekho meri taraf..

Daya(still in hug): dekh hi to nehi pata hu sir. dekh hi nehi pata..

Abhijeet: bas Daya bas... shhh.. chup ho jao.. chup ho ja.. Daya.. aur kitna royega tu.. haa.. chup ho ja yaar.. chal khana kha le.. mai khilata hu tujhe.. they

separated.. Daya was feeling an unknown sooth with each and every word of Abhijeet.. Abhijeet rubbed his tears.. and made a bite..

Abhijeet: muh kholo Daya.. Daya opened his mouth.. Abhijeet fed him.. with so many talkings.. but Daya was playing a role of silent listener.. Abhijeet sighed..

after finishing that work.. Abhijeet gave him medicine..Daya took that being a good boy..

Abhijeet: shabash.. thik hai.. aab so jao.. thik hai?

Daya: aap.. aap dinner nehi karenge?

Abhijeet(thinking): ise abhi bhi meri hi fikar hai.. pagal hai pura..(to Daya.. softly.. smiling).. mai bhi kha lunga.. tum so jao.. (Abhijeet turned).. mai lights off kar

deta hu..

Daya(murmured): mere liye ek saman hai.. aab to sirf andhera hi aandhera..

Abhijeet heard this.. his heart pinched.. he came out.. after switching off the lights..

He wahs the plates..

Abhijeet: main bhi kha leta hu.. Daya ke liye.. he smiled.. just then he got a call from Acp sir..

Abhijeet(in low tone): jee sir..

Acp sir: sab.. sab thik hai na Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: kuch bhi nehi sir.. sir.. Daya aur kitna royega? aur kitna jhelega? aap doctor se baat kariye na.. ki jitni jaldi ho sake woh operation kar de..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. sahi waqt aane par doctor required step lenge.. tum chinta maat karo.. bas Daya ko sambhalo.. yeh larka bohot soft hearted hai..

Abhijeet: jee sir.. mai puri kaushish karunga...

Acp sir: sirf tum nehi Abhijeet.. hum sab kaushish karenge.. achha suno.. ho sake to kal sham ko mai puri team ke sath tumahre ghar jaunga.. Daya ke sath..

tumhare sath.. thora time spend karne..

Abhijeet: wah sir.. bohot achha idea hai.. jaroor ayiyega..

Acp sir: dinner ho gaya?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. maine khila dia hai Daya ko..

Acp sir: khud khaya hai kya?

Abhijeet(smiling): Daya mere ghar mei ho.. aur mai na khau.. aisa ho sakta hai sir.. abhi abhi mujhe reminder dia hai khane ki.. abhi mai kha hi raha hu sir..

Daya ko medicine de di hai maine.. abhi tak so gaya hoga..

Acp sir laughed a bit..

Acp sir: achha.. good night.. the call cut.. after finishing dinner.. Abhijeet went to Daya's room.. saw sleeping Daya..

Abhijeet: achha hua so gaya.. he came near to him.. bent a little.. and caressed his hair.. sab thik ho jayega Daya.. dekhna tu.. doctor ne bhi to kaha hai na..

bas tab tak.. thora seh le mere yaar.. main bhi hu tere sath.. kabhi akela nehi parne dunga.. dekhna tu..

he silently made a place beside him on the bed.. and unknowingly made a place in his heart too..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT.. PLEASE REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. I THINK YOU ALL WANTED SOMETHING MORE FROM THIS CHAPTER RIGHT? OK.. PROMISE..

NEXT CHAPTER MEIN WO SAB MIL JAYEGA..

OK.. NOW I WANT TO THANKS THEM.. WHO REVIEWED FOR 'YAAR'.. THANKS A LOT TO ALL OF YOU.. LOVE YOU ALL.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. FRIENDS.. I WANT TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY PLOT IS GIVEN BY NANDITA.. SO THANK HER PLEASE..

AND YEH CHAPTER HUM DONO KE HAIN.. :)

THE STORY:

At night.. Abhijeet's sleep broke with some sound..

Abhijeet(tensed): aare Daya.. tum uth kyu geye? tabiyat kharab lag rahi hia kya? haa? bolo na?

Daya: nehi sir.. wo.. wo main.. mujhe piays lagi thi .. to pani pina chah raha tha.. par haat lag ke yeh glass tut gayi.. I am sorry..

Abhijeet: aare ismei sorry kaha se aa gaya.. ruko mai deta hu.. aur tum bed se hilna bhi mat samjhe..

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet got down.. switched on the lights.. and fetch a glass of water for Daya..

Abhijeet: lo pio.. he handed over the glass.. Daya drank..

Daya: sir.. kach ka tukra?

Abhijeet: relax Daya.. tum ek kaam karo.. so jao.. mai kar leta hu..

Daya obeyed.. he lay down.. but after sometime he sat on and asked..

Daya: sir.. aap soye nehi the? itni jaldi.. awz sunte aap aa gaye..

Abhijeet(unmindfully.. while clearing the pieces of glass): nehi mai to tumhare... (but stopped as he did not want to tell Daya the truth.. he did not want Daya

to lose his confidence).. haa.. nehi.. main so

to raha tha..

Daya: ise room mei.. right?

Abhijeet(looking down): haa.. wo.. maine socha.. tumhe kisi csiz ki jaroorat hogi to..

Daya(head down): aap bekar mei mere liye pareshan mat hoiye sir.. taqleef mat uthaiye itna..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum aapne muh se bola to karo mujhse ki tumhe kya chahiye.. achha.. thik hai mana ki tumhe nehi pata tha ki mai tumhare pas hi hu.. par tum

mujhe ek bar awaz to dete.. mai chala aata na.. tab mujhe aisi taqleef nehi uthani parti..

Daya: I am so sorry sir.. aage se dhyan rakhunga.. aap.. aap jaiye sir.. aapne room mei ja kar so jaiye..

Abhijeet(thinking): lo.. ho gaya naraz.. he shook his head.. he came back.. after threw all the pieces in the dustbin.. switched off the lights..

Abhijeet: so jao Daya.. mai yehi hu..

Daya: aap aapke room mei jayiye sir.. mai thik hu.. mujhe to kuch nehi hua.. aapko hi khamkha... aap jaiye.. aapne room mei sone ka maja hi kuch aur hota

hai..

Abhijeet: mai so gaya hu Daya.. mujhe kuch sunai nehi de rahi.. behetar hai.. tum bhi so jao..

Daya shook his head.. and closed hos eyes..

Next day... Morning...

Daya opened his eyes... just then he heard a voice..

Abhijeet: uth gaye Daya.. he was amazed.. he was sitting there looking at him?

Daya: subha.. subha ho gayi..

Abhijeet stopped for a while.. and said.. "haa.. ho gayi.. 7:30 baj raha hai.. tum thori der aur sona chahte ho to so jao na.."

Daya: nehi.. aap.. aap..

Abhijeet(getting the matter): mai yeh dekhne hi aaya tha ki tum uthe ho yah nehi.. Dya smiled cutely..

Daya: mujhe freash hona hai.. aap mujhe le jayenge please..

Abhijeet: haa.. aao.. helped him..

supported him..

Daya came back from washroom..

Abhijeet: achhaa.. Daya tum baitho.. mai tumhare liye chay bana kar lata hu.. saying that he went out..

Daya(to himself): thora kaushish karta hu bahar jane ki.. agar kabhi thik na ho paya to.. aise hi jina parega na.. puri jingegi.. par..par agar gir gaya to..

Abhijeet sir to hai na.. aake pakar lenge..

His own sentences gave him a great soot.. a tight bond.. an untold relation of trust.. he felt around him.. a smile came on his lips..

He stood up.. spread his hand..

Daya: yah bistar hai.. aur wo utensils ke awaz bahar ke us taraf se aa rahi hai.. (pointing a direction)matlab mujhe us taraf jana hai.. aur isi bich.. koi chiz

rehena nehi chahiye..

saying this.. he started to walk.. slowly.. he came out from the room successfully.. immediately he heard a voice.. and after some seconds.. he felt a touch..

Abhijeet(scolding him with concern): aare Daya.. tum yaha kyu aaye haa.. mujhe bulane ke liye bola tha na.. bola tha na maine.. chalo andar chalo.. Daya was

enjoying this type of scolding.. he never experienced so.. he smiled..

Daya: nehi please.. andar nehi.. aap kaha ho?

Abhijeet: mai tumhare samne hi hu Daya..

Daya: nehi.. wo baat nehi.. matlab aap kya kar rehe ho?

Abhijeet: mai kitchen mei khana bana raha hu..

Daya: mujhe bhi waha chalna hai.. mai aapko disturb nehi karunga.. promise..

Abhijeet: lekin.. achha thik hai chalo.. he helped him and they came to kitchen..

Abhijeet: mai ek chair lata hu tumhare liye..

Daya: no sir.. please.. I am fine..

Abhijeet: sure na?

Daya: yes sir.. Abhijeet started after saying "hmmm"...

Daya: sir.. aapne aapna dawai li?

Abhijeet(smiling): khatam ho gaya hai Daya.. aur kitne din?

Daya: kya khatam ho gaya? to mangwa lijiye na..

Abhijeet: aare pagal.. course khatam ho gaya hai.. he didn't get any answer or another question.. he looked at Daya.. who was looking like he was doubting

Abhijeet.. Daya smiled listening that pagal..

Abhijeet: aare sachhi.. course khatam ho gaya hai.. puri jindegi bimar bana ke rakhna hai kya mujhe?

Daya(smiled): nehi sir..

breakfast was ready..

Abhijeet: Daya.. breakfast ready hai..

Daya(unintentionally): aap khila denge na.. Abhijeet turned towards him.. ans smiled..

Abhijeet: tum khud nehi kha sakte?

Daya(with sad tone): haa.. kha sakta hu.. kha sakta hu mai.. aap dijiye.. mai... he was cut by.. "muh kholo".. Daya smiled.. and opened his mouth.. Abhijeet fed

him with smiling face..

Day passed like this.. In evening..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aaj na Acp sir aarehe hai.. with team..

Daya was smiling hearing Abhijeet's voice.. hearing this.. his smile vanished.. and a shed of fear appeared..

Daya: Acp sir.. team!

Abhijeet: haa.. humse gappe marne.. Daya smiled..

bell rang.

Daya: aageye honge..

Abhijeet: haa.. mai dekhta hu..

Abhijeet came out from Daya's room.. opened the door.. team was present..

Abhijeet: aare Salunkhe sir.. aap kab aaye.

Acp sir: hum bhi hai Abhijeet..

Salunkhe sir: dekha.. dekha.. answer bhi nehi karne dia.. jealous kahika..

Acp sir: kise bola re?

team with Abhijeet was laughing.. suppressing the sound.. they heard a voice.. "aap dono aandar aake baki ka jhagra kijiye sir.." they looked up..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. they entered one by one.. all hugged him one by one.. they all settled down..

Acp sir: Abhijeet chay banao.. hum pakora laye hai..

Salunkhe sir: garma garam chay.. garma garam pakora.. maja aa jayega..

Acp sir: bhukar..

Salunkhe sir was going to say something.. but before that Abhijeet said "maiiii.. mai bana kar lata hu.. aap log baithiye..".. he moved from there..

Freddy: Daya sir.. hum sab.. aapko bohot miss kar rehe hai.. Sudhakar gave him a pinch.. Freddy looked at him with shock.. Sudhakar indicated him.. not to

speak something like that..

Freddy: haa.. wo..ba ba.. wo.. pakora.. pakora lijiye na sir.. mai aapko khila du?

Daya was feeling uncomfortable a lot with this.. "nehi nehi.. mai kha lunga"..

Freddy: ok sir.. lijiye.. saying this.. he held his hand.. and put one pakora on his palm..

Daya was really feeling bad..

Salunkhe sir(whispering to Acp sir's ear): aare yaar ise roko.. Fredricks ka care.. Daya ke liye torture ban raha hai..

Daya(hesitatingly): Abh.. Abhijeet sir aaye nehi abhi tak.. chay leke..

Acp sir: Freddy.. jao dekho.. Abhijeet ko kuch help chahiye yah nehi..

Abhijeet: koi jaroorat nehi hai.. mai aa gaya hu sir.. al took one cup of tea..

Abhijeet: Sudhakar Daya ko yeh cup de do na please..

Daya not at all like this.. Sudhakar gave him that.. they all were continuing their chit chat..

Salunkhe sir: aare Daya.. chup kyu ho? kuch bolo na..

Daya(smiled): mai sun raha hu sir... aap log boliye na..

Abhijeet: wohi to Daya.. tum kyu chup ho? kuch bolo na.. dekho Sudhakar kitne achhe achhe joke mar raha hai.. tumhe to hasi bhi nehi aa rahi hai.. yeh kya

baat hui? he laughed... all too..

Daya: Abhijeet sir.. wo mai..

Abhijeet: ok ok.. no problem.. (to Sudhakar).. haa.. Sudhakar.. continue..

after 3 hours' gossiping.. they all went.. Abhijeet closed the door.. and turned back to Daya..with.. "Daya.. yeh Sudhakar".. but he saw an angry face.. Daya

turned to go into his room.. but there was a shelf.. he got hit with that..

Daya: aahh... Abhijeet came running to him..

Abhijeet: sambhalke Daya.. lagi to nehi?

Daya(angry tone): lagne dijiye.. tabhi to pata chalega na.. kaha kya chiz hai.. Daya took his hand which was in Abhijeet's hand..and started walking..

Abhijeet: aare ise kya hua? Daya ruko.. kaha ja rehe ho akele..

Daya: mai dhundh lunga Mera kamra.. Abhijeet stood at his place for some moment thinking.. and then held him..

Abhijeet(angry tone): chup raho Daya.. kya dhundh lunga? chalo chup chap mere sath.. Daya obeyed.. as he had not the power to avoid or go against this

voice.. they entered.. Daya wished to go to washroom..

Daya: mai ja sakta hu.. Abhijeet left him.. as he knew.. he could.. and that time it was better to leave him.. butttt..

Daya(thinking): maine kaha aur chor dia.. agar mai gir gaya to? chot lag gayi to? huh.. he was inattentive.. so collided with wall.

Abhijeet(unintentionally): aare dekhhe chalo Daya..

Daya was too much angry this time..

Daya: haa.. aab aap bhi mujhe tana mariye Abhijeet.. yeh baki reh gaya tha na mere liye.. aur abhi hua hi kya hai.. abhi bas shuru hui hain.. aap mujhe laye hi

kyu yaha.. kaha tha.. bojh ban jaunga.. dekha.. ban gaya na bojh.. saying this he went inside the washroom..

Abhijeet(shocked): aare Daya ko ho kya gaya hain? itna gussa? aaj tak to kabhi.. (sad tone).. na jane kya chal raha hai uske andar.. (stopped for a while and

then.. happily) Daya ne mujhe naam se bulaya.. oh my god.. mujhe isi baat ka to intezar tha.. yeh bat hi to aadhuri reh gayi thi.. usi din Daya gayeb ho gaya

tha.. (making face) bura bolke gaya tha.. bura hi hua.. aab aage se aisa kuch bolega na.. muh tor dunga uska mai...

nehi aab is larke ko manana parega.. offff.. kabhi aisa nehi dekha Daya ko.. dam ghut raha hai mera.. Daya.. aur mujhse naraz.. mai yeh nehi seh paunga..

kabhi nehi.. dekhta hu..

FRIENDS.. YOU LIKED IT OR NOT? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BUT PLEASE.. DO REVIEW.. PLZ PLZ PLZ... BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING ME..

THE STORY:

Daya came out from the washroom.. Abhijeet looked at him.. he was still angry..

Abhijeet(thinking): baap re.. itna gussa.. Bajirao Singham... (to Daya).. aa geye tum Daya.. (he went to support him.. grabbed his hand.. but Daya refused)

Daya(angry): mai kar sakta hu..

Abhijeet(sighed): mai khana le kar aata hu..

Daya: abhi mujhe bhuk nehi hai.. abhi abhi to pakora khialaya Fredricks ne mujhe..

Abhijeet didin't understand.. he shook his head and went outside.. came back after sometime with dinner..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum hardly ek yah do pakore khaye ho.. wo bhi sham ke 7 baje.. aur aab 9:30 baj raha hai.. aab khana hi hoga tumhe.. he sat beside him..

chalo.. good boy.. muh kholo..

Daya(cutely): mujhe nehi banna good boy.. I am a bad boy.. Abhijeet smiled on this..

Abhijeet: ok.. muh kholo bad boy.. Daya didn't say anything.. but expressio was saying that he was too irritated..

Abhijeet (laughed): Daya.. tum bhi na.. chalo khalo.. he was to feed.. but Daya tried to snatch the plate with..

Daya: mujhe dijiye.. mai kha lunga..

Abhijeet(irritated now): mmmmm.. Daya.. kya kar rehe ho.. baitho chup chap... aur khao jo mai khilata hu..

Daya stopped.. and ate being a real good boy.. after finishing eating..

Daya: ho gaya hai na.. aaj raat aapko yah nehi sona.. aapne kamre mei jake so jaiye.. Abhijeet sighed..

washing the plates.. he came back to Daya's room.. he saw Daya was standing and intending to come out from the room...

Abhijeet: kaha je rehe the Daya..

Daya(shocked): mai.. wo.. ka.. kahi bhi to nehi.. kahi nehi..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. yeh lo medicines.. he gave him medicine and a glass of water.. Daya took that.. abhijeet was about to move out.. Daya called..

Daya: aapne dinner ki na?

Abhijeet: abhi ja ke karta hu..

Daya(hurriedly): yah pe le aayiye na..

Abhijeet(smiled): kyu? yaha pe kyu?

Daya: aaa.. wo.. aap .. aap bas le aayiye.. mujhe pata to lage.. aap kha bhi rehe hai yah nehi..

Abhijeet: ok.. he came to Daya's room with his dinner.. he finished his dinner without a single word.. but he kept his eyes on Daya continuously.. he saw his

anger was lowered down..

Abhijeet: hmm lagta hai gussa thora kam hai.. par Daya sayed mujhse kuch kehena chahta hai.. par kya? aur itna gussa bhi ho gaya achanaq.. kyu? kya pata..

bad mei puch lunga.. abhi sahi waqt nehi hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mera ho gaya hai.. mai chalta hu.. he moved out.. after sometime he came back..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. to aaj mai aapne kamre mei so jata hu.. he moved out..

Daya(sadly): maine kaha.. aur sir chale bhi geye.. huh.. kyu.. yah pe bhi to ruk sakte the a jor jabardasti..

Abhijeet was standing at the door step.. he heard all these.. and smiled. he peed into the room..

Abhijeet: kuch kaha tumne Daya?

Daya(instantly): aap aap sach mei ja rehe hai aapne room mei?

Abhijeet(entered into the room.. sat beside him..): tumne hi to kaha.. Daya looked down.. Abhijeet pulled his face up..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. kya baat hai haa? tabse dekh raha hu.. kuch down lag rehe ho? kya hua?

Daya: aap jao.. maine aapko rok dia na.. sorry..

Abhijeet(put his hand on Daya's hand): Daya.. yeh mere quesion ka answer nehi hai.. aur mai na tumhe akela chor ka nehi ja raha kahi bhi samjhe..

Daya: geye to the na.. tab bhi.. aur abhi bhi..

Abhijeet: tabhi! kab?

Daya: jab team ayi thi.. tab to aap sirf Sudhakar ke joke sunne mei hi busy the.. aapko pata hai mujhe kitna awkward feel ho raha tha..

Abhijeet now got the matter..

Abhijeet: wo to mai...

Daya:mujhe bikul bhi achha nehi lag raha tha.. Fredricks mere haat mei wo pakora de dia.. pata hai.. aap waha rehete to use bata sakte the na.. mai le sakta

hu.. par aap nehi the.. he was complaining like a child..

Abhijeet: mai to wo chay bana...

Daya: kitna waqt lagta hai chay banane mei haa?

Abhijeet was going to say something.. but he was stopped by Daya..

Daya: pata hai.. maiaapko dhundh raha tha.. par aap to aas pas the hi nehi.. aap (sadly)kaise mujhe akela chor sakte hai us tarha..

Abhijeet: achha.. to yeh baat hai.. achha I'm sorry na.. kya kare? tum hi to dukhi the.. isiliye hum sabne tumhe khush karna chahte the Daya..aur kuch nehi..

Daya: mai khush hi to hu.. aab dukhi hoke kya faida?

Abhijeet: haa.. yeh baat sahi kaha hai tumne.. bilkul bhi dukhi na hona samjhe.. sab kuch thik ho jayega.. parsu tumhara appoinment hai.. doctor tab bata

denge.. kab karna hai operation.. Daya hold his hand tightly..

Abhijeet looked at his hand.. and said "Daya daro mat.. sab thik ho jayega.. achha.. bohot ho gaya hai.. aab so jao.. chalo.. so jao.."

Daya: apppp..

Abhijeet(smiled): mai nehi ja raha hu.. yeh so jaunga.. tum befikar raho.. Daya lay down.. Abhijeet too.. beside Daya.. they slept..

NEXT DAY...

Abhijeet: Daya.. ghar mei baithe baithe bore ho geye hai hum.. chalo aaj kahi se ghumke aate hai..

Daya: kaha jaunga mai?

Abhijeet: sea side chalte hai sham ko.. aur tum bhi chal rehe ho mere sath.. that's final.. tum aur kuch nehi bologe..

Daya(smiled): ok..

AT sea side.. Abhijeet was holding Daya's hand tightly..

Abhijeet: kitni achhi hawa chal rahi hai na Daya..

Daya: haa..

Abhijeet: achha lag raha hai?

Daya: bohot.. thanks..

Abhijeet: lo aab dost ko koi thanks bolta hai kya?

listening this.. Daya stopped.. he had tears in his eyes.. tears of happiness..

Daya(thinking): dost.. mera dost.. dost to bohot sare hai mere.. par aapko dost bolne mei itni khushi kyu ho raha hai mujhe.. kyu.. kyu itna aapna pan mehsoos

karta hu mai.. kyu aisa lagta hai jaise mujhe haq hai aap pe.. kyu?

Abhijeet: aare Daya.. ruk kyu geye?

Daya: nehi.. nehi kuch nehi.. chaliye.. they started walking.. suddenly Abhijeet saw a baby fell on the sand while playing..

Abhijeet: oh my god..

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum ek minute uko.. mai abhi aaya.. wo bacha gor gaya hai.. tum yehi ruko haa.. Daya nodded.. Abhijeet moved..

Daya gave two three steps ahead.. and suddenly collided with a man..

Man(rudly): aye.. dikhata nhi hai kya? andha hai?

Daya's heart pinch..

Daya(teary tone): so.. sorry bhai shab..

Man: kya sorry? andha kahika..

Daya did not say anything.. but from the gesture of Daya.. the man understood that Daya was really blind..

Man: I'm.. I'm sorry bhai shab.. actually mai samjha nehi.. I'm really very sorry.. in the man time Abhijeet came over there..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Man: dekhiye bhai shab.. galti ho gayi mujhse.. mai samjha nehi ki yeh sach mei aandha hai...

Abhijeet shocked.. and looked at Daya.. tears were rolling down from his eyes.. Abhijeet cupped his face..

Abhijeet: Daya.. nehi.. (to that man) how dare you say so?

Man: I'm really very sorry.. galti meri hi hai.. mai wo...

Abhijeet: aap jaiye yaha se.. just go.. the person went away.. saying sorry once again..

Daya: mujhe ghar jana hai Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. meri baat suno.. yeh log to aise hi..

Daya(strongly): mujhe ghar jana hai... Abhijeet sighed sadly.. they returned home.. Daya started to walk alone towards his room..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. ruko.. mere baat suno.. Daya entered inside his room.. Abhijeet grabbed his hand.. and turned him..

Abhijeet (teary tone): Daya..

Daya(crying): mai to sach mei aandha hu na sir.. Abhijeet's heart pinched.. he hugged him tightly.. Daya started crying.. hugging him very tightly..

Abhijet: Daya.. I'm sorry.. maaf kar de mujhe.. mujhe tumhe bahar leke nehi jana chahiye tha..

Daya separated..

Daya: aisa nehi hai.. aap kitne din logo se chupayenge? sab ko pata chal hi jayega... aur fir sab hi kahenge.. cid ke ek inspector aab(cracking)andha ho gaya

hai.. sir aap.. app kuch kijiye na.. mai na bohot kam jor hu.. nehi seh sakta yeh sab batein.. please sir.. kuch kijiye na.. kuch kijiye.. he was crying badly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya..chup ho ja tu.. ek dam chup.. aaja baith idher.. baith.. he made him sit down on the bed.. he rubbed his tears.. hold his hand..

Abhijeet: koi kuch nehi kahega.. kyuki tu bilkul thik ho jayega.. tujhe yakeen hai na mujhpe? aapne dost pe?

Daya nodded in positive..

Abhijeet: to.. aab no rona dhona samjha.. mai nehi dekh sakta tujhe aise.. chal o ja.. mind ko rest de.. lait ja.. Daya lay down.. Abhijeet sat beside him.. started

caressing his hair.. his one hand was held by Daya.. he slept.. as he was tired.. to tired.

NEXT MORNING.. Daya woke up first.. he felt a hand in his..

Daya: Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet woke up..

Abhijeet: aare subha ho gayi na..

Daya(embarrassed): aap.. aap sari raat aise hi.. mere pas..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tumhe kisine bataya nehi ki tum haste hue bohot payare lagte ho.. chalo aaj tak koi nehi bataya to mai hi bata deta hu.. kam se kam mere liye muskura do.. aise roni surat mat banao please.. Daya looked down.. and smiled a bit..

Abhijeet: haa.. yeh hui na.. baat.. Daya.. ek baat batau? Daya nodded..

Abhijeet(took his hand on his own): mere wo accident ke baad.. mai na aapne aap se bhagna chahta tha.. bohot darr lagta tha.. lagta tha har koi mera

dusman hai.. maa ko kabhi maa bolke mana nehi mai.. par jab woh chali gayi na.. tab aur bhi akela ho gaya mi.. aisa lagne laga.. koi mera nehi ho sakta.. jo bhi

koi mere pas aayega.. usike sath kuch na kuch bura hoga.. isliye ki bhi mere karib aata tha to mai gussa ho jata.. mujhe lagta tha ki I am cursed.. par tum jor

jabardasti mere karib aaye.. pehele pehele mujhe bohot bohot gussa aata tha.. tumhe kitna kuch vala bura kehta tha.. fir bhi tum chup chap har baat man lete

the.. to mujhe aur gussa aa jata tha.. par baad mei na.. mujhe wohi jor jabardasti pasand aane laga..

Daya: pasand!?

Abhijeet: haa.. mujhe lagne laga ki mujhe bhi koi payar karne wala aa gaya hai.. nehi to mai bohot akela tha Daya..

Daya: nehi sir.. aap akele nehi hai.. mai hu na aapke sath.. Abhijeet didn't respond.. so Daya called him..

Daya(softly): sir.. no answer.. Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet(straightly): mere dost banoge Daya?

Daya(shocked): sir...

Abhijeet: please..

Daya: mai us layek nehi hu sir.. aap mujhse bohot achha insan ko aapne dost ke rup mei pa sakte hai.. mai to aapke junior hu..

Abhijeet(hugged him tightly.. said in teary tone): par mujhe tum hi chahiye ho.. aur tum hi sabse achhe ho.. mujhe tumhara hi dost banna hai.. aur tumhe hi

dost banana hai.. banoge na?

Daya(nodding in yes): haa.. banunga.. they separated..

Abhijeet: dekha.. mai to bas aapni baat hi kar gaya subha uthte hi.. mai bhi pagal hu... sorry.. par mai yeh sab bohot dino se kehena chahta tha.. par yeh sab

ho gaya..

Daya: nehi sir..

Abhijeet: Abhijeet bulaya karo mujhe..

Daya(shocked): kya.. Abhijeet? nehi nehi sir..

Abhijeet: please Daya.. mai janta hu tum kar sakta ho.. kyu ki already tum mujhe do bar Abhijeet bula chuke ho..

Daya: kya? mai aapko.. I'm sorry sir..

Abhijeet: aare kya sorry.. mai tumhe bol raha hu Abhijeet kehene ke liye.. achha thi hai.. mai asan kar deta hu.. achha tum bolo ke Abhijeet tum jao.. fresh

hoke aao.. mai bhi fresh hota hu.. bolo..

Daya: aare aapko ho kya gaya hai subha subha..

Abhijeet: dekha dekha.. bola tha na subha subha tumhe tang kar dia maine.. ok jata hu..

Daya: nehi nehi nehi.. aisa nehi hai.. aap mujhe tang nehi kia..

Abhijeet: ok to batao..

Daya(tensed): ok.. (coughing)Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet: kya..

Daya: nehi.. batata hu.. batata hu.. Abhijeet aap jaiye.. fresh ho jayiye.. mai bhi fresh hota hu..

Abhijeet: galat..

Daya: aab kya galat.. bola na maine thik se..

Abhijet: Abhijeet (stressed) tu jao fresh... he was cut..

Daya: aare kya sir.. matlab Abhijeet.. ek to Abhijeet sir se Abhijeet pe utar aaya.. aab aap se tum nehi hoga please.. mai nehi kar sakta..

Abhijeet: darpok kahika.. saying his he came out of the room.. as Daya could go to washroom by his own.. he no more needed Abhijeet's help.. but yet he did

so..

Daya smiled.. and heard Abhijeet saying.. "mai abhi gussa hu.. akele jao washroom.. huh.." listening this.. Daya laughed loudly..

Abhijeet heard that and smiled..

Abhijeet(to himself): chalo thik hai.. mood kuch thik hua.. aab yeh sochta rehega to.. kal ki baay sochega nehi.. offfff.. meri to pasina chut gayi yeh sab Sach

kehete hue.. pata nehi larke log kaise larkio ko propose karte hai.. mai to dosti ki baat kehete hue ita dar gaya.. wo bhi Daya se.. (smiled) par jo bhi hua achha

hi hua..

FRIENDS.. AAP AAB SAB BATAO JO CHAPTER HUA ACHHA HUA KI NEHI.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. AUR EK COMPLAINT.. MERE SILENT READERS FIRSE SILENT HO GEYE

HAI.. PLEASE AISA TO MAT KARO AAP SAB.. REVIEW KARO PLZ.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO NAVYA DIDI, DEEPIKA, GUEST, ARTANISH, R AND R, JYOTI, SAAKSHI, DA95, ABHICHARM,NAZ, RUKMANI, NADITA, NAINA, PRIYA,

GUEST, AASHI'S HONEY, BHUMI.. FOR SUPPORTNG ME..

THE STORY:

AT BREAKFAST TABLE..

Abhijeet was feeding Daya..

Daya: aap to naraz the na mujhse..

Abhijeet: tha nehi.. abhi bhi hu.. lo khao.. he fed him another bite..

Daya: to aap kyu khila rehe ho?

Abhijeet: dost ho tum mere.. itna to banta hi hai.. ha yeh bat alag hai ki tum mujhe aapna dost nehi mante..

Daya(grabbed his hand when Abhijeet forwarded his hand to feed Daya): aisa nehi hai Abhijeet.. bas tum bolne mein thori waqt lagegi..

Abhijeet(smiled): achha thik hai.. manjur hain.. par thora time hi dunga mai.. thik hai.. infinite time mangna mat mujhse.. bat nehi karunga tahi to mai.. Daya

smiled.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. tum us din.. Vivek ko bolke kaha geye the?

Daya: sir wo.. I mean Abhijeet wo mujhe ek call aaya tha ki.. ki...

Abhijeet: ki?

Daya: aapka accident ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet(angry): aur bina kuch soche samjhe chal pare? dimag kaha tha tumhara? haa?

Daya(mumured): aapke pas.. Abhijeet heard that yet..

Abhijeet: Dayaaa..

Daya: aa.. sorry.. actually mai dar gaya tha.. aapke tabiyat kuch thik nehi tha.. pareshan the aap to..

Abhijeet: to? to kya? ajjeb larka.. aare kam se kam mujhe phone karke puch to sakte the na ki sir aap thik to hai.. waise to 24 ghante mei 72 baar phhone

lagate the.. sir thik hai aap? sir khana khaya? medicine li? thik se soye the na? wagera wagera.. tab ek phone karne ki nehi sujhi.. huh..

Daya was listening all his continuous scolding and eating with a smile being a good boy.. but now he thought to stop his new friend..

Daya(with love): Abhijeet.. Abhijeet stopped with this called..

Abhijeet: kya hai?

Daya: pani.. Abhijeet gave him a glass of water.. he smiled as he got Daya's plan to stop Abhijeet..

Daya(serious tone): Abhijeet.. aap.. aap bureau kab join kar rehe hai?

Abhijeet(serious tone): Daya khalo jaldi..

Daya: Abhijeet.. aap bat ko talne ki kaushish na kare to hi achha..

Abhijeet: Daya please..

Daya: kya please Abhijeet.. us din jab team aayi thi tab mai appka uar Acp sir ka baat sun lia tha.. aap kyu join nehi karna chahte hai.. aap abhi bhi naraz hai

sabse?

Abhijeet: Daya mai kisi se bhi naraz nehi hu.. mai to bas..

Daya: kya.. batayiye..

Abhijeet stood up from the chair..

Abhijeet: Daya baat ko samjha karo.. mai.. mujhe atit ke kuch bhi yaad nehi hai.. mana ki is bar mai bach gaya.. par sayed dobara..

Daya: what do you mean by dobara.. aap aisa kuch nehi kar sakte.. aap samjte kyu nehi hai ki aapke accident ke pehele bhi aap cid inspector hi the.. zulm ki

khilaf larne wale ek inspector..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. aab mujhse nehi hoga.. firse kal aakar koi yeh khega ki Abhijeet khooni hai to firse sab wohi man lenge.. after saying this he sensed what

he said... aa.. mera matlab hai...

Daya: aapka yeh matlab hai ki aap abhi bhi hum sab se naraz hai..

Abhijeet: Daya mai tumse kyu naraz rahu.. tum to har waqt mujhe sath dia..

Daya: to aap naraz Acp sir se hai..

Abhijeet sat on the chair again.. took Daya's hand on his hand..

Abhijeet(sadly.. complaining tone): unhe aisa to nehi karna chahiye tha na Daya.. mujhe ghar to nehi bejhna tha na..

Daya(grabbing his hand): Abhijeet.. sir intentionally kuch nehi kia.. sir bohot darr geye the.. ki agar media wale yeh bat jan gaya.. to bohot hungama hogi.. aur

isme aap aur jyada stressed ho jayenge.. is liye aapko unhone ghar aane ke liye bol dia tha.. please Abhijeet.. samjhiye..

Abhijeet: tum har samay Acp sir ki side lete ho Daya..

Daya(smiled): mai sach ka sath lia Abhijeet.. sir aapse bohot payar karte hai.. aapne dekha na aapko begunah sabit karne ke liye sir ne kitna kuch kia..

Abhijeet: wo to tumne kia tha..

Daya: my god.. itna sara complain.. sirf mai nehi hum.. hum sab milke us Raghu and then Raka tak pauche hai..

Abhijeet was silent.. so Daya called..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: mera sara mehnat aap mitti mei mila denge kya?

Abhijeet looked at him in jerk.. then looked down again..

Abhijeet: kab join karna hai?

Daya(smiled): Acp sir ko phone kijiye..

Abhijeet: kar lunga..

Daya: kar lunga nehi.. abhi kijiye..

Abhijeet(irritated): tum bhi na Daya.. thik hai.. yeh milk khatam kar lo.. yeh to reh hi gaya.. Daya finished that.. and then called Acp sir.. he kept the phone in

loudspeaker..

Acp sir: haa Abhijeet bolo.. achanaq phone kia.. sab thik to hai na?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. mai yeh batane ke liye phone kia ki..

Acp sir: haa bolo..

Abhijeet: haa.. actually wo mai.. mai.. Daya whispered.. "boliye"..

Abhijeet: wo.. aapne mujhse kaha tha na ki..

Acp sir: Abhijeet itna kyu hichkhicha rehe ho.. bolo na kya baat hai..

Daya shook his head.. and took the charge..

Daya: sir Abhijeet.. bureau join karna chahte hai.. aap bataiye.. kab join karna hai unhe..

Acp sir(happily): kya.. Abhijeet.. tum.. sach mei.. thank ou Abhijeet.. tahnk you so much.. Daya and Abhijeet smiled.. der kis baat ki kal se hi join karo..

Abhijee: sir kal.. kal to Daya ka app...

Daya(interupted): haa.. sir.. kal.. kal..

Acp sir: Daya.. chup raho.. Ok Abhijeet tum.. parsu aana..

Daya: nehi sir.. kal hi.. Abhijeet and Daya heard another voice over the phone..

"haa.. kal hi.."..

Acp sir: kya kal hi Salunkhe?

Salunkhe: mai sun lia tumhare baat.. kal hi join karega Abhijeet.. mai leke jaunga Daya ko doctor ke pas..

Abhijeet: sir aap.. Acp sir already kept the phone in loudspeaker..

Salunkhe sir: kyu bhai.. mai nehi le ja sakta? kyu Daya.. nehi jaoge mere sath?

Daya: haa.. haa. sir.. jaunga.. aap hi ke sath chala jaunga sir..

Salunkhe sir: ok done..

Acp sir: ok.. Abhijeet.. to tum kal hi aa rehe ho..

Abhijeet: ok.. they cut the call..

Daya: yeppeee.. Abhijeet laughed a loud..

NEXT DAY:

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai nikal raha hu..

Daya: aare aapka voice itna tensed kyu lag raha hai? bureau jane mei darr lag raha hai aapko..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum achhi tarha se jante ho mai kyu tensed hu.. bureau jane mei aab koi dar nehi hai mujhe..

Daya: Abhijeet.. aap befikar rahiye.. aare mai akela thori na ja raha hu.. Salunkhe sir honge na mere sath..

Abhijeet: haa.. achha suno.. tum na mujhe yaha se mikalte waqt.. hospital puchke, check up karane ke baad aur ghar pauche ke phone karna..

Daya: ho gaya kaam.. Salunkhe sir ke phone ki balance aap hi khatam karwayenge..

Abhijeet: Daya.. bakwas na karo tum samjhe...

Daya: achha thik hai baba.. aap jaiye.. aur man laga kar kaam kijiye.. (smiling) jaise pehele karte the..

Abhijeet: achha thik hai mai nikal ta hu.. Salunkhe sir ne mujhe abhi phone karke bataye hai ki woh 5 min mei aa rehe hai..

Salunkhe sir: mai aa gaya hu Abhijeet.. tum niklo.. Acp tumhara intezar kar raha hai..

Abhijeet: ok.. bye.. take care.. sayin this he went out..

IN BUREAU..

Abhijeet: god morning sir.. good morning every one..

All: good morning..

Acp sir: aare Abhijeet.. aao aao.. tumhara hi intezar kar raha tha mai.. they came in Acp sir's cabin..

Acp sir: baitho.. both sat..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mai.. Abhijeet caught the tone..

Abhijeet: please sir.. aap purani baato ko leke pareshan mat hoiye..

Acp sir: par mujhe wais nehi karna chahiye tha.. I'm sorry Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. yeh kya bol rehe hai aap.. us din bhi bohot baar sorry bol chuke hai aap.. aap bhul jaiye sir..

Acp sir: haa.. vul jaunga.. agar tum bhul jaoge to..

Abhijeet(smiled): mai bhul gaya hu sir.. Daya ne vula dia hai.. both shared a broad smile..

IN EVENING.. seeing Abhijeet tensed.. and busy with phone.. Acp sir asked him..

Acp sir: kya baat hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sir dekhiye na.. Salunkhesir ka phone nehi lag raha hai.. last jab Daya hospital paucha tha.. tab phone kia tha.. aab tak to check up ho gaya hoga..

par phone kyu nehi kar raha hai Daya.. na hi Salunkhe sir..

Acp sir: yeh Salunkhe bhi na.. ruko mai try karta hu.. result was same.. haa Abhijeet phone nehi lag raha.. achha tum ek kam karo ghar chale jao.. Sayed woh

dono aa gaya hoga ghar..

Abhijeet: maine land line mei try kar chuka hu..

Acp sir: achha! fir bhi tum jao.. sayed kuch hi der mei aa jaye.. aur tension mat lo.. Salunkhe sath mei hai na.. Abhijeet smiled and went to his house..

Acp sir: is Salunkhe ka class leni paregi.. huh..

IN HOME..

Abhijeet: kaha reh geye yeh dono.. abhi tak aaya kyu nehi.. off.. janta to hai na.. mai tension karunga.. aare koi problem hai to pco se call kar sakta hai na..

hey bhagwan.. jaldi aaja Daya.. dekh itna tension mat de mujhe.. please..

just then.. he heard sound of car.. he ran to open the door.. Daya and Salunkhe sir came back..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he grabbed his hand.. and brought him inside the room..

Salunkhe sir(thinking): lo bhia.. mujhe bhul geye..

Abhijeet(cupping his face): tu thik hai na Daya.. pata hai mai kitna tension kar raha tha.. phine kyu nehi kia tune haa? mai to... but he stopped as Daya hugged

him tightly..

Daya(teary tone with happiness): Abhijeet.. Abhijeet.. pata hai doctor ne kya kaha.. mai firse dekh paunga.. mujhe firse eyesight wapas milega.. mai dekh

paunga Abhijeet.. Tumhara dost dekh payega Abhijeet.. tum sun rehe ho na? main dekh paunga.. tumhe Acp sir sir Salunkhe sir, Fredricks, Asha, Sudhakar..

sab ko dekh paunga mai.. sabko..

Abhijeet was too happy seeing Daya happy.. he was smiling continuously.. his happiness was doubled as Daya addressed him as 'tum'.. he was silent..

Daya(shaking a bit in that hug): kya hua.. tum sun rehe ho na Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: haa mere yaar.. sun raha hu.. they separated..

Abhijeet: acha hai.. jab mai itne din se bol raha hu ki tu thik ho jayega.. thik ho jayega.. tab to nehi mana.. aaj doctor ne bol dia to man gaya haa?

Daya smiled broadly.. tears were present in his eyes..

Abhijeet(rubbed that): aab in aansuo ka yaha koi kaam nehi hai.. inhe sone do.. samjhe.. Daya nodded in positive..

after some time..

Daya called'Salinkhe sir dekhiye na mai'.. he stopped hearing Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kaha chale geye?

Daya: Salunkhe sir..

Daya: haa?

Abhijeet: mai phone lagata hu..

Daya: koi faida nehi hai.. charge nehi hai unke phone pe.. aab?

Abhijeet:hmm.. Acp sir ko phone karunga thori der baad..

HERE..

Acp sir: kya yaar.. tu pco se kyu phone kar raha hai?

Salunkhe sir: wo sab choro.. boss.. yeh Daya to Abhijeet ka junior tha na?

Acp sir: hai bhi..

Salunkhe sir: to Daya to Abhijeet ko sir bolta tha..

Acp sir: aare kya yaar. ismei kya hai.. bolta... aare ruk ruk.. haa.. tab na Daya baat kar raha tha mujhse.. tabhi usne kaha tha 'Abhijeet' bureau join karna

chahta ai..

Salunkhe sir: wohi to.. boss.. ek sweet moment tum miss kar geye.. sach mei..

Acp sir: dekha.. is liye bol raha tha mai ki chal.. ek raat bitate hai in dono ke sath..

Salunkhe sir: koi baat nehi.. abhi to bas shuru hui hai.. picture abhi baki hai boss..

they both laughed..

After 15 minutes.. Abhijeet and Daya got a message from Acp sir.. "Salunkhe sahi salamat ghar pauch geya hai.. don't worry.."

FRIENDS HOW'S IT? PLEASE REVIEW.. PLZ PLZ PLZ.. YEH STORY BAS KHATAM HONE HI WALA HAI.. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR GIVING MY MISTAKES... BE HAPPY.

MAKE HAPPY..


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO KHANAM DI (OH MY GOD.. EK SATH AAPNE SARA REVIEW KAR DIA.. THANK YOU SO MUCH.. AND DON'T SAY SO MANY SORRYSSSS.. :)),

PALAK, ARTANISH, GUEST, NAVYA DIDI, GOPIRATHNA, DEEPIKA, DA95, ABHICHARM, GUEST, GUEST(:)), RUKMANI, BT, BHUMI, PRIYA, KHUSHI, GD(IT'S OK NA.. :)),

BINT-E-ABID, NAZ, NAINA, AASHI'S HONEY, NANDITA(AWWWW... :( )..

**ACHHA FRIENDS.. CAN ANY ONE TELL ME THE EPISODE NAME.. WHERE DUO WAS IN A FOREST TYPE AREA.. DAYA HAD AN INJURY IN HIS HEAD.. HE **

**FELL DOWN.. THEY BOTH HAD TORCH IN THEIR HANDS.. CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME..**

THE STORY:

Daya was not getting any sound from outside his room.. which he usually used to get in the morning.. as Abhijeet used to work in kitchen.. so Daya moved to

Abhijeet's room..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(in shock): haa.. haa.. Da.. Daya bolo kya baat hain..

Daya: aaj tum kitchen mein nehi geye subha subha?

Abhijeet: aaa.. haa.. wo mai jane hi wala tha.. wo.. mmm. uthne mei thora late ho gaya.. Daya did not respond..

Abhijeet: kya hua.. ja to raha hu.. chup kyu ho geye? ja raha hu..

Daya: Abhijeet.. tum na jhut nehi bol sakte.. vale hi mai tumhara chehra nehi dekh pa raha hu.. par tumhari awaz yeh bata rahi hai ki tum jhut bol rehe ho.. tum

subha thik time pe hi uthe the.. bas der is liye kar rehe ho ki aaj bureau na jana pare..

Abhijeet gave up..

Abhijeet: haa.. mujhe nehi jana bureau tumhe akela ghar mein chor kar..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: mujhe nehi jana.. nehi jana.. nehi jana.. bas..

Daya: aare yeh kya bachpana hai?

Abhijeet: hai to hai.. kal Salunkhe sir tumhare sath the.. to mai befikar tha.. aaj kya hoga?

Daya: kya hoga?

Abhijeet: aaj pura din tum kaise akele reh sakte ho ghar mei?

Daya: Abhijeet mai reh sakta hu.. don't worry.. tum jao.. please.. I'll manage.. aur mai to aab ghar mei bina kisike sahare khud chal sakta hu na.. aadat ho gayi

hai mujhe.. please mere baat mano.. tum jao..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. kyu na tum bhi mere sath bureau chalo..

Daya: kya ! mai?

Abhijeet: haa.. tumhara problem solve..

Daya: mera kya problem hai?

Abhijeet: yeh jo jid pakar ke baithe ho.. bureau jao .. bureau jao.. yehi to hai na tumhara problem..

Daya(serious tone): nehi Abhijeet.. mai usdin bureau wapas jaunga.. jis din mai aapne aankho se waha ke har ek chiz dekh paunga.. isse pehele mujhe force

maat karo..please.. aur.. aur tum batao.. wo din jyada dur to nehi hai na?

Abhijeet came near to him.. held his hand.. and said in a soft tone.."ok.. force nehi karta tumhe mai.. aur haa.. wo din jyada dur nehi hai.."

Daya: Abhijeet tum... I'm sorry..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek aur baar sorry bola na.. to dekhna kya haal karta hu.. mai tumhara..

Daya(smiled): thik hai.. aab jaldi se ready ho jao.. tum already late ho..

Abhijeet(irritated): haa.. haa.. jata hu..

After one hour:

Daya(irritated): Abhijeet.. tum kar kya rehe ho tab se kitchen mei.. haa?

Abhijeet: ek min Daya..

Daya: Abhijeet.. ek min ek min tum pichle aadhe ghante se bol rehe ho..

Abhijeet: haa ho gaya.. he came to Daya.. aao mere sath.. Daya moved with him to the kitchen.. Abhijeet held his hand.. and made him feel..

Daya: Daya.. yeh hai tumhara launch.. thik hai.. oven ke right side pe.. maine ek hi plate mai rakhha hai sab.. tumhe problem nehi hoga.. achha.. yeh yaha.. oven ke left

side mei hotpot hai.. iske andar roti rakhhi hai maine.. sham ko agar bhuk lage to yehi khana.. achha idher aao.. yeh fridge ke anadar.. second rack pe aaloo ki

sabji rakha hai.. jaldi mei kuch bana nehi paya isse jyada.. aare haa.. vul hi gaya.. aur yeh jo launch hain na.. launch kaha rakhha hai Daya?

Daya: oven ke right side pe..

Abhijeet: haa.. iske pas hi do flasks hai.. Daya touched those with the help of Abhijeet.. is bara wala.. ismei tea hai.. and yeh chota wala.. isme coffee rakhha

hai.. samjhe na? got no answer..aare samjhe ki nehi bolo to.. nehi to mai dobara bolta hu.. no response.. Daya.. he looked at Daya.. and saw tears in his

eyes..

Abhijeet( putting his hand on his cheeks): Daya kya hua haa? tum ro kyu rehe ho?

Daya: nehi.. aankh mei kuch gira hoga..

Abhijeet: yeh wala dialouge sayed filmo mei bolte hai.. hai na? Daya.. tum bhi jhut neh bol sakte.. bolo kya baat hai..

Daya: Abhijeet.. tum mere liye itna sab kuch kyu kar rehe ho? (stressing) kyu?

Abhijeet: haq banta hai.. saying this he moved out..

Daya was stunned.. he murmured.. "haq? mujhpe? mai iski kabil nehi hu Abhijeet.." he too moved towards his room..

After some time Abhijeet came into Daya's room..

Abhijeet: achha Daya suno.. yeh raha tumhara moile.. charge tha.. ise haat mei hi rakhna.. aur haa.. koi bhi aaye.. darwaza mat kholna.. mai aau to bhi nehi..

Daya(confused): kya?

Abhijeet: mere pas chabi hai Daya.. mai andar aa jaunga.. agar koi tumhe bulaye aur tumhe lage ki wo mai hu to galat.. koi mere voice nakal kar raha hoga..

samjhe? Daya was silent..

Abhijeet(loudly): samjheee?

Daya burst out in laughter..

Daya(laughing): Abhijeet.. tum bhi.. kya kya sochte ho? aare mai bachha hu kya? haa?

Abhijeet smiled seeing him laughing..

Abhijeet: haa.. bachha hi ho tum.. (patting his head lightly).. akkal wakkal kuch hai nehi..

Daya(in fake anger): Abhijeet.. then smiled.. mai sab samajh gaya.. tum jao.. aur befikar raho.. jao..

Abhijeet(putting his hand on his shoulder): ok bye.. take care..

Daya(keeping his hand on Abhijeet's hand): you too.. Abhijeet left..

Daya(to himself): Abhijeet.. kya tum pichle janam mei mere kuch lagte the? mai yeh sab janmantar wagera mei yakeen nehi karta tha.. par aaj.. tumne mujhe

compell kar dia wo sab sochne mei.. kya tha mai.. ek junior.. us hatse ke baad.. tumhe sath deta raha mai.. nehi.. sirf isliye nehi kyuki mujhe usdin tumhe akela

chorne ki galti ka hisab chukana tha.. mai isliye tumhare pas aata tha.. kyuki mujhe pata hai akela pan kya hota hai.. par kya sirf isiliye? aare mujhe khud ko

nehi malom tha ki kyu mai tumhare pas aata tha.. mujhe na sach mei bohot achha lagta tha.. sach mei.. bohoooot achha lagta tha.. tum jab mujhe dante the

na.. tabhi mujhe bura nehi lagta tha.. bura tab lagta tha.. jab tum mujhe chale jane ko bolte the.. dobara aisa kabhi mat kehena.. tab himmat tha.. par abb.. he

stopped.. closed his eyes..

Day passed.. In evening Abhijeet came back.. opened the door.. and saw Daya was going to kitchen to with the jug..

Abhijeet: aare Daya.. pani khatam ho gaya hai.. ruko.. mai deta hu..

Daya(smiled): Abhijeet.. yeh tum hi ho na?

Abhijeet: shut up Daya.. he gave him water.. he too took a glass and drank..

the both sat on the sofa..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aaj na hum bahar ka khana khayenge..

Daya: bahar ka khana! aur tum!

Abhijeet: kyu? nehi kha sakta.. tumhe kisne kaha ki kharoos log bahar ka khana nehi khate?

Daya: tumhe kisne kaha ke tum kharoos hu..

Abhijeet(excitedly): mai kharoos nehi hu?

Daya: nehi.. kya Boss.. tum bhi.. he laughed a bit.. Abhijeet was shocked to hear that Boss..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek promise karoge?

Daya(confused):promise? kya baat hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: please Daya.. kuch galat nehi kahunga mai..

Daya: ok. thik hai.. bolo..

Abhijeet: tum mere siwa aur kisiko bhi boss nehi bulaoge.. promise karo..

Daya(shocked): yeh kaisa promise..

Abhijeet(sadly): I'm sorry.. mai sayed kuch jyada hi.. sorry.. ma..main fresh hoke aata hu.. he got up to move.. Daya said something..

Daya(angrily):haa.. jyada.. bohot jyada mang lia tumne mujhse Abhijeet.. tum mujhe samjhte kya ho? haa? mai itna bhi heartless nehi hu.. ki aapne dost se..

wo bhi tumse.. ek promise na kar pau.. huh.. he was to go..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ruko.. aisa nehi hai.. mai to bas..

Daya: kyu? kyu aisa kaha tumne? yeh koi promise wala baat hui? haq se nehi kehe paye tum ki Daya.. tum sirf aur sirf mujhe hi boss bulaoge.. sab janta hu

mai.. bas muhse hi bolte ho mai tumhara dost hu.. mante thori na ho.. bas mere kamjori mei ehsaan kar rehe ho mujh par..

Abhijeet(little angry): Daya.. yeh kya bol rehe ho? haa? he went closed to him.. and hugged him.. Daya.. shant ho jao.. itnsi baat pe.. kyu itna react kar rehe

ho?

Daya(in hug.. in teary tone): yeh tumhare liye.. itni si.. baat ho sakti hai Abhijeet.. mere liye nehi.. mere liye bilkul nehi.. saying this he went to his room..

Abhijeet: Daya..

but no use..

Abhijeet: Daya ko hurt kar dia maine.. shit.. thik hai manata hu.. fresh ho jau pehele..

after 45 minute.. he came to Daya's room.. with dinner in his hand..

Abhijeet saw Daya was lying on the bed.. the room was dark..

Abhijeet: Daya.. lights on kyu nehi ki tumne?

Daya: oh.. bhul gaya..(murmured).. jaroorat hi kya hai?

Abhijeet(sat beside him after switching on the lights): dekho Daya.. humesha aisa mat kaha karo samjhe.. mai dobara tumahre muh se eh sab na sunu..

already do bar bol chuke ho tum.. aab jaldi jaldi dinner karlo..

Daya: bhook nehi hai mujhe..

Abhijeet: samjh geye hum janab.. he forcefully put a bite in his mouth..

Daya(with mouthful): aare.. bola na.. bhook nehi hai.. fir bhi..

Abhijeet(strict tone): ek sabd nehi.. chup chap khao.. aur yeh batao.. pure din kaisa tha? ab kuch thik thak tha na? khana khaya tumne? aur...

Daya: sab kia.. na karta to.. aab tak chup rehete tum? jante hi ho to puch kyu rehe ho?

Abhijeet(thinking): oho.. mai vul kaise gaya.. mai Daya se baat kar raha hu.. yeh to jhat se sab samjh jata hai.. mai bhi.. (to Daya).. haa haa.. thik hai.. yeh

batao.. koi aaya tha?

Daya: naa..

Abhijeet: hmm.. Daya was still angry.. looking so cute.. Abhijeet smiled seeing that.. noe Daya said..

Daya: aaj bureau mei kya kya hua?

Abhijeet made a plan.. he smiled..

Abhijeet: pata hai aaj kya hua...

Daya: bologe to pata chalega na..

Abhijeet: haa.. ha batata hu.. aaj na ek mujrim ne mujhe bohot mara.. (Daya became tensed)..actually kya hai na.. use humhe jinda pakar na tha.. to yeh sab

karna para..

Daya(tensed and angry): aare goli nehi chala sakte the.. hat pair to chala sakte the na? kaha.. kaha chot aayi hai tumhe haa? haat pe? he was searching his

hand.. Abhijeet forwarded it.. he grabbed that.. haat pe? (scared).. achha sar par to nehi lagi haa? doctor ke pas geye the? kya kaha usne? chot jyada geheri

to nehi hai na?

aare chup kyu ho? bolo na..

Abhijeet: tu mujhe bolne dega.. to mai bolunga na..

Daya(embarrassed): sorry.. bolo tum..

Abhijeet(putting his palm on his cheek): kahi bhi chot neh lagi re.. tumhara Abhijeet.. itna kam jor hai kya?

Daya(smiled a bit): bilkul bhi nehi..

Abhijeet: to? maine bhi use maja chakha dia.. achhi pitayi ki.. both laughed..

Abhijeet: lo ho gaya.. dinner complete..

Daya: hmm.. aab tum hi khake so jao.. thak kar aaye ho..

Abhijeet(smiled): jo hukum shab.. he moved out..

Daya: yeh Abhijeet mere liye neye neye naam kaha se dhundh ke nikalta hai.. pata nehi.. he smiled..

FRIENDS.. THORA INTEZAR KARWAYA NA MAINE IS BAAR? SORRY.. ACHHA.. AAB YEH CHAPTER MIL GAYA HAI.. AAB BATA DO KAISA HAI YEH.. PLZ PLZ PLZ BATANA..

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPPY.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HANKS TO NANDITA(IT'S OK.. :)), DA95 (MUJHE TO AAB TAK PATA NEHI CHALA..), GUEST (AI RE.. AMAY TO MUSHKILE FELE DILE DEKHCHI.. AKTA

KOTHA BOLI.. TOMARA KEU AMR FAN NA.. SAOBAI AMAR BONDHU.. :)), SAAKSHI, DEEPIKA, GUEST, GUEST, NAVYA DIDI, PRIYA, NAINA, KHUSHI, BHUMI, AMAILA,

ARTANISH, AASHI'S HONEY, NAZ(BABA PARINA), FAD (OK.. GIVE YOUR EXAM.. THAE READ THIS STORY.. I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW... EXAM KE BICH TIME

NIKAL KE PADHRNE KE LIYE THANKS A LOT.. :) ), GUEST, SHRESTHA, KRITTIKA DI (TUMHARE GHAR AA JAU? :) ), RUKMANI FOR SUPPORTING ME..

NOW DEEPIKA.. TELL ME HOW'S THE CHAPPY.. IT'S FOR YOU NA.. :)

THE STORY:

Bell rang..

Abhijeet: aare is waqt kaun ho sakta hai?

Daya(to Abhijeet.. loudly): kaun hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: haa.. dekhta hu..

he opened the door.. and saw Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were standing..

Salunhe sir: Hii Abhijeet.. kaise ho?

Abhijeet: aare aap dono?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. tum dono ke sath gappe marne aaye hai?

Abhijeet(confused): jee?

Acp sir gave a punch on his rib and said to Abhijeet..

Acp sir: Actually Abhijeet.. wo kya hai na ki raste mei mera gadi kharab ho gayi hai.. driver ne kaha ki woh thik nehi kar payega.. aur itni raat mei mechanic bhi

nehi milega.. aur yeh Salunkhe bhi mere sath tha.. aur gadi tumhare ghar ke samne hi kharab hui hai.. aur.. he looked at Salunkhe sir.. Salunkhe sir was

already starring at him hearing so many 'aur' fromhim.. to socha tumhare ghar aa jau..

Daya came out from his room.. hearing this conversation..

Daya(from behind): sir aap is raste se jate hai?

Salunkhe(murmuring): lo ho gaya na.. ACP Pradyuman ko jhut bolna bhi nehi aata.. kitne bar samjhaya tha maine.. lekin yeh sune tab na.. mai handle kar raha

tha na.. nehi.. bahaduri dikhana tha.. lo sambhalo aab.. bullete ki tarha question ayenge aab..

Acp sir(murmuring): haa haa.. gappe marne aaye hai bol kar bohot achha handle kar raha tha tu..

Saulunkhe sir: dekho boss.. he could not complete..

Abhijeet: sir aap dono aandar to aayiye na..

Acp sir: haa.. chalo chalo.. they came inside..

Salunkhe sir: kaise ho Daya?

Daya(smiled): thik hu sir.. Abhijeet mujhe humesha thik rakhta hai.. all smiled..

Abhijeet: sir aap dono fresh ho jaiye.. ofo.. aapke pas to kapra nehi hai.. to mai...

Acp sir: aare nehi Abhijeet.. bas ek raat ki hi to baat hai.. hum kam chala lenge.. befikar raho.. kyu Salunkhe?

Salunkhe: haa.. haa Abhijeet.. koi problem nehi hai.. thik hai hum..

Abhijeet(smiled):ok.. Sir aap mere kamre mei so jaiye.. aur Salunkhe sir aap chaliye mai aapko kamra dikhata hu.. fresh hoke rest kar lijiye aap dono..

Acp sir: mai tumhare kamre mei rahunga to tumhe problem to nehi hogi..

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. actually wo mai Daya ke sath sota hu..

Salunkhe sir and Acp sir looked at each other..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. Abhijeet raat mei haat pair chalate hai kya?

Daya(laughed): aare nehi sir.. thik se sayed sota hi nehi hai mere fikar mei.. to haat pair kaise chalayga?

Again they exchanged a glance..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. hum dono ek sath rehenge.. waise bhi hum dono mere ghar isliye ja rehe the taki aaj raat batein karte karte bita sake.. (Salunkhe sir

smiled).. aab yaha pe hai.. to yehi pe sahi.. hai na?

Daya(smiled): how sweet.. they also smiled..

Salunkhe sir (thinking): tum dono jaisa nehi.. yeh Acp itna kharoos hai ki sweet hote hote bhi nehi ho pata..

Abhijeet(smiled): as you wish sir..

Acp sir: aaja Salunkhe.. Abhijeet ke kamre mei chalte hai..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. chalo boss.. they were to go.. but stopped by Daya..

Daya: sir.. aap dono to ne dinner nehi kia hai na sir.. (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: aare haa Daya.. sahi kaha tumne.. mai abhi kuch banata hu..

Acp sir (hurriedly): aare nehi Daya.. Abhijeet.. suno.. hum dono dinner kar chuke hai.. is Salunkhe ne mera jeb dhili karwa dia..

Salunkhe sir: achaa kia na.. bolo Daya?

Daya: haa.. yeh to acha hua..

Acp sir: aare Abhijeet.. kuch bolo tum..

Abhijeet: aare Daya.. yeh kya bol rehe ho? Salunkhe sir ko bhi share karna chahiye tha..

Daya: aare ek din aapne dost se treat to lia ja hi sakta hai na?

Salunkhe sir: haa bilkul..

Acp sir: choro Abhijeet.. yeh dono.. hum dono ka dimag kha lega.. choro..

Acp sir went to the room followed by Salunkhe sir.. Abhijeet and Daya went to their room..

After half an hour.. in duo's room..

Abhijeet: yeh raha today's case detail..

Daya: hmm.. samjha.. tumne case report submit kar dia?

Abhijeet(sensing something): sir log kamre mei hi honge na Daya..

Daya(confused): haa.. kyu?

Abhijeet: nehi wo.. he came near to the door.. and opened it..

Daya: aare kya hua?

Abhijeet: nehi mujhe laga.. yaha koi hai..

Daya: koi hai kya?

Abhijeet: nehi..

Daya: to.. tum bhi.. bekar ki chise sochte rehete ho Abhijeet.. aa jao..

Abhijeet: haa.. saying this.. he closed the door.. and went inside..

Outside:

Acp sir(whispered): yaar.. kaha hai tu?

Salunkhe sir(whispering): boss is self ke piche..

Acp sir: waha kya kar raha hai?

Salunkhe sir: aare pehele nikalo mujhe.. mera shirt kisi pin pe atak gaya hai..

Acp sir: haa.. aata hu.. he went to him and freed his shirt..

Acp sir: pagal.. bewakoof.. jiddi.. idiot..

Salunkhe sir: aaaye.. kya hua.. haa?

Acp sir: kya hua? haa? kya hua? kisne kaha tha? in dono ke ghar mei jhak marne ko? aisa lag raha hai jaise auratein karte hai na.. newly married couple ke

kamre mei kaan lagake ke sunte hai.. kya baatien ho rahi hai aandar waise.. budhhu.. yeh kamra cid inspectors Daya and Abhijeet ke hai.. aur kamre mei woh

dono hi hai..

Salunkhe sir: kya boss.. mujhe kyu suna rehe ho? aaur humara irada kuch galat to nehi hai na? bas hum to yaha is liye aaye hai ki hu dono un dono ke dosti ko

enjoy kar saku..

Acp sir(grabbed his neck): is tarha? is tarha? istarha marwayga tu.. khud marega.. mujhe bhi sath le kar marega.. Abhijeet aur Daya ko pata chalega to kya

sochenge woh dono?

Salunkhe sir: aah.. boss mujhe choro.. Acp sir left him.. aare pata nehi chalega un dono ko.. Pradyuman.. manta hu hum dono budhhe ho geye hai.. umar ko to

hum rok nehi payenge.. par man ka umar rok sakte hai hum.. hum dil ko budhha nehi hone denge..

Acp sir: dekh Salunkhe tu na yeh gyan baani bandh kar samjha.. bara aaya doctor.. tu to.. he stopped his whispering talking hearing a phone ringing.. from

duo's room..

Inside:

Daya: kiska phone hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: koi Arjun ka..

Daya(happily): Arjun ka.. he forwarded his hand.. do.. Abhijeet moved his hand away..

Abhijeet: bilkul nehi.. itni raat ko tum usse baat nehi karoge.. aapne dost se aab batein karna suru karoge.. to subha ho jayegi.. baat khatam nehi hogi.. tumhe

abhi sona hai..

Daya: par...

Abhijeet(received the call): hello... haa... Daya.. jee actually uska tabiyat thori kharab hai.. to wo so gaya hai.. kuch message dena hai use? aap mujhe keh

sakte hai.. mai bol dunga.. mai Daya ke dost bol raha hu..(angry tone.. but composed angry tone).. jee mai uska dost hu.. isiliye wo mere ghar mai hai.. aur mai

uska phone receive karta hu.. Daya ko koi problem hai kya? aapko bataya hai usne?

Daya sighed and shook his head..

Abhijeet: yah good night.. he cut the call..

Daya: kya hua? gussa kyu ho geye?

Abhijeet: kya hua? tumhare dost ki itni himmat ki wo mujhe accuse karta hai ki mai tumhara phone kyu receive kia? aur to aur mujhse puch raha hai ki mai

tumhare ghar mai kya kar raha hu?

Daya: Arjun aisa nehi bol sakta..

Abhijeet(angry): achha.. to mai jhut bol raha hu?

Daya: aisa maine kab kaha?

Abhijeet: tumne aisa hi to kaha.. aur kya matlab hai tumhare baato ka?

Daya: mera wo matlab nehi tha Abhijeet.. mai bas yeh keh raha hu ki Arjun bohot achha larka hai.. wo us tarha se nehi kehna chaha jaise tum soch rehe ho..

wo bas thora pareshan ho gaya hai.. tumne phone uthaya is liye..

Abhijeet: haa samjh gaya mai kitna achha larka hai wo.. mere haq pe saq karta hai? puchta hai mai kaun hu? huh..

Daya smiled on his friends command..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet: kya boss? kya boss? achha thik hai.. galti ho gayi hai mujhse.. sorry..

Daya became irritated now..

Abhijeet: ruko.. mai use call back karta hu.. usse bhi mafi mang leta hu..

Daya: Abhijeet please..

Abhijeet stopped..

Daya(little angry tone): bohot raat ho gayi hai.. so jao..

Daya lay down.. covering himself.. Abhijeet calmed down.. he sat beside Daya..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he din't respond.. suno na..

Daya: mujhe nehi sunna kuch bhi.. tumne mujhe danta.. mai naraz hu aab..

Abhijeet: achha.. sorry na.. galti ho gayi.. sorry.. aare hata na yeh blanket.. mere baat sun..

Daya sighed.. sat up..

Daya: boss.. haat do aapna.. Abhijeet did so.. (lovingly) kya hua haa? itna kyu gussa kar rehe ho? kuch galat kaha Arjun ne..

Abhijeet(in low tone): nehi.. usne kuch galat nehi kaha.. woh tumhara dost hai.. woh bechara darr gaya hai.. ki yeh kaun sa aajnabee Daya ka phone utha lia

hai.. bas is liye puch raha tha ki kaun hu mai?(stopped for a while.. then said) Daya.. mai tumhara dost hu na?

Daya: nehi..

Abhijeet's eyes filled with water.. he looked down.. those drops drooped down on Daya's hand..

Daya closed his eyes feeling that..

Daya: aare tum mere dost nehi.. boss ho boss.. samjhe? he laughed..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and then hugged him tightly.. Daya too hugged him tightly..

Daya: Abhijeet.. Arjun Arjun hai.. aur tum mere boss ho..

Abhijeet: aur tu mera yaar.. both smiled...

Outside:

Salunkhe sir: dekha boss.. mera matlab suna boss.. Abhijeet jealous ho raha hai..

Acp sir: really Salunkhe.. I can't believe this.. chal chal kamre mei chalte hai.. they went to their room..

Salunkhe sir(serious tone): sach mei Pradyuman.. man bhar gaya..

Acp sir: haa re.. yeh dono aapne aapne jindegi mei bohot akela tha.. aur aab dono dono ke sath hai.. mujhe aab koi tension nehi hai..

Salunkhe sir: par mujhe hai..

Acp sir: haa.. paka aab kichdi..

Salunkhe sir: aare nehi boss.. dekho.. Daya jab 'boss' bolega.. tum kaise samjhoge ki kaun kise bula raha hai.. mai tumhe yah Daya Abhijeet ko?

Acp sir(chewing his teeth): gaddha.. Daya mujhe boss bolega? mujhe?

Salunkhe sir: aare haa.. yeh bhi to hai.. Acp sir lay down shaking his head.. "tu sudhrega nehi.. mai chala sone.."

Salunkhe sir laughed loudly..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. I WILL WAIT FOR THAT.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED..

GD: THANKS FOR THE INFORMATION.. :)

THE STORY:

Some days passed like this.. Abhijeet Daya relationship became stronger... both were happy with this..

Abhijeet came back from bureau..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kaise ho? thik ho na? koi problem to nehi hui?

Daya: Abbhijeet.. kya yaar.. din mein 10 se 12 bar phone karte ho.. aur aate hi puch rehe ho mai thik hu ki nehi.. aare pehele fresh hoke aao.. kuch khalo.. fir

baat karte hai na..

Abhijeet: tu pehele baata ki tu thik hai ki nehi?

Daya: haa.. boss.. mai thik hu.. tum jao.. fresh ho jao jake..

Abhijeet: ok thik hai.. mai na aaj kuch achha banaunga.. dinner mei.. mai abhi aaya.. he went..

Daya smiled.. after 15 mins Daya came out of his room.. hearing the sound from outside the room..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haa.. Daya bolo..

Daya: doctor ne kya kaha?

Abhijeet(shocked): doctor?!

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet came near to him.. " 3 din baad tumhara operation hai.."

Daya: oh.. achha..

Abhijeet(keeping his hand on his shoulder): uske baad sab thik ho jayega.. doctor ne kaha hai ki woh 200% sure hai ki tum thik ho jaoge.. tum chinta maat

karo..

Daya smiled in reply.. then said..

Daya:Abhijeet kya bana rehe ho.. tumne bola na..

Abhijeet: aare naam to nehi pata.. wo kya hai.. usdin tv mei dikha raha tha.. maine sikh lia.. naam to yaad nehi hai..

Daya(naughtily): boss.. wo khane layek to hoga na?

Abhijeet(angry): maat khao.. mai hi kha lunga.. huh.. kuch naya karna bhi bekar hai.. (while going to kitchen again) kaha mai kuch naya dish prepare karne ja

raha hu.. mujhe.. mujhe.. wo aa.. encourage karega.. cheer up karega.. nehi ulta.. discourage kar raha hai..

Daya was smiling continuously..

Abhijeet: waise tumhe kaise pata chala ki mai doctor ke paas gaya tha..

Daya: tumhe achanaq kuch naya dish prepare karne ka sauq aise hi chada hai kya?

Abhijeet: wo to... haa haa thik hai thik hai.. doctor ne assurance dia hai.. is liye mai khush hu.. (he came to daya and grabbed his hand with) tum idher aao..

but in reply he got a "aaahh Abhi.."

Abhijeet(shocked): kya kya hua.. haa?

Daya: ku.. kuch kuch nehi.. haa.. chalo kaha jana...

Abhijeet: chup kar tu.. haat pakar te hi tune chilaayi kyu haa? dikha mujhe..

Daya: aare.. kya hai? kuch nehi hua hai.. tumne jor se pakra tha na isliye..

Abhijeet: Daya budhhu kise bana rehe ho tum haa? dekhne do mujhe.. do.. he forcefully took his hand.. and saw a deep cut marks.. he shocked..

Abhijeet(panicked): Daya.. yeh.. yeh kya hua? kaise hua? haa? Daya was silent.. (shouted)maine kuch pucha hai tumse.. kya hua yeh? kaise hua?

Daya(with down head): wo.. gir gaya tha mai.. washroom mei.. dopeher mei..

Abhijeet: kya? aur abhi tak... khoon nikal raha tha.. aab to clodding ho gaya hai.. (teary tone) is liye kaha tha mai ki nehi jana mujhe bureau..

Daya: nehi nehi Abhijeet.. yeh chotisi...

Abhijeet: chup raho tum.. idher aao.. (they came near to a chair).. baitho idher.. he helped Daya to sit there.. he brought a first aid box.. and started doing the

dressing..

Abhijeet: dekho thora jalega.. haa.. he did all the needful.. with so much care..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dard hua na tujhe?

Daya: aare nehi boss.. tum bekar mei tension le rehe ho..

Abhijeet: kal se 3 din tak bureau nehi jaunga.. (Daya was going to say something).. aur yeh mera final decision hai.. he went..

Daya(murmuring): baapre.. final decision..

Abhijeet(turned): kuch kaha tumne?

Daya: ma.. mai? kaha?

Abhijeet: mujhe laga.. tumne kych kaha?

Daya: bahar se aayi hogi..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: aawaz..

Abhijeet shook his head and and moved out..

Daya: jaldi jaldi banao Abhijeet.. mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai..

Abhijeet: kuch nehi banaunga.. yeh tumhara saja hai..

Daya: aare.. dekho Abhijeet.. yeh thik nehi hai.. mai.. achha thik hai.. dhyan rakhunga na next time se.. please.. dekho tum aisa nehi kar sakte.. tumne bola

hai.. aab tumhe banana hi parega.. bas..

Abhijeet(smiled): pagal larka..

both ended their dinner with new dish..

Daya: wah Abhijeet.. tumahre haat mei to jadu hai.. maja aa gaya..

Abhijeet(smiling): thank you.. thank you..

Abhijeet saw.. Daya was pressing his forehead..

Abhijeet(with concern): sar mei dard hai Daya?

Daya: nehi.. dard nehi khujli hai..

Abhijeet: room mei chalo.. medicine leke so jao.. sar dard.. sorry.. sar khujli thik ho jayega.. Daya smiled..

they came to the room.. Daya took the medicine.. nd lay down..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum so jao.. mujhe kuch kaam hai.. khatam karke aata hu..

Daya: kab tak aaoge?

Abhijeet(smiled and put his hand on his forehead): jaldi aata hu.. Daya smiled..

Abhijeet was working on some files.. he looked at the watch..

Abhijeet: aare 1:30 baj gaya.. pata hi nehi chala.. he closed all the files.. opened in front of him.. and went to the room to sleep..

IN the room.. he saw Daya was shivering..

Abhijeet: aare.. kanp raha hai.. fir bhi ek bar bulake nehi bol sakta tha ki AC ka temperature thora badha do.. he smiled and went to high the temperature.. but

he sensed something.. he looked back at Daya.. and switched off the AC.. and came to himhurriedly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he touched him.. Daya was burning with fever..

Abhijeet:my god.. Daya ko to bohot tez bukhar hai.. aab? mera hi galti hai.. viral fever ho raha hai sabhi ko.. mujhe dhyan rakhna chahiye tha.. (he called)

Daya.. Daya.. ek bar aankhe khol Daya.. Daya..

Daya opened his eyes slightly..

Daya: mai.. mai thik hu boss.. tum na ghabrao maat.. mai.. mai.. he stopped talking.. Abhijeet went and came back with medicine..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yaar.. yeh tablet kha le.. abhi bukhar utar jayega.. (waving his hand over his hair).. Daya..

Daya opened his eyes.. Abhijeet helped him to raise his head up.. Daya gulped the tablet.. and placed his head on Abhijeet's lap.. Abhijeet looked at him.. tears

came in eyes..he started caressing his hair.. Daya held his leg.. he was weak.. but his grip was not at all weak..

Daya(in weak tone): Abhi..

Abhijeet: haa.. Daya.. mai idher hi hu.. tere pas..

Daya: haa.. yehi raho.. jana nehi tum..

Abhijeet: nehi re.. kaha jau tujhe chorke.. still waving his fingers through his hair..

Daya:Abhi.. mai tumhe.. tumhe dekh paunga na firse?

Abhijeet: haa.. jaroor.. kyu nehi? tu baat maat kar.. so ja.. kal baat karenge hum.. dher sara..

Daya: karoge na mujhse baat? mujhse dur to nehi jaoge? mai.. mai aandha hu is liye mujhe chor to nehi doge?

Abhijeet: yeh kya bol raha hai tu? haa? kya mai tujhse payar nehi karta?

Daya: karte ho na.. bohot payar karte ho.. par woh log kaha samjhte hai.. woh.. woh to bas.. woh.. his voice stopped..

Abhijeet looked at him.. he slept..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan.. Daya ko kisine kuch kaha hai kya? yeh aisa kyu bol raha hai? pura din akela rehta hai.. na jane kya kya hota hai iske sath.. kuch

keheta bhi to nehi hai..

he also closed his eyes..

IN the morning Daya woke up first..

Daya(to himself): subha ho gayi? time kitna ho raha hai? he understood that his pillow was not usual..

Daya: aare.. mai.. main Abhijeet ke gaud mei so gaya kal raat..

Abhijeet: haa.. he woke up hearing Daya's voice..

Daya: to tum sari raar baithe rahe? soye nehi?

Abhijeet: soya to tha.. bas laita nehi..

Daya: mai tumhare gaud mei kaise so gaya?

Abhijeet(checking his temperature by touching his forehead): kaal raat bukhar tha tujhe.. isliye so gaya.. aab nehi hai.. sar mei dard.. sorry kujhli hai kya?

Daya(embarrassed): kya boss bhi.. nehi hai dard.. aur kujhli bhi nehi nehi hai..

Abhijeet: aab bolo.. kisne tumhe wo sab kaha jo unhe bikul bhi nehi kehena chahiye tha..

Daya: kya matlab?

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai achhi tarha se samjh raha hu ki tumhe kisine kuch kaha hai.. batao mujhe baat kya hai?

Daya(low tone): kya maine kaal raat... ?

Abhijeet: haa.. aab to batao..

Daya: Ryan ke dadi..

Abhijeet: aab tumhare piche pare hai woh? aur woh gahr aaye the kya?

Daya: nehi.. woh mai.. thora garden mein gaya tha.. wohi mili mujhe.. kehene lage ki Abhijeet to kuch bolega nehi.. par yeh to sach hai ki tum uspe bojh ban

rehe ho.. ek aandha aadmi ek aam aadmi par humesha bojh hi hote hai..

Abhijeet: aur yeh sab tum mujhe pehele kyu nehi bole?

Daya: tumhe bura lagta na?(smiling fakely) aur mai to unki ek baat ka bhi bura nehi mana.. tum bhi maat socho wo sab..

Abhijeet: haa.. bura nehi mana.. isliye kaal bukhar mei.. subconsciosness mei wo sab bol raha tha tu..

Daya hanged down his head..

Abhijeet sighed.. "ok choro.. jao jake fresh ho jao.." Daya nodded.. "aur sambhal ke jana.. firse gir na jana.. mai help karta hu.. chalo"

Daya: aare nehi nehi.. mai kar lunga.. kal mai hi kuch unmindfull tha.. mai jata hu aaj.. tum bhi jao..

Abhijeet:ok.. both went to freshen up.. they had to welcome a new day..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S THIS? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO GUEST(OH THANK YOU THANK YOU.. :) AAR AMI KOLKATA TE THAKI.. SORRY AAGER DIN REPLY KORINI.. BTW.. TOMAR NAAM TA

PLEASE BOLO.. ), NAVYA DIDI, DEEPIKA, DA95, RUKMANI, GUEST, NAINA (MY GOD.. I AM REALLY VERY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE LIKING MY STORY :).. THANK YOU

SOOOO MUCH), GUEST, NANDY (AARE DANO

MAAT.. :( ), BHUMI, PRIYA, AASHI'S HONE4O, NAZ (HAA.. MIND IT.. ;) ) FOR BEING WITH ME..

FRIENDS.. NEXT UPDATE DENE MEIN NA THORA LATE HO JAYEGA.. PLEASE.. DON'T MIND.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet: Daya.. dinner laya hu..

Daya: haa.. do mujhe do.. mai khata hu..

Abhijeet: haa.. lo.. he gave him the plate.. chalo suru karo..

Daya: tum bhi leke aao na..

Abhijeet: haa.. achha idea hai.. mai lata hu mera wala.. he moved out.. and came back after few moment.. Daya did not start till then.. so Abhijeet asked..

Abhijeet: aare Daya suru karo na.. mai aa gaya hu.. mai bhi karta hu.. Daya took a bite.. Abhijeet too.. Daya was quite.. so Abhijeet looked up at him.. Daya

was not taking his bite.. he was in some thought..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua? tum kha kyu nehi rehe ho? achha nehi bana hai kya?

Daya(came out from the thought): haa? nehi.. khana.. khana achha bana hai..

Abhijeet: to kha kyu nehi rehe ho?

Daya: nehi.. kha raha hu..

Abhijeet sighed.. and kept his plate on the side table.. and put his hand on Daya's hand.. Daya grabbed that back tightly..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. tum kyu itna tension le rehe ho.. haa? kal tumhara operation hain.. bas uske baad sab kuch thikthak.. sab pehele jaisa.. haa.. hain na?

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: doctor ne kaha hain chinta ki koi baat nehi hain.. medicine se bohot achha improvement hua hai..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet: achha doctor ko chodo.. aapne boss par bharosa hai na?

Daya smiled a bit this time..

Abhijeet: haa.. isika to intezar tha.. achha.. aaj tu kha nehi payega.. mai khila deta hu..

Daya: nehi mai khata hu.. tum khao.. der ho jayegi..

Abhijeet: bakwas ho gaya hai to shab muh kholne ki kast kariye please..

Daya smiled.. and opened his mouth.. Abhijeet fed him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aapne boss ko dekhna hai na wapas.. hmm?

Daya nodded in yes..

Abhijeet: to bilkul befikar raho.. sab thik hoga.. Daya nodded again.. aab jaldi se khana khatam karo.. aur so jao.. Daya agsin nodded..

Abhijeet: aara kya hai.. kab se mundi hila rehe ho?

Daya: aare to kya bolu?

Abhijeet: aare.. huh.. choro.. khao.. he again fed him..

after finishing the dinner.. Daya slept.. Abhijeet came near to him and waved his hand on his hair..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aab aur takleef nehi jhelna parega tujhe.. cid inspector Daya will be back soon.. he smiled.. and lay down beside Daya..

NEXT DAY.. IN THE HOSPITAL..

Acp sir came..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. I'm very sorry.. aane mei late ho gaya.. idher sab thik hai na? sab sambhal liya hai na tumne..

Abhijeet: haa.. sir yaha sab thik hai.. maine sara formalities complete kar liya hai.. Daya ko operation theatre mei le gaya hai.. aur Salunkhe sir medicine lene

geye hain.. mujhe rok diya unhone..

Acp sir: ok ok.. wo ek mujrim ke piche bhagte bhagte der ho gaya.. kal puri raat isi case mei busy the hum..

Abhijeet: aap bureau se straight aa rehe hai sir?

Acp sir: haa.. baki sab bhi aana cha rehe the.. maine hi jor jabar dasti unhe bejh diya hai.. par abhi aajayega..

Abhijeet: sir aapko bhi rest kar lena chahiye tha..

Acp sir: yeh kaisi baat kar rehe ho Abhijeet.. Daya ka operation hai aaj.. aur mai na aayu? yeh kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet: nehi mera matlab wo nehi tha..

Acp sir: janta hu Abhijeet.. par rest karne ke liye bhi nehi ja sakta tha mai..

mean time all team member came..

Freddy: par aapne humhe order deke bejh dia.. kya humhe chinta nehi hai Daya sir ka?

Acp sir looked back and then looked at Abhijeet.. both smiled..

Acp sir took Abhijeet aside.

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tension ho raha hai?

Abhijeet: aa.. jhut nehi bolunga sir.. thora tension ho raha hai..

Acp sir: mujhe bhi.. Abhijeet looked at him.. par sath sath yakeen bhi hai ki Daya bikul thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet(smiled): mujhe bhi sir..

after 1 hour.. Doctor came out from the OT..

All moved towards him..

Acp sir: doctor?

Doctor(smiled): operation is successful..

Abhijeet(smiling broadly): hum.. hum Daya se mil sakte hai kya?

Doctor: haa.. kyu nehi? local anesthesia kia gaya tha.. to aap baat bhi kar sakte hai..

Acp sir: thank you doctor.. thank you so much..

Doctor: my pleasur.. achha.. aap mein se koi mere sath mere cabin mein aake miliye mujhse please..

all became tensed.. smiled vanished from everyone's face..

Doctor: aare aare aap log ghabraiye maat.. bas kuch important baat karni hai bas.. usual.. aap log itna tension mat kariye.. all smiled again.. doctor went..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum log jao.. Daya se milo.. mai aur Salunkhe jate hai doctor se milne.. ok?

Abhijeet: ok..

both went to doctor's cabin.. and rest went to meet Daya..

Freddy came first..

Frddy(softly): Daya sir.

Daya: Fredricks.. tum.. kaise ho?

Fredricks: aare sir mai to ekdam fit hu.. kyuki aap fit hai.. Daya smiled..

Daya: aur koi nehi aaya?

Abhijeet smiled.. as he knew whom Daya was asking about..

Asha: haa Daya.. hum sabhi aaye hai..

Daya: kaise ho tum sab? Sudhakar.. Sudhakar bhi aaya hai?

Sudhakar: haa.. sir.. mai bhi aaya hu.. hum kaise nehi aate.. aur hum sab thik hai.. aap kaise hai?

Daya: mai thik hu.. baki sab kaha hai?

Freddy: Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir doctor se milne geye hai.. aur...

Abhijeet: aur mai yehi hu..

Daya(in a cute angry tone): hmm..

Abhijeet (to all): achha.. tum log jao.. kuch khake aao.. maine sir se suna hai.. bohot hectic night tha.. jao..

All: ok sir.. they went out.. Abhijeet came near to him and sat on a tool kept beside his bed..

Abhijeet(grabbed his hand): kaise ho?

Daya: thik hu..

Abhijeet: kitna thik ho?

Daya: bohot sa..

Abhijeet: kitna bohot sa?

Daya(irritated most): tumse matlab?

Abhijeet: ti kisse matlab?

Daya: Fredricks, Asha, Sudhakar.. uss sab se.. par tumse nehi..

Acp sir: kisse kya nehi Daya? Abhijeet hearing the voice stood up..

Daya: aaa.. wo. wo mai..

oldie duo understood.. both smiled..

Salunkhe sir: kaise ho Daya?

Daya: aare sir is thore waqt mei mujhe kya hone wala? mai bilkul thik hu..

Acp sir(came near to him.. keeping his hand on Daya's head): Daya.. kal tumhare aankho se yeh bandage remove kar denge doctor.. bas.. that's all.. fir sab

kuch pehele jaisa.. doctor ne kaha hai.. operation successful raha hai..

Daya smiled..

Salunkhe sir: chalo boss.. hum bahar jate hai.. yah par Abhijeet hai hi Daya ka dhyan rakhne ke liye..

Acp sir: haa chal.. (to Daya).. hum chalte hai Daya..

Daya: aare maat jaiye na sir.. aur waise bhi mai thik hu.. mera dhyan rakhne ki koi jaroorat nehi hai..

All three except Daya smiled..

Acp sir: bhook lagi hai yaa.. kha lu jake?

Daya: oh.. haa sir jaiye.. sorry..Acp sir and Salunkhe sir moved out with a smile..

Abhijeet sat on his previous position..

Abhijeet: chale geye sir log.. aur mujhe tumhara dhyan rakhne ke liye bolke geye hai..

Daya: koi jaroorat nehi hai.. kaha na maine.. jisse mera koi parwa nehi hai.. woh kya dhyan rakhega mera?

Abhijeet(smiled): achha.. mai parwa nehi karta tumhara?

Daya: nehiii.. huh.. agar karte to sab se pehele aate na? vul geye hoge sayed tum ki Daya idhar para hai..

Abhijeet:Dayaaa..

Daya: kya Daya.. thik hi bol raha hu mai..

Abhijeet: achha? ek baat batao.. agar Fredricks, Asha, Sudhakar yeh sab sunenge.. to unko bura nehi lagega?

Daya(sadly): nehi.. mera wo matlab nehi tha.. mai to bas.. (angrily) tum unlogo ke sath kyu nehi aaye?

Abhijeet: achha.. sorry baba.. (cutting the friuts) aab yeh fruits kha lo.. muh kholo.. aaaa..

Daya: mujhe nehi khana..

Abhijeet: offo Daya.. tum gussa bohot jyada karte ho.. achha thik hai.. mujhse narazgi na.. ja raha hu mai tab.. huh.. (stood up from the tool) nehi aata wapas.

kisi aur ko bejhta hu..

Daya: haa haa.. jao.. tab aana nehi chahte the.. aur ab jana bhi chahte ho.. thik hai.. jao.. Daya nehi pehechanta kisi Abhijeet ko.. pehechanta hai to sirf

Abhijeet sir ko..

Abhijeet gave a light punch on his hand..

Abhijeet: fir kabhi aisa fazool bakwas kia na tu.. yo mujhse bura koi nehi hoga samjha.. Daya smiled at this.. Abhijeet too smiled.. he sat on the bed.. beside

Daya.. gave him a side hug.. and fed him a piece of apple..

FRIENDS.. ACHHA LAG RAHA HAIN NA DUO KO EK SATH DEKHHE.. PAR KAB TAK REHENGE DUO EK SATH? DEKHTE HAIN.. PAR USKE LIYE AAPLOGO KO REVIEW

KARNA PAREGA.. PREVIOUS CHAPTER MEIN REVIEWS MILI HI NEHI.. :(.. AISA NEHI CHALEGA.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DO REVIEW.. I'LL BE WAITING.. SORRY FOR

MY MISTAKES.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEERS.. THANKS A LOT FOR SUPPORTING ME..

AND A BIG SORRY FOR BEING LATE.. I AM REALLY VERY BUSY.. TRUST ME.. YOU ALL ARE MY FRIENDS NA.. I CAN EXPECT THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND..

PLEASEEEEEEEEEE.. SORRRRRRYYYYY.. :(

THE STORY:

NEXT DAY..

all were present in Daya's cabin.. waiting for Daya to see them all.. all were praying to god for Daya.. doctor was removing his bandage on his eyes..

doctor: Dekhiye.. mai jab bolunga.. tab aap bohot dhire dhire.. aaram se aapna aankh kholiyega.. thik hai? koi jaldbazi nehi..

Daya: ok doctor..

Doctor(smiled): good.. aap sabse pehele kise dekhna chahenge?

Daya: meri puri team ko..

Acp sir(smiled): hum sab idher hi hai Daya..

Daya(smiled.. hesitated): sab..sab hai na sir?

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet.. and said to Daya.. "haa bhai.. sabke sab hai yaha.. tum befikar raho..".. Daya smiled again.. Abhjeet too.. but Abhijeet did not say

anything as he did not want to say anything where Acp sir was present to answer Daya's question..

at last.. doctor finished his work..

Doctor: Daya.. as I said eariler.. dhire se aap aapna aankhe kholiye..

Daya was feared.. he was not opening his eyes..

Acp sir understood that.. he indicated Abhijeet.. Abhijeet nodded.. he went near to Daya.. and sat beside him.. kept his hand on Daya's shoulder..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. aankhe kholo.. daro mat.. sab kuch achha hi hoga.. aankhe kholo please.. Daya grabbed his hand.. Abhijeet put his another hand on

Daya's..

Daya blinked two or three times.. then opened his eyes with so many hopes... but everything in front of him was dark..

Daya(feared): Abhi.. Abhi.. doctor.. mujhe.. mujhe kuch dikhai.. kuch dekhai nehi de raha.. mai.. sir.. aap.. mai..

All were tensed..

Acp sir(scared): doctor.. Daya.. kya bol raha hai..

Doctor: ek minute.. ek minute.. dkhiye aap log shant ho jaiye.. (to Daya) Daya.. calm down.. aap aisa mat kijiye.. please calm down.. aapne mind ko stress mat

dijiye.. wait for a while.. aapko sab dikhega.. just wait..

Daya's grip on Abhijeet's hand got tightened.. Daya closed his eyes.. and then opened it again..

All were waiting anxiously.. they were just in front of Daya.. Daya opened his eyes fully.. and smiled broadly..

Daya: mai.. mai.. sir.. mujhe ab dikh raha hai sir.. mai dekh raha hu.. mai aap sab ko dekh raha hu.. (turned to doctor) doctor.. I can see.. (turned to team) Acp

sir, Sa.. Salunkhe sir.. Fredricks.. Asha.. Sudhakar.. mai sab ko dekh pa raha hu..

Acp sir(smiled): haa.. aur woh raha tumhara Abhijeet.. tumhare pas..

Daya smiled and turned to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smiled): kya Daya? sab ko dekhne ke chakkar mei mujhe hi nhul geye? haa?

But he noticed a different expression on Daya's face.. Daya was staring at him continuously.. his smile was vanished..

Abhijeet also stop smiling.. all found something fishy there.. Abhijeet smiled again..

Abhijeet: kya Daya.. tum bhi it's ok.. I understand.. hota hai aisa.. (lightly).. aare haat pe haat rakhhe baitho ho.. itni jaldi bhulna bhi chahte ho.. to bhi bhulne

thori na dunga..

Daya looked at his hand.. and took out that hurriedly.. Abhijeet was so shocked..

Abhijeet: aa.. wo.. mai.. (to doctor) doctor kuch medicines lana hai kya? mai jata hu.. aap boliye..

Doctor: haa.. ek eye drop lana hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. aap chaliye.. aapke cabin mei baithke baat karte hai.. sir mai aata hu.. thori.. der.. mei.. Acp sir nodded..

Doctor and Abhijeet went out..

Freddy sat beside Daya.. though he was so much confused about all those what happened in last few minutes..

Fredricks: sir.. hum na bohot khush hai.. aab bas aapka bureau join karne ka intezar..

but Daya was not at all listening to him.. he was lost in his thoughts.. Freddy called him a bit louder.. "Daya sir"..

Daya: haa? haa.. Fredricks.. haa.. tum.. tum kuch bol rehe the na? sorry.. wo mai.. haa.. bolo. kya bol rehe the?

Freddy: haa.. mai yeh kaha raha tha ki... he was cut by Acp sir..

Acp sir: Fredricks.. jo bol rehe the baad mei bata dena Daya ko.. (to Daya.. softly said..) Daya.. tum aab rest karo.. ok.. hum fir kal aayenge.. ok?

Daya(smiled): ok sir.. all smiled.. and left the place.

OUTSIDE:

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. Daya ko achanaq kya ho gaya?

Acp sir: hmm.. Salunkhe.. thora waqt de mujhe.. baad mei batata hu tujhe..

Salunkhe sir: jaisa tu thik samjhe yaar.. both went away..

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL:

Daya(thinking): yeh maine kya kia? mujhe aisa to nehi karna tha na.. par.. par mai kya karu? us waqt kuch samj hi nehi aaya.. hey bagwan.. yeh kis uljhan mei

par gaya mai..

he felt pain in his head.. he put his hand on his forehead.. after some moment he felt another hand on his forehead.. he opened his eyes.. saw Abhijeet was

standing..

Daya: Aap? mere matlab...

Abhijeet: rehene do.. aab mujhe matlab samjhane ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. (Daya looked down.. ) sar mei dard hai na?

Daya(nodded in no): nehi to..

Abhijeet sighed.. and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: aankhe band karo.. aur lait jao.. Daya did so being a good boy.. he hadn't courage to protest.. or he was hesitating?

Abhijeet started pressing his forehead.. Daya opened his eyes.. saw Abhijeet was looking outside through the window.. he did not say anything..

After sometime sister came with dinner..

Sister: excuse me.. patient ko dinner karna hai aab..

Abhijeet: haa.. ok.. aap rakh dijiye.. mai dekh lunga.. sister moved out.. keeping the dinner on the side table..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he looked at him.. he was lying with open eyes.. aare mai socha sayed tum so geye ho..

Daya(while sitting up): nehi.. mai soya nehi..

Abhijeet: woh sister dinner deke gayi hai.. he took the plate on his own hand.. and was going to fed him.. but something stopped him from doing that.. that

was Daya's expression.. an expressionless expression.. he pulled his hand behind.

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: mm..ma.. mai kha lunga..

Abhijeet(smiled): hmm.. khalo.. par pehele haat to dholo..

Daya: haa.. wo mai washroom...

Abhijeet: haa.. jao.. he stood up.. Daya stared at him for sometime.. and went towards washroom..

after some moments he returned..

Abhijeet: tum khalo.. mai aata hu thori der mei.. he went out.. Daya could not get the chance to say anything.. before that Abhijeet went out.. Daya was

looking at the door.. but he did not return back..

Daya(sighed): aab aayega hi kyu? he lay down without taking the food..

after sometime.. sister came again.. to give him medicine.. but saw.. he didn't take his dinner..

Sister: yeh kya aap abhi tak khaye nehi? aur Abhijeet sir kaha geye? unhone kaha tha ki woh dekh lenge?

Daya: nehi.. uska koi galti nehi.. maine hi use bahar bejha hain.. actually man nehi kar raha tha.. to nehi khaya..

mean time Abhijeet came..

Abhijeet: kya hua sister?

Sister: sir.. patient ko dinner to karna hoga na.. nehi to woh medicine kaise lenge? Abhijeet looked at the plate.. nad to Daya.. Daya looked down..

Abhijeet: I'm sorry sister.. aap jaiye.. iss bar mai khud khila dunga Daya ko.. you don't worry..

Sister: sure na?

Daya(irritated): aap jaiye na..

Abhijeet: aap jaiye.. aur haa.. mujhe bata dijiye kaunsa tablet dena hai.. mai de bhi dunga.. (sister did so) mai aapko bula lunga jaroorat pare to.. sister left..

Abhijeet(came near to Daya): khaya kyu nehi?

Daya(little angry): man nehi hai..

Abhijeet(angrily): kya matlab man nehi hai.. man se khaoge kya? khaoge haat se.. aur khana jayega pet mein.. is mein man kaha se aa gaya haa? kya soch ke

rakhha hai? thik hona bhi yah nehi?

Daya looked at him sadly.. Abhijeet realised that he was rude with Daya..

Abhijeet(softly): ku man nehi hai?

Daya: mujhe bhook nehi hai..

Abhijeet: par khana to tumhe parega hi..

Daya: jor jabar dasti hai kya?

Abhijeet: nehi.. request kar raha hu.. please kha lo..

Daya looked down.. and saw a hand was waiting to feed him.. he looked at the person..

Abhijeet: please.. Daya ate that.. and turned his head to the opposite side.. and rubbed his eyes.. they ended up dinner session.. Abhijeet gave him the

medicine..

Daya: are you going? Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: no.. I'm here.. Daya didn't say anything in response.. Abhijeet.. so jao.. Daya lay down immediately.. Abhijeet also lay down on the sofa.. placed

there..

NEXT MORNING:

Doctor came for check up..

Doctor: so Daya.. how are you feeling now?

Daya: I'm fine doctor.. perfectly alright..

Doctor: very good.. to.. aab aap sab kuch bilkul pehele jaisa kar sakte hai.. sham ko mai aapko discharge de dunga.. aap Aapne ghar ja sakte hai.. Daya looked

at doctor.. and then Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was looking at doctor.. but did not say anything..

Daya: haa.. jaunga.. mai aapna ghar wapas jaunga. mai aab sab dekh sakta hu.. to kyu kisi aur ko takleef du?

Doctor smiled at this.. Abhijeet looked at Daya.. instantly left the place.. outside he was going to collide with Acp sir..

Acp sir: aare Abhijeet.. kaha ja rehe ho?

Abhijeet looked at him.. his eyes were full of tears.. just waiting for Abhijeet's permission to fall down.. but Abhijeet was not permitting them to do that..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Aapna ghar jayega sir.. thik ho gaya hai na aab.. kisi aur ko takleef kyu dega? mai ghar ja raha hu sir.. sara saman pack kar deta hu.. bas last

time takleef utha hi leta hu..

this time tears didn't obey Abhijeet.. they fell down.. Abhijeet instantly moved out..

Salunkhe sir(shocked): Pradyuman.. Abhijeet..

Acp sir: Salunkhe.. Daya uljha gaya hai.. jab woh aapna aankho ke roshni khoya tha.. tab yeh Abhijeet uske liye Abhijeet sir tha.. fir yeh ek mahina mei bohot

kuch badal gaya hai.. in dono ka rishta badal gati hai.. par aab jab Daya firse dekh pa raha hai.. to use Hichkhichahat ho raha hai Abhijeet sir ko Abhijeet bolne

mei.. aap se tum bolne mei.. par Abhijeet ke liye Daya to Daya hi hai na.. to use yeh Daya ka dur dur rehena bardast nehi ho raha hai..

Salunkhe sir: samjh gaya mai boss.. hum kya karenge aab?

Acp sir: kuch bhi nehi.. in dono ka mamla hai.. in dono hi solve kar lenge dekhna..

Salunkhe sir: ok.. chalo Daya se milte hai.. dekhte hai is larke ka kya halat hai.. Acp sir nodded and both entered..

Acp sir: good morning doctor.. kaisa hai Daya?

Doctor: aab bilkul thik hai.. koi bhi problem nehi hai.. aap log baat kijiye.. mai chalta hu.. he went..

Acp sir: Daya.. kaise ho?

Daya: thik hu sir.. he was again and again looking at the door.. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir noticed that.. they exchange a glance..

Acp sir: Daya.. aaj tumhe discharge milne wala hai..

Daya: aapko kaise pata?

Acp sir: doctor se baat hua tha kal raat..

Daya : oh..

Acp sir: to tum...

Daya: yaha se sidha aapna ghar jaunga..

they two again exchanged a glance.. and sighed.. they noticed that Daya's eyes were sparkling.. some drops of water were cause of that..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? BATANA PLEASE.. FIRSE EK BAR.. BARA WALA SORRY.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES ALSO.. BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE.. BE HAPPY..

MAKE HAPPY..


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO DUOROCK( THANKS.. PURA PADH LO.. THEN FIRSE BATANA MUJHE HOW'S IT.. :) ), GUEST, GD(OHO.. THIS IS VERY UNFORTUNATE.. MY

WAY OF THINKING IS DIFFERENT FROM YOU.. AND THIS IS MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHY.. I AM SORRY.. PAR THANKS FOR YOUR FB.. :) ), SHAH KHANAM,

FAD, GUEST, DA95, ISHITA(SATURDAY EPISODE ER OPOR KI LIKHBO BOLOTO.. AMI TO KICHU BUJHLAM E NA.. KANE KANE KI JE BOLLO MATHAY DHUKLO NA.. AAR

TUMI 11 A PORO.. AMI 1ST YEAR A.. :) TUMI AKTA ACCOUNT BANIYE NAO FF A.. TAHOLE KOTHA BOLA JABE.. ), DEEPIKA, ABHICHARM, NANDITA (BOKLE NA VALO

BOLLE.. BUJHLAM NA TO? ), BHUMI, PRIYA, JANNATFAIRY, RUKMANI,

NAVYA DIDI, NAZ FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

A BIG THANKS TO NANDITA.. FOR CHOOSING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY.. SORRY FOR ALL MY MISTAKES.. MAAF KAR DENA PLSSSSSSS.. :)

AND ONE THING.. YOU ALL KNOW NA KI 28TH OF FEB.. PUARA DIN DAYA SIR THE SONY PAR.. MAIN NEHI DEKH PAYI.. :(.. SO PLEASE TELL ME

THE LINK WHERE I CAN FIND THAT.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZ.. :)

THE STORY:

Daya was ready to move out from the hospital..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. beta tum aur ek baar soch lo bachha..

Daya: kis bare mein sir?

Acp sir(covering up the situation): aa.. wo.. tum kal se hi bureau join karne ki baat kar rehe the na.. Salunkhe wohi bol raha hai..

Daya smiled.. he understood everything.. but he pretended as if he did not understand anything..

Daya(smiled): aap chinta maat kijiye sir.. mai kal se hi jaunga.. aab chale sir? I'm ready..

Acp sir: haa.. chalo.. mai tumhe chor deta hu.. (to Salunkhe sir) chalo Salunkhe..

Daya: aa.. nehi sir.. mai cab se chala jaunga.. aap pareshan...

Acp sir: Daya.. mujhe kab pareshan hona hai yah nehi wo bhi tum bataoge..

Daya(looking down): mera wo matlab nehi tha.. I'm sorry sir..

Salunkhe sir pressed his friend's shoulder.. Acp sir closed his eyes.. and sighed..

Acp sir: sorry Daya.. par please jid mat karo.. mere sath chalo.. Daya nodded.. and three went out..

the whole journey was covered with a silence.. Daya's home reached..

Daya got down from the car.. and bed them bye.. and then entered inside his house.. straightly went to his room.. and lay down with a thud..

Some sentences.. some voices were echoing in his ears..

**Aare Daya.. tum abhi tak medicine nehi lia?**

**kya yaar.. soye nehi abhi tak?**

**chalo.. khana kha lo..**

**offo Daya.. humesha laparwai.. khud ki dhyan rakhna kab sikhoge?**

Daya(teary tone): sikh gaya main khud ki dhyan rakhna.. aab mai khud sab kuch kar sakta hu.. kisiki sahare ki jaroorat nehi hai mujhe.. aur karna to parega hi

majbooran.. aab na to koi mujhe khilayga.. na koi sulayga.. aur na hi koi mera dost banega.. tear slipped from his eyes.. he heard a bell.. he rubbed his eyes..

and got up to open the door..

Daya(opening the door): aap?

Man: jee.. mujhe Abhijeet sir ne bejha hai.. aapka medicines waha reh gaya tha.. wohi dene aaya hu.. aur aapke kapre pehele hi aake rakhhe gaya hu. aap ek

bar check kar lijiye...

Daya didn't say anything..

ABHIJEET'S HOME..

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa.. having tears in his eyes.. meanwhile door bell rang.. he went to open the door.. Daya was standing there with really angry

expression..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum? kuch rehe gaya hain kya yaha pe? tum.. tum mujhe bol sakte the na.. mai bejhwa deta..

Daya: haa.. rehe gaya hai.. bohot kimti chis chor ke gaya hu mai yaha..

Abhijeet: I'm sorry.. mujhe pata nehi tha.. mai abhi dekhta hu.. tum baitho na.. mai dekhta hu.. he was to go.. but Daya grabbed his hand.. Abhijeet turned..

Daya: wo chis kabhi dikhai nehi dega tumhe..

Abhijeet: oh.. to tum hi chalo..

Daya: haa.. chalo.. Daya almost dragged Abhijeet to that room where Daya was..

Daya: isi room mei tha na mai..

Abhijeet just nodded.. not understanding what Daya was upto.. Daya stood in front of a mirror.. and made Abhijeet stand before him..

Daya(pointing towards Abhijeet in the mirror): yeh hai wo kimti chis.. jo mai yaha chorke gaya..

Abhijeet(teary whisper): Daya..

Daya moved back..

Daya(shouted): kya.. samjhte kya hai aap aapne aapko senior inspectot Abhijeet? bohot bohot mahan hai aap.. hain na? ek besahare ko sahara de diya

aapne.. kitna bara punya kamaya aapne.. sab log bolenge ki ek andha junior ke khub sewa ki hain Sn Ins Abhijeet ne.. hai na? khilaya. sulaya.. aur ke tane

suni.. (coming close to him).. par kisiko yeh pata bhi nehi chalega ki thik hote hi use phenk bhi dia usne..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya bol rehe ho yeh sab?

Daya: haa.. haa.. thik keh raha hu mai.. bohot kuch bola the na? dost, yaar, sathi wagera wagera.. sab.. sab kuch ehsaan tha na? par jante ho.. mai na.. yeh

sab sach samjh lia tha.. sab kuch.. socha tha.. mujhe sach mei ek dost mil gaya.. is dunia mei.. mai aab aur akela nehi hu.. (teary tone) par sab jhut tha.. sab

jhut.. mai bewakoof sab sach samjh baitha.. he started crying..

Abhijeet cupped his face with tears in his eyes..

Abhijeet: Daya.. wo sab jhut nehi tha re.. wo sab sach tha.. mera yakeen kar..

Daya: to fir kyu akela kar dia mujhe tumne firse?

Abhijeet: yaar.. wo.. tune hospital mei ajeeb sa behave kar raha tha.. to mujhe laga...

Daya: haa.. kar raha tha.. par kyu kar raha tha.. mujhe hi nehi pata.. ek.. ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha tha.. jo mere liye Abhijeet sir tha.. wo aaj mere liye mera

Abhijeet hai.. mera boss hain.. boss hai.. kya sach mei mujhe itna haq hai.. yah bas meri kamjori ke waja se mujhe yeh haq diya gaya hai.. kya wo haq puri

jindegi ke liye hai.. yah fir uska Life span khatam ho gaya hai..yeh sab chal raha tha mere dimag mein.. aur dekho sahi bhi ho gaya.. akela chor aaya tumne

mujhe.. bikul akela.. he was crying..

Abhijeet instantly hugged him tightly.. Daya could not refuse that.. he also hugged him.. as if he just surrendered himself in front of his Abhijeet.. Abhijeet

started patting his back.. and caressing his hair..

Abhijeet(in tears): aisa nehi hai mere yaar.. sach mei.. mai tujhe kaise akela chor sakta hu?

Daya(in hug.. in cute complaining tone): to kyu mujhe aapne sath leke aaye? aur us admi se kyu kaha mere saman mere ghar mei rakhne ke liye?

Abhijeet: tu kyu aapne ghar chala gaya? merepas aa sakta tha na? kya mere par tujhe koi haq nehi hai?

Daya: to mai kya karta? tumne kuch kaha hi nehi jab Doctor ne kaha ki main aapne ghar ja sakta hu.. mai to tumhare taraf dekha.. fir bhi tumne kuch nehi

kaha.. aur haq hai isi liye na aaya wapas..

Abhijeet: tune to mujhse kehene ki haq hi chin lia tha.. ek bar bhi thik se baat nehi ki tune.. to main kaise samjhu? maine socha sayed aab tujhe mera sath

pasand nehi aa raha hain.. main to soch raha tha mera Daya aab thik ho gaya hain.. mujhe dekh sakta hai.. aab hum dono ek sath rehenge.. khub masti

karenge.. bohot payar dunga main aapne Daya ko.. par waha to sab ulta ho raha tha.. tujhe mai nehi samjha sakta ki tab mujhe kaisa feel ho raha tha.. aisa

lag raha tha ki mera sab kuch firse ek baar mujhse chin gaya..

Daya: I'm sorry Boss.. uske liye bhi.. aur abhi ke liye bhi.. batameezi se baat ki na tumse.. danto na mujhe boss..

Abhijeet(smiling): pagal..

Daya: jab jante hi ho main pagal hu.. tab ek thappad marke mera dimag thikane par kyu nehi laye?

Abhijeet: aab mai sorry.. both smiled..

they parted.. Abhijeet mopped Daya's tears.. Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet(teary tone): Daya.. tu mera yaar hai na?

Daya nodded in positive.. not looking at him?

Abhijeet: mera bhai banega?

Daya looked up at him..

Daya: Abhi? tum mujhe aapna bhai manoge?

Abhijeet: man to chuka hu re..

Daya hugged him again with all his force..

Daya: I love you boss.. I love you so much.. tum nehi jante aaj tumne mujhse kya bol dia.. is dunia ki sari khushiya de di tumne mujhe.. boss.. mai kaise explain

karu.. kya bolu? tum.. tum.. mai to..

Abhijeet: bas kar mere bhai.. tujhe kuch bolne ki jaroorat nehi hai.. mai samjhta hu tujhe.. they separated..

Abhijeet: aur sun.. agar kabhi bhi.. mujhe chor ke jane ki baat jehen mein laya na.. jinda mar dalunga tujhe.. Daya burst in laughter listening this.. .. with tears

in his eye.. seeing this Abhijeet also samiled broadly..

Daya(cutely): boss..

Abhijeet(smiling): mere bhai.. Abhijeet gave him a soft kiss to his brother's forehead.. and Daya kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder..

FRIENDS.. HOW'S IT? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. FORGIVE ME FOR THE LAST TIME.. THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY.. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME FOR

THIS STORY.. PLEASE...

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING AND LIKING THIS STORY.. WE.. MEANS.. ME AND NANDITA WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :) :) :)


End file.
